


Если бы у Вэнь Чао была сестра...

by Belkasveta



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 39,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belkasveta/pseuds/Belkasveta
Summary: Что, если бы у Вэнь Чао была младшая сестра?! Маленькая девчушка с сознанием взрослого человека ( мое любимое попаданчество...))) Бесящий всех Чао и его сестра, которая без проблем манипулирует всей своей семейкой... Как она сможет изменить события канона? Исправит ли она свой клан?
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

~Безночный город, покои Второго молодого господина Вэнь~

Вэнь Чао по привычке после ужина хотел хорошо провести время со своей любовницей Ван Линцзяо, ну и… Почему этому бесенку захотелось вломиться к нему именно сейчас?!

Дверь резко отлетела в сторону, и в проёме показалась тоненькая фигурка маленькой девочки лет семи-восьми. У нее были большие выразительные глаза редкого серо-голубого цвета, тонкие чёрные брови, чуть вздернутый забавный носик, румяные от бега щёчки и пухлые красные губки, красивый овал лица, обрамленный густыми чёрными волосами, заплетенными в сложную косу до поясницы. Одета она была в клановые одежды, на ногах были туфельки с небольшим каблучком.

— Старший брат! Пойдём на речку! — девчушка промчалась ураганчиком по комнате Вэнь Чао и притормозила рядом с кроватью, затем покосилась на Ван Линцзяо, чья одежда едва держалась на значительном бюсте, скривилась и выдала, — Опяяяяять?..

— А-Юэ, и где же, интересно, мне найти тебе речку в девять часов вечера? — Вэнь Чао с кислой миной посмотрел на свою младшую сестру и тихо вздохнул. — И уже ничего не видно, давай завтра?..

— Ха, твои шлюхи для тебя важнее родной сестры! Как ты можешь! Мне нет смысла жить дальше, — на глаза Вэнь Юэ навернулись слезы, она развернулась на каблуках, махнула своей косой прямо перед носом старшего брата и двинулась в сторону выхода из комнаты.

Зная, что последует дальше, Вэнь Чао крикнул вслед сестре:

— Ладно-ладно, идём на речку, — обычно, если сестру что-то не устраивало, она устраивала драму длиной в целый вечер, притом с фальшивыми слезами и криками, что ее никто не любит, никому она не нужна и тому подобное. Если семейство не исполняло ее прихоти, то жди беды: тебе на голову свалится бонсай, чай будет либо солёным, либо с сычуаньским перцем, весь день будешь ходить с написанными тушью на спине ругательствами (и где она только таких слов понабиралась?), проснешься со спутанными в клубок волосами (что с густой и длинной шевелюрой просто ужасно — только чтобы распутать волосы уйдёт часа три, не меньше) — на подобные пакости у мелкой уйма времени, отец же сказал, что она еще маленькая (во сколько лет начинается обучение боевым искусствам?), вот бесенок и живёт без проблем и тревог. А братьям отдуваться приходится. К слову, до ближайшей речки добираться километра полтора. И хотя для заклинателей это расстояние не значит ничего, придётся не лететь на мечах, а тащиться на своих двоих — сестра же не умеет держаться на мече, а брать ее на свой меч равносильно самоубийству (проходили уже, не наступать же на одни и те же грабли?). Поэтому придётся по-быстрому организовать экипаж. Не то чтобы Второму молодому господину Вэнь приходилось самому все подготавливать — достаточно лишь щёлкнуть пальцами, чтобы прибежали слуги и все было в ажуре, но, принимая во внимание ленность данной личности, этого было достаточно, чтобы у того заболела голова. Однако на этот раз Вэнь Чао быстро отдал указания слугам и стал подниматься с кровати, чтобы привести в порядок несколько помятые одежды.

В это время на попытки старшего брата подняться с кровати смотрела зачинщица сего приключения — Вэнь Юэ. Что может быть лучше похода на речку поздним вечером? Послушать стрекот цикад, может, удастся выловить пару рыбёшек и пожарить на костре — шикарное времяпровождение в тёплый летний вечерок. Лучше пройтись по берегу, чем тратить время на всяких дам древнейшей профессии. Тем более, что прогулка благотворно влияет на организм, что не будет лишним для чересчур ленивого братца, который только и делает, что пьёт вино да лопает за обе щеки (и как он только не растолстел? Или лишние калории уходят на любовниц?). Хитрая манипуляторша стрельнула глазками в сторону недовольной 'красавишны'.

Ван Линцзяо надула губки и обиженно посмотрела на своего господина. Тот даже бровью не повёл и велел любовнице выметаться из покоев, что она и сделала, предварительно зло зыркнув на Молодую госпожу Вэнь. Вэнь Юэ же только состроила невинную рожицу, а-ля 'мы тут ни при чем, просто мимо проходили'.

Как только за отвергнутой закрылась дверь, на лице девочки показалась довольная ухмылка — чем меньше её брат взаимодействует с этой мамзелью, тем меньше проблем будет в будущем.

Тут из-за ширмы вышел Вэнь Чао, уже полностью собранный. На это Юэ только довольно хмыкнула — дрессировки не прошли даром. Они вышли из покоев и направились во двор, где привыкшие ко всему слуги уже подготовили все необходимое. Вэнь Юэ было искренне жаль слуг в их клане, поэтому она предупредила их о поездке за полчаса до того, как пошла трясти своего второго старшего брата.

Уже через десять минут брат и сестра тряслись в экипаже. Вэнь Чао под покачивание экипажа уснул, а Вэнь Юэ задумчиво уставилась в окошко.

За окном быстро проносились деревья и кустарники, а в голове девочки скакали мысли. Утром она услышала, что через полтора месяца состоится Соревнование лучников, на котором будут выступать могущественные кланы заклинателей, а значит — переломный момент, с которого все покатится в тартарары.

Повозку сильно тряхнуло, и Вэнь Чао проснулся.

— Где мы сейчас? Еще далеко? — спросил он слегка хрипловатым ото сна голосом. Его голос вырвал Юэ из раздумий, и та обернулась, чтобы посмотреть на старшего брата.

— Где мы сейчас, я не знаю, но по времени осталось недолго, — ответила маленькая барышня и снова отвернулась к окну.

Проснувшийся Чао отвлёк Вэнь Юэ, мысли сбились и снова запутались. Чертыхнувшись про себя, девочка решила подумать позже, перед сном, когда её не будут отвлекать.

Минут через десять экипаж остановился в двадцати шагах от берега узкой, но достаточно глубокой речушки. На горизонте виднелась полоска ярко-оранжевого цвета, а от нее отходили чудесные узоры, сформированные облаками. Заливались трелью птицы, стрекотали цикады, виднелись огоньки светлячков. Запах реки и тины успокаивал, лёгкий тёплый ветерок играл с выпавшими из косы прядками волос, шуршал камышами и листьями деревьев.  
Вэнь Юэ нашла поваленное старое дерево, села на него и стала смотреть за течением реки. Речка гипнотизировала, вводила в состояние транса. Где-то в уголке сознания мелькнула мысль о том, что так можно сидеть бесконечно, отойти от мирских дел и жить без забот и тревог. Стоит ли на склоне лет стать странствующей монахиней? Богатое воображение подкинуло образ Юэ в скромном монашеском одеянии. Губы сами по себе изогнулись в лёгкой улыбке.

В это время слуги быстро поймали рыбу, развели костёр. Первые рыбёшки уже жарились, запах разносился по всей поляне. Откуда-то сзади слышно было ворчание вперемешку с руганью — Вэнь Чао опять что-то не устраивало.

— Почему весь дым летит на меня?! Нельзя что ли было разложить костёр подальше?! Это еще что? Это тарелки?! Это больше похоже на собачьи миски! Тьфу, демоны! Откуда здесь песок? Кто кинул в меня песок?!

— Второй молодой господин, это берег, здесь много песка, в добавок ветер гуляет, никто бы не посмел кинуть в вас песком… — кто-то из слуг едва слышно пролепетал.

— Я что, по-твоему, вру?! Откуда прилетел песок??!

— Никто не бросал в вас песок, Молодой господин…

Ну и ну! Только послушайте! И кто здесь избалованная барышня? Вэнь Юэ перевела взгляд на нарушителя спокойствия и тяжко вздохнула. И как прикажете его исправлять, если характер как у истерички?

Слуги стояли и не знали плакать им, или смеяться. Хотя в здравом уме никто бы не сделал ни того, ни другого — шутка ли, навлечь на себя гнев Вэнь Чао? Тут без крови не обойдётся.

Вэнь Юэ еще раз тяжко вздохнула и решила отвлечь внимание своего старшего брата от несчастных слуг и дурацкого песка. Уже и на песок можно было бы наорать, что уж там?

— Старший брат, давай поедим, я проголодалась.

Недовольные вопли Чао прекратились, и тот подошёл к сестрёнке и сел рядом. Один из слуг сразу же подбежал с двумя тарелками горячей рыбы. От рыбы вкусно пахло специями и костром. Юэ с удовольствием принялась уплетать свою порцию, а Чао не упустил возможность покапризничать по поводу слишком горячей рыбы, слишком перчёной и о несправедливости жизни в целом.

Покончив со своей порцией, Юэ помочила ножки в прохладной речной водичке, выслушала ворчание Чао про то, что у нее не такое хорошее здоровье, чтобы мочить ноги в холодной воде, и попросилась обратно домой. По пути её убаюкало покачивание повозки, и она заснула до того, как экипаж въехал в Безночный Город.


	2. Chapter 2

Самолет набирал высоту, пассажиры приготовились вздремнуть во время поездки. Сяо Юэ решила же потратить время с пользой: она разложила документы и начала их читать, чтобы не попасть впросак на грядущей конференции. Юэ также предстояло заключить контракт с конкурентами — довольно скользкими типами. Вероятность того, что ее постараются обвести вокруг пальца составляет 100%, вероятность, что у них это получится стремится к нулю. Не зря же Юэ-Юэ считается гением, которые появляются раз в сто лет.

Сяо Юэ только четверть столетия, но у нее за плечами три высших образования, она самостоятельно поднялась на ноги и создала мощную организацию. С родителями девушка уже давно не виделась, каким чудом она сможет поехать к ним, если живёт на работе?! Причем в прямом смысле этого слова: подъем в четыре часа утра, быстрые утренние процедуры и сразу в кабинет, благо она оборудовала спальню прямо рядом с кабинетом — хоть посреди ночи работай, если бессонница. Работа, работа, работа… Приносит чувство независимости, свободы, гордости, нехилый такой доход, но в то же время хочется сдохнуть, потому что не всегда выдерживаешь заданный темп, а спать Юэ шла уже утром следующего дня, за два часа до подъёма, либо вообще не ложилась спать, заваривала себе большую чашку кофе и вновь работала до ночи.

Есть люди, которые ходят на работу просто чтобы заработать денег, но если спросить их, нравится ли им их работа, то очень редко можно услышать положительный ответ, искреннюю радость от того, что занимаешься любимым делом. А есть истинные фанатики своего дела — они готовы сорваться на работу в любое время дня и ночи, ловят кайф от этого, видят в этом свой смысл жизни. К последним относится и Сяо Юэ, которая кроме работы не видит ничего, друзей как таковых не имеет — жизнь научила ее не привязываться к другим людям, есть только хорошие знакомые по работе, вся ее жизнь крутится вокруг своей глубоко обожаемой Sun Corporation.

Хотяяя... все же есть у Юэ одна страсть, о которой никто не знает — чтение фэнтезийных новелл. И самая последняя ранобэ, которую она прочитала, называется Магистр Дьявольского Культа. Ах, какое замечательное произведение — Юэ, обычно не проявляющая сильных эмоций при прочтении книг сидела со слезами на глазах (ох уж это стекло). И, как это бывает со многими, после прочтения канона погрузилась в мир фанфиков.

Сяо Юэ пробежалась глазами по документам и отложила их в сторону — спасибо дедушке за наследство в виде хорошей памяти, один раз что-нибудь прочтёшь и больше не забудешь. Достав телефон из кармана, Юэ открыла вкладку с фанфиками, чтобы проверить, не появились ли новые главы за прошедшие два дня.

Читая фанатские истории, Юэ узнавала героев с другой стороны. Очень интересно было для нее, когда авторы расписывают характеры героев как они сами их видят. И у разных авторов порой настолько расходились мнения, что в итоге получалось две разные личности. А когда читаешь такие работы параллельно, то выходит довольно забавная картина: образы наслаиваются друг на друга, и читая одну историю, ты думаешь, как бы повёл себя этот персонаж из другой истории.

К слову, фанфики являлись прекрасным способом бегства от реальности, неким антистрессом.

Так и не увидев обновлений, Сяо Юэ издала недовольный звук и снова погрузилась в море работы. Кстати, надо будет выкроить себе недельку отпуска, чтобы понежиться в лучах солнца на горячем песочке где-нибудь на островах, а то еще чуток и можно склеить ласты. Пока Юэ мечтала об отдыхе, она не заметила, что провалилась в сон. С таким режимом дня, как у нее будет хорошо, если она не заснет прямо на конференции, будь она неладна!

Проснулась Сяо Юэ от того, что ее тормошила стюардесса.

— Мисс, мы на месте.

— Ах, большое спасибо, простите за беспокойство, — сказала Юэ стюардессе. Стараясь отогнать от себя остатки сна, она потёрла глаза и выругалась — забыла о макияже. Хотя Юэ почти всегда делала естественный макияж (борьба с синяками под глазами — работа, любимая работа), все равно неприятно размазать тушь. Быстро посмотрев в зеркало и не обнаружив трагедии, Юэ встала, сложила документы и покинула самолёт. Небольшой багаж уже ждал её, поэтому она поймала такси и поехала в ближайший отель.

Родители прислали ей сообщение с пожеланиями в виде удачной сделки и найти свою половинку. Опять.

Да. Несмотря на то, что она молода и довольно привлекательна, у нее никого нет. И дело не в том, что к высокой фигуристой девушке с голубыми глазами и густыми иссиня-черными волосами никто не подходил завязать знакомства. Дело все в том, что подобные предложения о знакомствах девушка просто игнорировала: этот парень подошёл к ней потому, что она только что припарковала Порше, или потому, что ему нечего делать и он решил развлечься? Да и времени на такие мелочи просто не было — где ему взяться, если она каждый раз спешит по работе? А подобные случаи только выбешивают, особенно если плохое настроение или она сильно занята.

Послав родителям сообщение, что она благополучно добралась, Юэ уставилась в окно

Доехать до отеля ей было не суждено — по пути в их машину врезался грузовик. Мельком Сяо Юэ увидела лицо водителя, прикрытое шарфом — секретарь конкурентов. Шикарно расширила влияние! Благо завещание она написала ещё при образовании Sun Corporation — по нему все отойдёт родителям и младшему брату, девятилетнему малышу. Ну ничего, подрастёт и станет во главе организации. Документы без сучка, без задоринки — выгоду получит только родня, не стоит беспокоиться что организацию задавят эти шакалы. Смерть в двадцать пять? Юэ усмехнулась, ну значит, не судьба!

***  
Когда Юэ снова открыла глаза, она не поняла, где находится, сильно болела голова, перед глазами плыли круги.

— Здоровье молодой госпожи очень хрупкое, ей нельзя перенапрягаться, — прогундосил старческий голос.

— Сколько времени понадобится на поправку? — откуда-то сбоку прозвучал низкий мужской голос, от чего-то смутно знакомый.

— Бессмертный Владыка! Этот старик думает, что хватит недели на выздоровление, хотя из-за того, что у молодой госпожи чрезвычайно слабая душа, может понадобиться две недели.

— Хм, делайте, что хотите, но моя дочь должна быть здорова, — зашуршала одежда, прохладная рука легла на лоб Юэ. Было очень приятно, и Юэ открыла глаза. В поле зрения показался очень красивый мужчина с очень холодным взглядом. Бело-красные одеяния с узором в виде солнца резали глаза. Одеяния Цишань Вэнь!

«Стоп-стоп-стоп! Погодите-ка! Одеяния Цишань Вэнь, Бессмертный Владыка и… дочь?! Получается дочь — это я?! Меня перенесли в новеллу? Как в фанфиках с попаданцами?»

Голова просто раскалывалась, поэтому Сяо Юэ (ах, да! Она же теперь носит фамилию Вэнь, значит Вэнь Юэ) решила поспать. Никогда не знаешь, когда ей это удастся в следующий раз, поэтому завтра, все завтра!..


	3. Chapter 3

Проснулась Юэ от того, что лучи солнца щекотали ей лицо. Она проморгалась и увидела теперь знакомый потолок.

«Так-с, что мы вчера выяснили? Ах, да! Я теперь дочь Вэнь Жоханя! У него была дочь? Почему об этом не было ни слова в новелле? Возможно, она умерла до основных событий, ведь раньше много болезней заканчивались смертью? Как много вопросов и как мало ответов! Ненавижу такие ситуёвины…»

Ситуацию с перерождением Юэ приняла удивительно легко. Может дело в том, что она уверена, что умерла окончательно и безвозвратно? Возможно, еще сыграло роль большое количество фанфиков.

Чтобы что-нибудь понять, надо встать, а этого попросту не хочется. Да и тело ломит так, будто её долго били, притом ногами и куда придётся. Поборов желание остаться в кровати еще как минимум на полдня, Юэ начала потихоньку отскребать себя от ставшей внезапно очень мягкой и удобной кровати. Удалось сесть, но голова сразу закружилась, в висках стрельнуло. Посидев еще несколько минут, Юэ осторожно встала и направилась к зеркалу. Десять шагов до зеркала показались километрами, но Юэ обнаружила, что с ее телом что-то не так. Она заглянула в зеркало и ахнула: она стала маленькой девочкой! Черты лица похожи на ее прошлое лицо, но были несколько детскими. На вид ей можно было дать лет пять. Личико было бледным, худым и измождённым, ручки, ножки и тельце были страшно худыми. Юэ напрягла память и поняла, что обладает памятью этой девочки. 

Итак, девочку звали Вэнь Юэ. Третий ребёнок главной ветви клана Вэнь. С рождения была очень слабым ребёнком, часто и очень сильно болела, даже лёгкая простуда для нее была как смертельная болезнь. На самом деле ей 6 лет, но из-за слабого здоровья она выглядела куда меньше своих ровесников. До четырёх лет она не разговаривала, а когда начала разговаривать, то сама ни с кем не говорила, только на вопросы отвечала тихо, односложными ответами. О том, что малышка была дочерью Главы знали, наверное, только слуги, которые за ней присматривали. Братьев и отца она видела очень редко, и то, не говорила с ними, держалась на почтительном расстоянии с опущенной головой. 

Итак, раз девочка ничего из себя не представляла раньше, на ход событий вообще никоим образом не влияла, значит, Юэ попался идеальный персонаж! Сами подумайте, большинство попаданцев попадали, так попадали: они всегда оказывались в центре событий из-за того, что перемещались в более значимых персонажей. Юэ же нужно не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, просто жить в свое удовольствие!

«И жизнь хороша, и жить хорошо! Ни на что не влияю, ко мне никто цепляться не будет!»

Но почему же кажется, что она что-то упустила из виду?

Точно. Аннигиляция Солнца… На ней же перебили почти всех членов клана Вэнь! Её тоже прикончат? Скорее всего, потому что она дочь Главы, и даже если оставят в живых, то продадут в рабство! Нужно что-то делать, но как?! 

«Итак, нужно придумать план! С чего надо начать? Основными событиями, приведшими Цишань Вэнь к падению, являлись сожжение Облачных Глубин и Пристани Лотоса. Значит, надо сделать так, чтобы этого просто не произошло. Для этого нужно повлиять на братьев и отца, а для того, чтобы они прислушались, нужно из себя что-нибудь представлять. В общем и целом, надо сначала заняться собой, заставить родственников принять тебя и признать!»

В этот момент зашла пожилая служанка, наверное, няня, и увидела Юэ, которая стояла босиком рядом с зеркалом с задумчивым взглядом, который редко можно увидеть на лице ребёнка. 

– Молодая госпожа! Зачем вы встали, целители сказали соблюдать постельный режим, – служанка сразу подбежала к Юэ и потянула её в сторону кровати. 

«Разве так обращаются с хозяевами? Что-то тут не так…»

Юэ забрала свою руку у няни и сказала:

– Благодарю за заботу, но я уже лучше себя чувствую. Хочу прогуляться.

– Да-да, конечно, – пролепетала няня, кинув быстрый оценивающий взгляд на девочку. – Только для начала нужно, чтобы вас посмотрел лекарь. Присядьте на кровать, пока я позову врача.

Юэ кивнула и села на край кровати, служанка быстро скрылась за дверью. Пока няня звала доктора, Юэ напрягла память. Няня Шао распоряжалась всеми слугами, работающими в этом доме, ее приставили к девочке, когда той был один год. Насколько ей было известно, женщина всегда выполняла свою работу на совесть, никаких проступков за ней замечено не было. Было бы неплохо переманить ее на свою сторону, чтобы потом можно было на неё рассчитывать.

Через десять минут появилась няня Шао в сопровождении врача. Это был седовласый старик с бородой до груди. Причём борода была заплетена в косичку. «Это над ним кто-то пошутил, а он и не заметил, или он сам ее заплел? Если первое, то у меня для него плохие новости.» Когда он поздоровался, Юэ поняла, что это был тот же старик, что разговаривал с Главой Вэнь (ой, то есть с отцом). Кстати, как ей обращаться к отцу? Как к отцу, или как к Бессмертному Владыке? Это тоже надо будет выяснить.

Старец прощупал её пульс, и его кустистые брови поползли наверх. 

– Повремените пока с прогулкой, Молодая госпожа, мне нужно доложить о вашем состоянии Владыке! – старик сразу же завершился на месте, как бы думая, куда ему идти.

– Что-то случилось? – задала вопрос Юэ. 

– Могу только сказать, что ваше здоровье отныне пойдёт на поправку! Ваша душа, которая раньше была очень слабой внезапно усилилась. Это значит, что вы не будете так часто болеть. К тому же, можно будет изучать заклинательское искусство! – радостно оповестил лекарь. 

– О. Поняла, – кивнула Юэ. Лекарь поклонился и пошёл довольно бодрым для своего возраста шагом. 

Ну что ж… Делать нечего, придется ждать, пока старик расскажет все отцу, мало ли, вдруг придут сюда. Няня Шао в это время подсуетилась и достала красивый комплект одежды, вероятно, ни разу не ношенный. После этого критически посмотрела на девочку и достала гребень с заколками. Позвала молоденькую служанку, и та принесла чан с теплой водой. 

– Пойдемте, Молодая госпожа, если вы уже чувствуете себя лучше, то следует привести внешний вид в порядок, – с этими словами няня отвела Юэ в ванную. Ну, как сказать ванную. Это была небольшая комната, где стояли ведра с водой, деревянная бочка, и различные косметические средства. Няня быстро помыла её, волосы высушила при помощи духовной энергии. После этого повела девочку обратно в комнату, причесала ее, заплела красивую косу, одела в тот комплект одежды. Когда Юэ посмотрела на себя в зеркало, она была мягко говоря удивлена: куда делся тот измождённый видок? А синяки под глазами? Магия, не иначе! 

Как только был завязан последний поясок, в двери показались две фигуры.


	4. Chapter 4

Обернувшись, Юэ увидела старика лекаря и Главу Вэнь. Вчера она не смогла рассмотреть его из-за больной головы, а посмотреть было на что.

Вэнь Жохань являлся высоким мужчиной с мощным телосложением, у него были иссиня-чёрные волосы, почти идеальные черты лица, и арктически холодный взгляд, возможно, немного портило впечатление выражение вселенской скуки и чрезмерной надменности. Хотя, что уж врать, все равно красавец, каких поискать.

«Где были такие мужчины в моей прошлой жизни??! Почемуууууу! Жизнь так несправедлива! По сути, это мир, где убийство посреди улицы не вызвало бы такого ажиотажа, как в моем мире. Поэтому и люди здесь намного безжалостнее…» Тут в уме всплыли воспоминания о методах её конкурентов и собственной смерти. «Мда, не факт…»

Увидев, что Вэнь Жохань направился к ней, Юэ поприветствовала его в соответствии с традициями, однако он не обратил на это внимание. Подойдя к девочке, Глава Вэнь прощупал пульс.

«Ах, да! Есть же специальная техника, позволяющая узнать о состоянии организма через пульс, к тому же не забываем о меридианах, энергии и прочей бредятине, в которой мне надо будет разобраться.»

Чем дольше Вэнь Жохань прощупывал пульс Юэ, тем выше ползла его бровь.

«Мда, действительно, любой бы удивился, если бы ребёнок со слабой душой и телом внезапно выздоровел. Тем более если учесть, что травмы души гораздо серьёзнее, чем травмы тела. (Большое спасибо всем новеллам про культиваторов! Я разбираюсь в этом!) Вопросов наверняка не избежать, поэтому надо придумать какую-то отмазку. Хотя сомневаюсь, что этот раскрасавец поведётся — тут уж скорее подумают, что в меня вселился злой дух и мне будет, мягко говоря, печально»

— Значит, полностью здорова? — хмыкнул Вэнь Жохань. — Что ж, посмотрим.

«Почему это прозвучало, как обещание долгой и мучительной смерти? Нужно срочно брать ситуацию в свои руки!»

Когда Вэнь Жохань отпустил ее руку и повернулся в сторону выхода, Юэ, собрав всю свою храбрость в кучу, потянула его за подол клановых одежд. Глава Вэнь обернулся и вопросительно посмотрел на неё.

— Отец, я уже хорошо себя чувствую, могу ли я пойти с тобой, заодно и разомнусь? — Юэ сразу опустила глаза в пол и уже приготовилась к продолжительным полёту по комнате, однако ничего не произошло. Юэ подняла взгляд на отца. Тот, кажется, задумался, а затем медленно кивнул и двинул дальше в сторону двери.

«Так, раз он Глава клана, то у него мало свободного времени, поэтому он сейчас пойдёт решать вопросы клана. Это мой шанс!!! Сейчас зажжём!» Уголки губ поползли вверх.

Как Юэ и думала, Вэнь Жохань отправился в свой кабинет, который находился довольно далеко от ее покоев.

Даааа, богатство Великих Орденов действительно велико. Резиденция Главы Ордена была довольно внушительна, мрачна, она давила эмоционально. Если бы Юэ в своей прошлой жизни не побывала во многих дворцах и поместьях (исключительно по работе, она сама предпочитала удобные пентхаусы, а не большущие дома, где кухня находится в километре от спальни, а гостиная еще дальше), то её сердечко не выдержало бы. Стены зданий были сделаны из вулканического камня, где-то вдалеке, окутанная дымом протекала лавовая река. Мрачненько… Но прикольно, действует завораживающе.

Пока Юэ разглядывала окрестности (исподтишка, не палимся-не палимся), они подошли к кабинету Вэнь Жоханя. Что ж, хотя вся мебель довольно вычурна, она удобна и практична. О! Оказывается, папаша любитель кинжалов и коротких клинков — есть общие интересы, значит, не все так печально.

На рабочем столе лежала гора свитков и письменные принадлежности, ничего лишнего — какая родная атмосфера! Так и хочется запустить лапки в эту гору документов и посмотреть, что там, но это позже. Сейчас надо запустить лапки в мозги Вэнь Жоханя.

Бессмертный Владыка подошёл к своему столу и начал просматривать свитки, видимо, их принесли пока его не было. Но его же не было максимум пятнадцать минут!

— Хах, они, походу, не поняли, с кем имеют дело! Надо будет послать А-Сюя, пусть разберётся! — губы Вэнь Жоханя изогнулись в кровожадной улыбке, от которой у Юэ поползли мурашки по спине.

«Дааа, непросто будет исправить их! Они же привыкли решать все таким грубым способом. Зачем посылать свой клан жечь мятежников, если можно просто перекрыть кислород? Это будет более действенным способом, убедительным. Меньше будут тыкать пальцами и поливать грязью клан. Демонстрация силы? Она разве нужна, если и так каждая собака знает, насколько силён Глава Вэнь? Будем учить гуманности.»

Вэнь Жохань сел за стол и начал разбираться в свитках.

«Ну, была-не была!»

Юэ, до этого стоявшая возле двери, подошла ближе к столу и аккуратненько взяла крайний свиток. Отец если и заметил, то ничего не сказал. Юэ развернула свиток и погрузилась в чтение.

«Ага! Близ Илина опять нечисть бунтует. Заметили демонического волка (а возможно и не одного, кто там их считает? Селяне, что ли?), клан Чу пытались разобраться, но не удалось — вернулись домой только треть отправившихся. Мда, неприятность. Эти бедолаги скорее всего уже мертвы. Просят помощи? Вряд ли Вэни откликнутся на зов.»

— Отец, какова боевая мощь клана Чу?

Вэнь Жохань перевёл свой взгляд со свитка на дщерь с изумлением в глазах.

— Зачем тебе это?

— Тут в свитке написано о небольшом инциденте с этим кланом. Не смогли убить демонического волка, — как бы невзначай рассказала Юэ. — Так почему это произошло? Из-за того, что волк слишком сильный, или из-за того, что клан заклинателей слишком слабый?

— Клан Чу… — Вэнь Жохань задумчиво потёр подбородок, — маленький клан, ничего из себя не представляет, глава — слюнтяй и размазня. Боевая мощь мизерная, у нас даже младшие адепты сильнее их старейшин.

— Стоит ли тогда отправить младших адептов избавиться от демонического волка для тренировки, повышения авторитета и влияния Цишань Вэнь?

Вэнь Жохань откинулся на спинку стула и внимательно посмотрел на Юэ.

— Маленький ребёнок разбирается в таких вещах? — взгляд ледяных глаз упёрся в девочку, еще чуть-чуть и прожжёт дыру.

«Вот он — момент истины! Либо пан, либо пропал!»

— Я вспомнила свою жизнь до перерождения. Разве у отца не так всё было? Разве отец такой умный и сильный не из-за знаний из прошлых жизней?

«Лесть — наше всё!»

Вэнь Жохань задумчиво уставился на неё, размышляя о сказанном.

— Нет, так не у всех. Далеко не у всех. Подойди сюда.

Юэ подошла к отцу. «Убьёт сразу или помучает?» Бессмертный Владыка взял её руку и прощупал пульс. «Разве ты уже не смотрел мой пульс сегодня? Что ты ещё хочешь узнать?»

— Когда, говоришь, ты получила эти воспоминания?

«Ладно, если начали отвечать честно, то так и закончим. Сгорел сарай, гори и хата!»

— Вчера получила, сегодня проанализировала. Я теперь разбираюсь в управлении организаций, медицине и экономике.

— Возможно, что душа стала сильнее после получения знаний? Странно. У тебя была очень слабая душа, как у человека, который вот-вот умрёт. Перерождение в сосуд? Ладно. Посмотрим.

«Кажется пронесло».

— Возьми эти свитки, и реши, что делать.

«Так-с, проверочка! Это мы могём!»

Юэ сгребла в охапку кучу свитков со стола и устроилась за маленьким столиком в углу кабинета. Она открыла первый свиток и погрузилась в него с головой. По пути делала заметки на чистых листах (спасибо родителям за уроки каллиграфии во времена средней школы!). Уже через час Юэ сидела за столом, полностью заваленным свитками, причём её свитки и чужие лежали вперемешку (да-да, когда Юэ погружена в работу полностью, то она наводила в своём кабинете такой хаос, что менеджеру приходилось передвигаться максимально осторожно, чтобы не наступить на какой-нибудь жутко важный документ).

— Я сделала! — с довольной моськой оповестила Юэ. Вэнь Жохань подошёл, взял первый попавшийся свиток и быстро просмотрел его, затем взял второй, третий. Чем больше он читал, тем выше ползли уголки его губ. Учитывая то, что он улыбается, когда грядёт полный Армагедец, то стоит волноваться?

— Отныне будешь помогать с документами.

«Аллилуйя!»

С этого времени Юэ стала каждое утро приходить в кабинет к отцу и помогать с документами. Судя по всему, Вэнь Жоханя все устраивало, он не придирался к ней, изредка поправлял документы. Юэ тоже все устраивало, она работала в своём привычном режиме, занималась любимым делом и ждала, пока не начнётся круговорот событий, с которого и начнётся вся история.


	5. Chapter 5

Проснулась Юэ в своих покоях довольно рано, горизонт только начал светлеть, но спать уже не хотелось. Позвала служанок, приняла ванну и по привычке потопала в кабинет Главы клана. Вэнь Жохань уже сидел за столом и разбирал документы. Увидев её, он кивнул и снова погрузился в проблемы клана (точнее, проблемы скорее у тех кланов, что поменьше). Юэ подошла, взяла стопку свитков и пошла к своему столу. К слову, это уже был не тот столик, что раньше — это был качественный богатый стол, который сделали специально для дочери Главы Ордена Вэнь. Юэ села, привычным жестом разложила свитки и рандомно взяла один. Начала читать, но текст не то чтобы не откладывался, он просто не понимался. Все мысли Юэ были там, на Соревновании лучников. Юэ честно пыталась сконцентрироваться, но как-то не получалось. В конце концов она девочка сдалась, отодвинула свиток в сторону, подперла рукой подбородок, уставилась на стену и тяжко вздохнула.

— Что это с тобой? Витаешь в облаках, раньше я за тобой такого не замечал, — отец, услышав вздох, тоже отложил свиток, посмотрел на Юэ и улыбнулся. — Неужели влюбилась?

— ЧТО?! Нет!!! — Юэ аж подскочила на месте от такого заявления. — папа, какая ещё любовь? Мне только девять лет! Да я даже выгляжу младше, кто за мной будет ухаживать да пылинки сдувать?

— Ну, насколько я знаю, вы, девочки, раньше созреваете для таких дел. В таком возрасте заключаете помолвки, а потом выходите замуж в 16, когда можно уже создавать семью. Так что, даже если это так, то я не удивлён. К тому же, твой настоящий возраст куда больше, — и он опять погрузился в документы.

— Ничего такого! — нахохлилась как воробушек в зимнюю стужу Юэ-Юэ. — какие влюблённости и свадьбы!

Старший Вэнь на это только хмыкнул.

Да, за то время, что Юэ приходила помогать отцу с бумагами, они сблизились, их отношения стали напоминать настоящую привязанность родителя и ребёнка, почти как в нормальной семье. Она даже могла называть его «папой» и «папулей», не боясь, что тот скормит её голодным собакам. Знания Юэ очень пригодились, благодаря им у неё с отцом появилось много тем для разговоров.

Вэнь Жохань проводил очень много времени со своей дочкой, больше, чем с двумя сыновьями вместе взятыми. То, что дочь Главы помогает в управлении кланом знали немногие, но тем не менее, все выражали ей своё почтение при встрече. Однако за пределами клана о чудо-ребёнке никто не знал — и это было сделано для обеспечения её безопасности.

Юэ ещё подумала-подумала над своей дилеммой и сказала:

— Я думаю о предстоящем Соревновании лучников.

Вэнь Жохань оторвался от документов и удивлённо посмотрел на неё.

— И почему же?

— Там будут собраны все наследники кланов, а также лучшие ученики. Мне интересно.

— Там нет ничего интересного для тебя. На Соревновании не будет детей твоего возраста, тебе будет скучно.

— Ну так мне всегда скучно со сверстниками, — помотала головой Юэ. — Они слишком примитивно мыслят. Мне интересна жизнь за пределами клана.

— Разве ты не видишь её? — Вэнь Жохань указал на свитки, в которых описывались события подчинённых кланов. Были видно, что он не хочет её отпускать в свет.

— Вижу, но только события в маленьких кланах, но есть же ещё четыре благородных: Ланьлин Цзинь, Юньмэн Цзян, Гусу Лань и Цинхэ Не. Что насчёт них?

— А что с ними не так? — нахмурил брови Вэнь Жохань.

— Первый старший брат является наследником клана Вэнь, но он совершенно не поддерживает отношения с другими наследниками. Это приведёт к разногласиям в будущем. А что насчёт второго брата? Он же тоже должен будет принимать участие в управлении кланом! А как он будет это делать? Мне необходима информация обо всех выдающихся заклинателях Великих Пяти Кланов!

— Нам необязательно их принимать во внимание, они скоро будут нашими слугами и рабами. Цишань Вэнь будет единственным главенствующим кланом!

— Амбиции это, конечно, хорошо, но вы подумали о том, сколько проблем это принесёт в будущем?

— Проблемы? Какие проблемы? Не будет никаких проблем. Нужно просто избавиться от Глав Орденов и их щенков, тогда их адепты сами приползут после этого и будут лизать нам ботинки для того, чтобы мы их взяли под своё крыло!

— Не думаю, что это будет так, — спокойно сказала Юэ. Кто во всём клане посмеет так разговаривать с Бессмертным Владыкой? Только его дочь, единственная, чьё мнение интересует Главу Вэнь. — не забывайте, что загнанный в тупик зверь сражается отчаянно, до последнего вздоха. Лучше общаться с другими кланами полюбовно, иначе, при непредвиденных обстоятельствах, нам никто не протянет руку. К тому же, нельзя недооценивать мощь четырёх орденов, как поодиночке, так и вместе.

— Тогда нужно просто ослабить их.

— К ним примкнут мелкие кланы, и не стоит недооценивать их. Кто знает, сколько в Цишань Вэнь их шпионов? Как много они знают о нас?

На это Вэнь Жоханю нечего было ответить. Он нахмурился, скрестил руки на груди и посмотрел в окно, где золотистые лучи солнца только-только начали освещать Безночный Город. Смутная тревога заползла в его сердце, но гордый Глава Ордена Цишань Вэнь потряс головой и выкинул плохие мысли из головы. Юэ тихо смотрела на него, облокотившись на стол. Во время спора они повскакивали со своих мест — ещё одна сходная привычка отца и дочери.

— Ладно, ты все равно уже не сможешь сконцентрироваться на документах. Сходи, прогуляйся. Зайдёшь вечером, возьмёшь свитки с информацией о четырёх Орденах и их адептах, — сдался Вэнь Жохань.

— Спасибо, папочка, — Юэ подошла и обняла своего отца. — Не волнуйся, я что-нибудь придумаю, не допущу падения клана.

Вэнь Жохань обнял её в ответ. Потом Юэ вышла из кабинета, а Глава сел за стол дальше разбираться со свитками, однако никак не мог сосредоточиться и стал раздумывать над словами дочери. Его дочь была очень умна, она уже помогает ему с управлением кланом. Когда Вэнь Сюй станет новым Главой Ордена, Юэ будет Главным старейшиной Цишань Вэнь. Это позволит ей следить за её бедовыми старшими братьями и политикой клана. Она очень рассудительна, «не допустит падения клана». Бессмертный Владыка усмехнулся, и когда его дочь стала такой взрослой? Когда стала так напоминать свою покойную мать?! На самом деле 'жестокий', 'бессердечный' Глава Цишаня скучал по этой мудрой, сильной женщине. Его мысли вернулись в те дни, когда все только начиналось. Свитки были благополучно забыты.

***  
Вэнь Юэ побродила по резиденции, посидела в беседке, полюбовалась фонтаном.

«Да, теперь это мой дом, а Главная ветвь клана — моя семья. После стольких лет в семье как я смогу забыть это, и оставить всё на самотёк? Нужно что-то делать, нужно что-то делать… Итак, что у нас выходит? Сначала пройдёт Соревнование, где Чао разобидится на наследников, затем сожжение Облачных Глубин, потом Лагерь Перевоспитания. С Соревнованием уже разобрались: я пойду вместе с братом в качестве помощника, чтобы контролировать его. До этого надо наладить отношения Вэнь Сюя с гусуланьцами. Как? Придумаем на месте! Еще неизвестно, будет ли он на Соревновании… Надо будет узнать у отца. И попросить папу научить меня стрелять из лука. Не идти же неподготовленной? Ещё было бы неплохо научиться обращаться с холодным оружием. Меча нет, к тому же кинжал будет удобнее, а отец специалист по кинжалам. Ещё надо изучить информацию по Орденам. Да уж, эти полтора месяца будут веселыми.»

Весь день Юэ донимала Чао, который никак не мог из-за неё уединиться с Ван Линцзяо. Убедилась, что подготовка к грядущему событию идёт полным ходом, забежала на кухню, приготовила пирожные. Слуги на кухне уже ничему не удивлялись — Юэ бегала на кухню, чтобы приготовить вкусняшки, с пяти лет. Они даже оборудовали ей место — малышка попросту не доставала до столешницы и первое время становилась на стул, чтобы готовить в своё удовольствие. Приготовленными пирожными она угощала отца и братьев, иногда делилась с няней Шао и слугами. Так как она пришла из другого мира то знала множество лакомств, о которых здесь и не слышали, поэтому она делилась рецептами с поварами, если было настроение.

Вечером Юэ отнесла поднос со сладостями отцу, забрала четыре больших свитка и попросила его помочь со стрельбой из лука. Тот немного подумал и согласился. Подготовка к Соревнованию лучников была начата!


	6. Chapter 6

Юэ бежала по коридору, матерясь себе под нос и на ходу запихивая в рот тёплую маньтоу. Слуги округляли глаза и отходили в сторону: где их Молодая госпожа научилась таким речевым оборотам? За спиной болтался большущий свёрток — её лук со стрелами (последние полтора месяца она была с ними неразлучна). Дело все в том, что она проснулась от боя барабанов, доносившихся с главной площади Безночного Города. Сегодня день Соревнований! А она проспала! Видимо, отец не отказался от своей идеи не показывать «свою прелесть» другим Орденам Заклинателей. И Чао подговорил! А ведь она попросила его послать слугу, чтобы её разбудили!

Обычно она просыпается рано утром, но вчера Юэ долго не могла уснуть, прокручивая у себя в голове сценарии завтрашнего дня. Что самое интересное, так это то, что все с самого начала пошло наперекосяк!

Девочка выбежала из покоев и побежала на площадь. Побежала она довольно быстро — вот они, плоды тренировок под руководством самого сильного заклинателя в Цишань Вэнь! Ага! Чао уже умостил свою задницу на место, которое располагалось выше других Глав Орденов. И если посмотреть на физиономию Не Минцзюэ, то они были не в восторге.

Юэ пролетела по лестнице вверх, промчалась мимо Глав, схватила старшего брата за шкирдятник и потащила вниз для разговора. Мельком она заметила вытянувшиеся лица Глав Орденов и их адептов, которые стояли ровными рядами.

— Ай-яй! А-Юэ! Ну что ты говоришь! Прощай, моя репутация… — ворчал Чао, пытаясь выбраться из стального захвата маленькой девочки (и откуда у неё такая силища?)

***Тем временем в рядах адептов

— Хэй~ Цзян Чен, посмотри на это! Этот маленький острый перчик сейчас накостыляет Вэнь Чао! Интересно, кто она такая? Я её раньше не видел, и не слышал о ней.

— Для любовницы мелковата, — хмыкнул Цзинь Цзысюань.

— Да какая любовница! — возмутился Вэй Усянь. — Смотри, у них есть сходные черты, а значит она близкая родственница! Никто не знает, есть ли у него младшая сестра?

— Никогда не слышал о том, что у Вэнь Чао есть младшая сестра, — силясь что-то вспомнить, нахмурил брови Цзян Чен.

— Хватит разговаривать, — сказал Лань Ванцзи.

— …

— …

— Ну, Лань Чжань! Разве тебе не интересно, кто она такая? Или ты уже знаешь? Скажииии! Лань Чжаааань!

***

Юэ не обращала внимания на откровенно непонимающие и изумлённые взгляды адептов и хныканье этого придурка. Она собиралась убрать этот спектакль с размещением Глав и Чао, отвлекая брата и незаметно став вместе с ним где-нибудь, не привлекая ненужного внимания.

— Почему ты меня не разбудил?! Я же вчера попросила тебя! — обернулась Юэ к Чао, когда оттащила его подальше от любопытных взглядов.

— Ну… я забыл… — Юэ пнула его с ноги по мягкому месту. — Ай! За что?

— За всё хорошее! — нахмурилась девочка. Теперь надо что-то придумать, чтобы не позволить брату вернуться на своё место.

Тут из-за угла выплыл Вэнь Сюй.

«Операция 'Ищу жену' началась.»

— Старший брат! — Юэ подбежала к Сюю и обняла его. — С возвращением!

Чао, все еще потирая свою 'искательницу приключений', тоже что-то буркнул наследнику клана. Тот кивнул ему и спросил у сестренки:

— Отец у себя?

— Да, он должен скоро подойти на площадку, посмотри там, — ответила девочка. Вэнь Сюй снова кивнул и пошёл к отцу.

Пока он поднимался по лестнице на площадку, адепты чуть с ума не сошли: ну, скажем, как часто можно увидеть наследника самого сильного Ордена заклинателей с бумажкой, прицепленной на спине, и гласящей: «Ищу жену: милую, тихую, нежную. О себе: наследник Ордена, холостяк»?

Со стороны юньмэновцев раздался сдавленный писк (видимо, Вэй Усянь удерживается из последних сил, чтобы не заорать на весь Безночный Город). Было видно, что даже гусуланьцам тяжело сдерживать улыбки. Адепты Ланьлина и Цинхэ просто тихо офигевали. Главы кланов удивлённо провожали взглядом Вэнь Сюя, Цзинь Гуаншань даже чуть-чуть привстал, глядя в спину 'холостяку'. Адепты и слуги клана Вэнь боялись подойти и сказать о листке.

Ну, а что? На войне, как говорится, все средства хороши! Виновница происшествия тихо улыбалась в сторонке. Чао, после того, как увидел старшего брата, тихо задыхался от смеха, прислонившись к стене. Что-что, а подобные розыгрыши всегда были сильной стороной его сестрёнки.

Вэй Усянь вытер слёзы, проступившие на глазах от смеха, и посмотрел на маленькую негодницу. Юэ почувствовала на себе чей-то взгляд и обернулась. Вэй Усянь улыбнулся ей и подмигнул, она в ответ улыбнулась и покачала головой.

«Он оказался в чужом клане и, вместо того, чтобы быть максимально сосредоточенным, развлекается. Хах, он как всегда!»

— Цзян Чэн, Цзян Чен!

— Чего тебе? — буркнул тот.

— Это она налепила бумажку на спину Вэнь Сюя! Я увидел, что она обняла его, видимо, тогда и прицепила! Похоже, она действительно их младшая сестра!

— Тогда почему о ней всё это время ни слуху, ни духу? — нахмурился Цзян Чен.

— Хочешь, подойду спрошу? — весело предложил Вэй Усянь, за что сразу же отхватил подзатыльник.

— Ты что, с ума сошёл?! Стой тихо и не высовывайся! Она вытащила Вэнь Чао за шкирку, дала ему пинка, обняла Вэнь Сюя — и так ясно, что она не так проста. А ты пойдёшь знакомиться?!

— Почему нет?..

— …

— Ай, Цзян Чен! Больно! За что?..

Вэнь Сюй, который застыл в ожидании отца, обернулся, не понимая, почему все так оживились.

В это время открылись двери и вышел Бессмертный Владыка. Адепты проорали приветствие, причём так, что Юэ чуть не оглохла. Вэнь Сюй приветствовал отца согласно этикету и подошёл доложить о проделанной работе — Смотрительная башня была готова (идея Юэ, между прочим! Были сообщения насчёт разгула нечисти на окраинах, вот она и предложила построить такие башни. Плагиат, да-да, но что поделать, если это довольно действенно: и нечисти нет, и адепты дурью не маются). Когда доклад был окончен Вэнь Сюй повернулся и прошёл к месту рядом с троном (иначе и не назовёшь!) отца. Тут Бессмертный Владыка заметил прикреплённый к сыновьей спине листик и поперхнулся воздухом. Он сразу смекнул, чьих маленьких ручек это дело, и посмотрел на Юэ-Юэ, а та, заметив направленный на неё отцовский взгляд, сложила ручки, посмотрела на пол и сделала вид, что она тут ни при чём, только сейчас увидела.   
«Вот маленькая непоседа!» промелькнуло в голове старшего Вэнь. Вэнь Жохань прошёл к своему месту, кивком поприветствовал других Глав, сел и сказал о маленькой шалости девчушки её брату. Тот вздохнул, характер-то у сестрёнки непростой, встал и спустился к этой вредной козявке.

Юэ поняла, что отец её сдал, и приготовилась улепётывать. Но не тут-то было: Вэнь Сюй настолько хорошо её знал, что научился предугадывать действия девчушки, поэтому без особых усилий её отлавливал. Так и сейчас, только Юэ повернулась, чтобы убежать, как оказалась схвачена и бесцеремонно закинута на плечо старшего брата.

— Эй! Поставь, где росло! — начала копошиться девочка, — ну старший брааааат! Это же была невинная шутеечка! Ты чего, обиделся?!

Вэнь Сюй ничего не ответил на вопли младшей сестры, только поправил её на плече, потому что она немного съехала, да снял листок со спины. Вэнь Чао стоял посмеивался и смотрел, что будет дальше. А дальше Вэнь Сюй, как ни в чем не бывало, перевернул листок, достал из мешочка цянькунь грифель и написал что-то. Затем поставил сестрёнку на землю и прилепил на воротник листик, на котором красовалось: «Ищем жениха для этого бесёнка. Кто-нибудь, заберите её!»

Ничуть не изменившсь в лице, наследник Цишань Вэнь повернулся и пошёл обратно на своё место.

Юэ сняла листок, прочитала надпись и, не обращая внимания на бьющегося в истерике Вэнь Чао, ушла к конкурсантам из её клана.

«Это война! Ну, ты попал, старший брат! Будет тебе шурин! И он тебе накостыляет! Отстаньте от меня, не хочу замуж…»


	7. Chapter 7

Как только все разошлись по своим местам, Вэнь Жохань объявил начало Соревнований. Сначала надо было выбрать, кто будет участвовать. Для этого на площади были расставлены мишени.

— Так, быстрее, пошевеливайтесь! — вот ведь неугомонный Чао, надо же ему на кого-нибудь обязательно наорать.

Участники с других кланов пробормотали что-то нелестное в адрес Второго молодого господина Вэнь и распределились по мишеням.

Юэ незаметно прошмыгнула среди своих соклановцев и встала в очередь. Рядом с ней стоял миловидный юноша с зелёными глазами, он теребил рукава клановых одеяний и постоянно кусал губы. «Вэнь Нин! Помнится, он сильно переволновался и промахнулся мимо мишени, когда Вэнь Чао на него наорал, а Вэй Усянь за него заступился. Бедный ребёнок!»

Очередь потихоньку двигалась, и с каждым выстрелом лицо Вэнь Чао становилось всё темнее и темнее — что уж говорить, если каждый второй стреляет, как в первый раз, а каждый первый в сравнении со стрелками других кланов просто бездарь! Юэ тоже стояла и сравнивала стрелков. Да уж, в стрельбе Вэни — это просто атас! Хоть стой, хоть падай! Даже она сама, прозанимавшись всего полтора месяца, и то стреляла лучше!

Известная кучка гениев выделывался кто на что горазд: чего только стоил один Вэй Усянь! Как он это делает? Тут подошла очередь Вэнь Нина. Бедолага громко сглотнул собравшуюся во рту слюну и выкинул лук.

— Эй! Цюнлинь! Ты-то здесь что забыл? Ты что, возомнил себя лучником? Хахахха, — смех Вэнь Чао подхватили его жополизы. — Иди к своей сестре в лазарет!

— Он хорошо стреляет! — сказал неизвестно откуда взявшийся Вэй Усянь. — Вперёд! — обратился он к Вэнь Нину.

Согласно сюжету Вэнь Нин промазал мимо мишени и был поднят на смех. Мальчик потупил взгляд и отступил. Тут Вэнь Чао увидел в шеренге свою сестру.

— А-Юэ! А ты что здесь забыла?! А ну марш к отцу! — заорал Чао на Юэ-Юэ.

— Я?! — с искренним (почти) недоумением переспросила девочка. — Я буду стрелять!

Со всех сторон послышались неудачно сдерживаемые смешки.

— Молодая госпожа Юэ, это юношеские соревнования! — сказал кто-то из толпы.

«Ааааааааа! Какой стыд! Неудивительно, что здесь нет ни одной девушки в шеренге! Это же юношеские соревнования!!! Я забыла об этом! Стыдобааааа…»

— Тебя за призрака примут и подстрелят вместо него! — не унимался Вэнь Чао.

— Старший брат, ты побольше кричи на всех, и вместо меня подстрелят тебя! Сколько очков дадут за Второго молодого господина Вэнь?

— Не знаю, что там по очкам, но вы заслужите бесконечное уважение других конкурсантов! — сквозь смех ответил Вэй Усянь. Вэнь Чао злобно зыркнул на весельчака.

— А что? Кто сказал, что мне нельзя участвовать? — гордо вздёрнула подбородок маленькая девочка. — Кто-то против того, чтобы я участвовала?

— Нет-нет! Все только за! — ответил за всех Вэй Усянь. На его лице сверкала улыбка от уха до уха. — Только никто не ожидал что вам будет интересно стрелять из лука.

— Это почему вы так подумали? — вскинула бровь Юэ.

— Вам же нравится управление кланом, разве нет?

«Что за?! Откуда он узнал?! Это же была секретная информация! Об этом знало только несколько старейшин клана, тогда как?!.»

— Кто вам такое сказал? — ничуть не изменились в лице спросила Юэ.

— Да тут только что услышал, — оживлённо затараторил Вэй Усянь. — Говорят, что вы, юная леди, вторая по влиянию в клане после своего отца, Бессмертного Владыки! Это правда?

Юэ вскинула лук и прицелилась. Мельком глянула на места Глав Орденов. Глава Ордена Ланьлин Цзинь о чём-то оживлённо разговаривал с Главой Юньмэн Цзян, Не Минцзюэ о чём-то задумался, Лань Цижень как подобает выходцу его Ордена сидел и молчал. Отец сильно нахмурился, его руки нервно сжимали подлокотники.

— Могу сказать только то, что кто-то из нашего клана хочет от меня избавиться чужими руками, — Юэ выпустила три стрелы подряд. Первая попала в яблочко, вторая пробила древко первой стрелы, третья приземлилась в миллиметре от первой. Со всех сторон послышались вздохи.

— Неплохо стреляете, Дева Вэнь! — присвистнул Вэй Усянь.

«Отец не распространялся о моём статусе, строго-настрого запретил мне раскрывать свою личность. О моём вкладе в дела клана знали только Главный, Второй, Третий и Пятый старейшины. Утечка информации? Или это махинации кого-то из них? Надо сказать отцу быть настороже.»

Юэ опустила лук, забрала свои стрелы у слуги и подняла руку вверх с условным знаком. Тут же рядом с ней материализовался Вэнь Чжулю. С тех пор, как Юэ стала решать вопросы клана, отец приставил к ней Сжигающего Ядра. Он должен был наблюдать за ней с расстояния и следить за её безопасностью.

Несколько адептов дёрнулись назад — о силе Сжигающего Ядра знали хорошо, поэтому побаивались.

Юэ прошептала Чжулю сообщение, и тот исчез так же быстро, как и появился. Все удивлённо посмотрели на неё — не так-то проста эта дочь Вэнь Жоханя! Юэ прошла к шеренге отобранных для соревнования адептов. Ей стоило держать ухо востро, иначе её просто задавят. По сути, у неё много врагов в клане, Юэ теперь является «замглавы». Перед тем, как документы окажутся на столе Главы Ордена, они проходят через ручки Юэ, именно она оценивает важность документа, делает краткие комментарии для отца или сама решает вопросы: посылает адептов на задания (через Вэнь Сюя, конечно же), распоряжается финансами и тому подобное. Это значит, что с её помощью можно управлять Орденом, либо, если её похитить, то Вэнь Жоханем.

Вскоре группы сформировались, были озвучены правила Соревнований. Раздался бой барабанов. Вперёд!

Участники устремились к привидениям, на которых были отмечены мишени.

*Вшшшуххх* первый символ засиял на небе. За ним последовали еще два.

Юэ отошла от группы брата и начала искать духа. Она не беспокоилась за собственную безопасность — знала, что за ней наблюдают, не дадут в обиду. Так она потихонечку продвинулась вглубь территории. Уже через пять минут она нашла духа, завывающего возле выкорчеванного с корнями деревом. Выдох. Прицелилась. В яблочко! В небе вспыхнул символ Ордена Цишань Вэнь.

«Для первого раза неплохо!»

За полчаса она подстрелила ещё трёх, после чего Госпожа Удача помахала ей ручкой. Поняв, что уже ничего не найдет, Юэ нашла удобное дерево, залезла на него и решила отдохнуть. Не прошло и пяти минут, как какое-то чудо в перьях продралось прямо сквозь кустарники (к слову, чтобы его обойти, надо было всего лишь сместиться правее на десять шагов).

— О! Дева Вэнь! Какая встреча! — ну да, ну да, кто же ещё это может быть, кроме главного героя? (наш пострел везде успел)

— Молодой Господин Вэй? Вы уже наохотились на призраков?

— Да какой же я Молодой Господин? Просто Вэй Усянь, или называйте, как удобно! — вытаскивая листики из волос, воскликнул первый ученик Юньмэн Цзян. — А насчёт призраков… здесь их нет.

— Я знаю, их было только четыре. Раньше.

— Так вы подстрелили четырёх! Довольно метко! А ваш брат подстрелил всего двух. Ходит, на всех орёт!

— А вы не боитесь, что я могу ему рассказать, что вы про него говорите? — спросила девочка.

— Нет, не боюсь! — серые глаза весело взглянули на Юэ — ну ребёнок ребёнком! — Вы не производите впечатление человека, который много говорит и любит докладывать всем про всех.

— Что ж, в этом вы правы, — Юэ спрыгнула с ветки дерева, поправила лук с колчаном и направилась в сторону, где предположительно находился её брат. Вэй Усянь направился следом.

— А как такая маленькая хрупкая леди не боится ходить одна? Тем более, что вас могут попытаться убить?

Юэ ничего не сказала, только слегка одернула клановые одеяния, показав ножны с кинжалом, прикреплённые к поясу, а потом указала глазами в сторону. Вэй Усянь, будучи довольно-таки сообразительным, сразу понял, что Юэ охраняют, в добавок девочка сама сможет за себя постоять — мало верилось, что кинжальчик для украшения повешен.

Вскоре послышались голоса, и Юэ-Юэ вместе с Вэй Усянем вышли на поляну.


	8. Chapter 8

Прямо как по сценарию Чао устроил из Соревнования невесть что: пытался всеми правдами-неправдами убрать других соревнующихся и набрать таким образом больше очков. Он уже поссорился с Цзинь Цзысюанем и какими-то адептами из мелких кланов, но если те бедолаги ничего не могли ответить Второму Молодому господину Вэнь, то Цзысюань как истинный сын благородного Ордена начал с ним ссориться и доказывать свою правоту (как будто это можно сделать). Чуть поодаль стоял Лань Ванцзи, как всегда, по его выражению лица было сложно что-то понять. Юэ, увидев эту сцену с двумя злющими подростками, устало выдохнула и сжала большим и указательным пальцами переносицу. Вэй Усянь сразу же заинтересовался темой конфликта и немного вытянул шею для лучшего обзора. Вряд ли ему это помогло — ничего не загораживало участников спора — но, видимо, это просто такая привычка.

— Старший брат, что здесь происходит? — Юэ направилась прямо на середину поляны, где стояли и гневно прожигали друг друга Вэнь Чао и Цзинь Цзысюань.

«Ну почему, почему мне приходится вправлять мозги этому упрямцу, который с настойчивостью осла прётся прямо в пропасть, то есть на смерть? Где-то я слышала, что если осла привязать короткой верёвкой к дереву недалеко от источника воды так, чтобы тот не мог до него достать, а затем поменять эту верёвку на длинную, то осёл этого не поймёт и даже не попробует подойти к воде, хотя длина верёвки будет позволять это. Так где же та короткая верёвка, за которую можно будет привязать этого идиота, чтобы тот не лез в конфликты?!»

— А-Юэ? Ты куда пропала?! — всё внимание Чао сразу же переключились на объявившуюся наконец сестру. — Ты знаешь, сколько мы тебя искали?!

«Не ты, а твои слуги, зуб даю.»

— Здесь много опасностей, а ты сама разгуливаешь не пойми где! — продолжал возмущаться Второй старший брат девочки.

«К опасностям я подготовлена уж получше, чем ты. И ещё Вэнь Чжулю присматривает за мной, это я уже продемонстрировала тогда на тренировочном поле, а лишаться золотого ядра никто не хочет.»

— Ладно-ладно! — подняла руки по типу 'я сдаюсь' Юэ. — Не будем об этом. Сколько ты подстрелил духов?

Лицо Чао потемнело.

— Двух, больше пока не нашли.

— Ммм, ясно, понятно. Тогда в чём проблема?

«Не буду говорить, сколько я подстрелила, а то бедолагу удар хватит, он и так слишком эмоциональный.»

— Хах! Это всего или на этом участке?

«Ну Вэй Усянь! Кто тебя просил-то, а?! Ну зачем его ещё больше злить! Я тут пытаюсь изменить ход сюжета, но, судя по всему, арка 'Лагерь Перевоспитания' всё же останется! Аааааааа! Все усилия вылетели в трубу! Ходишь, успокаиваешь всех истеричек, пытаешься убрать ненужные конфликты и сгладить острые углы, но вместо этого нажила себе проблем в виде тайного врага! Как будто и без этого нечем заняться!..»

— А вот ваша сестра, Дева Вэнь, подстрелила аж четырёх! Какой пример вы подаёте ей? — никак не унимался засранец.

«За какие грехи мне это все, скажите кто-нибудь?..»

Офигевшее лицо Чао нужно было видеть. Он медленно перевёл взгляд с Вэй Усяня на Вэнь Юэ.

— Четыре?.. — слегка охрипшим голосом переспросил он. Вэнь Чао был уверен, что его сестрёнка вообще ничем не занималась. Он считал, что она просто бездельничает, как и большинство девочек её возраста, а отец её не напрягает с тренировками из-за того, что просто обожает свою единственную дщерь*. Поэтому, когда Юэ на тренировочном поле попала прямо в цель он сильно удивился. На Юэ посмотрели все находящиеся на полянке.

«Так, если мой братец подстрелил так мало, то это в связи с неимением навыков (никогда не видела его тренирующимся в стрельбе с лука), тогда сколько подстрелили остальные?»

— А что, это много? — кашлянула Юэ-Юэ. Она не хотела привлекать к своей персоне лишнего внимания, но то одно, то другое…

— Достаточно, — ответил за всех Вэй Усянь, — однако много для новичка. Сколько времени вы учились стрельбе?

«И как мне ответить на этот вопрос? Сказать, что занимаюсь только полтора месяца, или меня убьют? С моей памятью не составляло труда запомнить все инструкции, добавьте сюда же обеспокоенного папашу, который так волновался о моей безопасности, что научил не только стрельбе из лука и обращению с кинжалом в ближнем бою, но и правильно метать кинжалы, стрелять с рогатки, верховой езде, плаванию, обращению с ядами, способами первой помощи себе (довольно-таки полезно, даже при том, что я в своей прошлой жизни была медиком), и таким образом, превратив этот отрезок времени в сущий ад — всё тело болело настолько, что меня каждое утро поднимали лекари, иначе я не могла встать.»

— Я занималась полтора месяца под руководством отца от рассвета до заката. А что насчёт вас?

— Ого! Вы довольно целеустремлённая! — воскликнул Вэй Усянь. — А я встаю в девять утра, потом охочусь на фазанов и на семена лотоса, немного поспарингуюсь с Цзян Чэном, потом иду гулять до часу ночи.

— Как я вижу, вы не много времени отводите на совершенствование навыков. А вас не ругают за праздное проведение дня?

— Ругают! — довольно ответил юноша.

— Видимо, не помогает, — встрял в разговор Цзинь Цзысюань.

— Но мы ушли от темы, так что произошло? — прочистив горло, спросила Юэ-Юэ.

— Хм, видимо то, что Второй молодой господин Вэнь не смог поймать больше духов, уязвило его гордость, поэтому он решил не позволять другим участвовать в Соревновании лучников, угрожая им расправой.

«Ну приплыли!..»

— Это так? — спросила Юэ у Вэнь Чао. Наш уязвлённый только хмыкнул на это и демонстративно отвернулся.

«А это что ещё было?!. Детский сад, штаны на лямках… Вы серьёзно?!»

Юэ кашлянула в кулак и смущённо посмотрела на несчастных адептов из мелкого Ордена. «Чтоб мне провалиться! Испанский стыд!..»

— Приношу извинения за эту ситуацию, — сказала Юэ в сторону этих адептов. Они явно такого не ожидали, поэтому застыли с широко открытыми глазами и ртами. «Мда, какое же мнение у них должно быть о выходцах клана Вэнь?» — Можете идти охотиться.

Один из адептов, который выглядел самым слабеньким и щупленьким, ответил, что им нечем охотиться. Юэ удивлённо вскинула бровь и перевела взгляд на слуг старшего брата, который выглядел ну очень недовольным, и обнаружила у них в руках луки, явно им не принадлежащие.

— Отдайте им их луки!

Слуги замешкались и не решались выполнить приказ Юэ, то и дело поглядывая на своего лидера, Вэнь Чао. Тот просто взял и отвернулся (на обиженных воду льют, и балконы падают — хотя на открытом воздухе балконов не наблюдалось, а на небе не было ни облачка, не факт, что этого не произойдёт в будущем).

— Брат… — окликнула Юэ упрямца.

— Отдайте им их вещи, глухие что ли?! — рявкнул Вэнь Чао на слуг. Те быстренько отдали отобранные луки их владельцам. Адепты пробормотали слова благодарности и, всё еще находясь в шоке, удалились с полянки. Остались только Юэ, Чао, всё так же недовольно поджимающий губы, его слуги, Цзысюань, проверяющий с угрюмым выражением лица целостность своего лука, Лань Ванцзи, который всё это время молчал в сторонке, и Вэй Усянь со своей улыбкой от уха до уха.

В ста шагах от них внезапно раздался вой привидения, крепкий мат и свист рассекающей воздух стрелы. В небо взлетел символ Юньмэн Цзян.

— О! Это же Цзян Чэн!

«Как он это понял? По матюкам, что ли?»

Послышался шорох одежд и звон колокольчика, и, действительно, на поляну вышел сам Наследник Юньмэн Цзян собственной персоной. Он оглядел всех присутствующих, скривился при виде Вэнь Чао и Цзинь Цзысюаня, скользнул взглядом мимо Лань ВанЦзи и Вэнь Юэ и остановился на Вэй Усяне.

— Цзян Чэн, Цзян Чэн, сколько призраков подстрелил?

— Не скажу.

— Ну и ладно! Какая разница?

«Это его девиз по жизни?»

— Кстати, Лань Чжань, сколько духов ты подстрелил?

Лань Ванцзи ничего не ответил на вопрос Вэй Усяня. Это чудо побежал доставать Второго Нефрита. Юэ в это время решила порассматривать Цзян Чэна.


	9. Chapter 9

Цзян Чэн выглядел слишком сосредоточенным, даже немного зацикленным на чём-то. Сдвинутые брови придавали ему не самый дружелюбный вид — никто, если ему дорога жизнь, не осмелился бы подойти к нему и завести разговор. Детские черты лица ещё не полностью ушли, поэтому выглядел Наследник Юньмэн Цзян так, что хотелось подойти к нему, погладить по голове и успокоить.

«Бедный ребёнок, он так переживает. В оригинале он был, наверное, единственным, кто задумывался о последствиях в столь юном возрасте. События канона сделали его колючим, как ежа. Или это такой характер? В любом случае, он один из моих любимых персонажей, поэтому я сделаю всё, чтобы этот ребёнок был счастлив! Интересно, каким он будет, если Пристань Лотоса останется цела?»

Цзян Чэн почувствовал на себе взгляд Юэ и посмотрел ей прямо в глаза. В этот момент раздались охи-ахи подобравшихся к поляне адептов Гусу Лань — Вэй Ин стащил ленту у Лань Чжаня.

«Хах, легендарная сцена с лентой!»

Но никто ничего не сказал, хотя бы потому, что события стали резко меняться. Юэ почувствовала ветер и отпрыгнула в сторону, прямо на том месте, где только что стояла девочка, красовалась стрела. Перед глазами Юэ замельтешили бело-красные клановые одеяния. Чжулю перехватил в воздухе ещё три стрелы. Послышался крик Вэнь Чао.

«Этого ещё не хватало!»

— Живыми! — крикнула девочка. Чжулю её понял. Бело-красные одеяния взметнулись, и телохранитель исчез. Юэ сразу же побежала к старшему брату.

Вэнь Чао сидел на земле и хватал ртом воздух. Стрела торчала из бедра выше коленной чашечки на десять сантиметров. Крови было немного. Слуги метались, не зная, за что хвататься. Юэ выхватила кинжал и быстрым движением отрезала древко стрелы.

«Главное, чтобы без яда! Надеюсь, крупные сосуды задеты не были… не должны были…»

— Подайте ту стрелу, — приказала Юэ слугам, указывая на ту, что едва не прилетела в неё. — Не смей терять сознание! — похлопала она по щеке Чао. Тот, увидев сосредоточенное и спокойное лицо младшей сестры, тоже начал успокаиваться. Пот струился по его лицу, сам он выглядел напуганным и таким несчастным, что Юэ потрепала его по волосам, нанеся фатальный удар причёске брата. Возможно, со стороны это и выглядело комично, но Юэ об этом не заботилась. Девочка достала из небольшой сумочки, висевшей у неё на поясе, чистую ткань, смочила её антисептиком, который достала оттуда же, и накрыла кровоточащую рану. — Посиди пока так, дождёмся лекарей.

Юэ повернулась, отдала приказ одному из слуг, и тот побежал звать лекарей, затем поднесла к лицу стрелу, понюхала.

«Яда вроде нет, но рисковать не стану, кто знает эти яды мира заклинателей?»

Рядом с ней материализовался Вэнь Чжулю, он встал на одно колено и опустив голову отчитался:

— Нападающие сразу же покончили с собой. Предметов, по которым можно определить принадлежность клану, не обнаружено.

— Смертники, — отозвалась Юэ. — Вставай. Нужно сказать отцу, чтобы был осторожен. Кипиш наводить не стоит, но быть бдительными надо.

— Отцу? — ожил Вэнь Чао. — Он Бессмертный Владыка, что ему будет?!

— Старший брат, 'Бессмертный' это всего лишь титул, он такой же смертный человек, как и мы, поэтому пусть будет в курсе дел. Ещё неизвестно, откуда ждать удар. Это может быть даже кто-то из клана.

— Тогда Чжулю определил бы их по лицам!

— Есть ли организации наёмников, которые предоставляют подобные услуги? — спросила Юэ у Чжулю.

— Есть несколько, — ответил мужчина.

— Вот видишь? Им необязательно самим руки пачкать. И всё-таки отца надо предупредить, — Вэнь Юэ отдала стрелу Чжулю и вопросительно посмотрела на него

Вэнь Чжулю покачал головой («значит яда нет!») и исчез из виду. За то время, что Чжулю находился возле Юэ и охранял её, они успели хорошо друг друга узнать и наладить отношения, которые можно назвать если не дружескими, то приятельскими и доверительными. Посему могли общаться условными знаками, типа того, что они продемонстрировали на тренировочной площадке, либо вообще без слов обходились. Вэнь Чжулю мог считывать её дальнейшие действия и подстраивать свои график и маршрут. С ночными вылазками (на речку, к озеру, полюбоваться на лавовые реки) тоже помогал он. Отец сначала ничего не знал, но потом заметил их во время одной такой вылазки. Тогда они оба получили 'по шее', но совсем скоро отец перестал обращать внимание на происки своего любимого чада, а Чжулю он приказал быть с ней 24/7. С таким графиком не поспишь, поэтому Юэ перестала так часто бегать на прогулки, чтобы дать Чжулю больше времени на сон. Для него сначала это было дико, но вскоре он мог без проблем спать, пока девочка перебирала документы и решала вопросы клана (когда не надо было никуда идти или быть начеку).

— Куда ты его отпустила?! — запаниковал Вэнь Чао. — Нас же сейчас убить могут!

— Ну это вряд ли, а убить нас могут не только сейчас. Да и вообще, все мы когда-нибудь умрём, — пожала плечами Юэ. У бедолаги Чао задёргался глаз, а со стороны Вэй Усяня послышался сдавленный смех, который, как бы он не старался, он не смог замаскировать под кашель.

*ВвуууууОоооууууу*

О, призраки подтянулись!

*Вшух* *Вшух* *Вшух* *Вшух*

Четыре призрака явно не ожидали таких приветливых хозяев. В небо взлетели символы Цишань Вэнь, Ланьлин Цзинь и два символа Юньмэн Цзян. По-видимому, Второй Нефрит Гусу Лань решил уже не участвовать. Точно, он же после этого досрочно покинул соревнования! Не растерялись только Вэнь Юэ, Цзинь Цзысюань, Вэй Усянь и Цзян Чэн.

«А вот и пятый!»

*Вввуууу* *Вшух* *Вшух*

На поляну еще запоздало влетел один дух. Юэ его заметила и выпустила стрелу. Однако не только она одна нацелилась на этого духа. В небо взлетело два символа: белый Цишань Вэнь — обозначающий выход Юэ из соревнования, и фиолетовый Юньмэн Цзян — духа подстрелил Цзян Чэн.

Вэй Усянь отвлёкся на Лань Ванцзи (ну конечно, ему же надо выяснить причину, по которой Нефрит Лань не стал стрелять), и был проигнорирован. Вэнь Чао начал опять огрызаться с Цзинь Цзысюанем, видите ли, почему тот осмелился стрелять на территории их клана, на что получил резонный ответ, что полянка-то не была куплена и помечена, да и вообще, это против правил.

— Старший брат, мы покидаем Соревнование, — обратилась Юэ к наконец-то притихшему Вэнь Чао, который прожигал взглядом Цзян Чэна, как будто тот виноват в том, что его сестра промазала.

— Я ещё не выбыл! — заупрямился Вэнь Чао. Действительно, адепт считался выбывшим, если он промазал по мишени из своего лука, а Вэнь Чао не промазал, однако рана в ноге вряд ли способствует улучшению меткости, коей у Второго Молодого господина Вэнь и так не в избытке.

Юэ, не сказав ни слова, подошла к нему, забрала его лук, прицелилась в скалу и выстрелила. Стрела подскочила от горной породы, в небо взлетел бледный символ Цишань Вэнь. Теперь Вэнь Чао считался выбывшим — из его лука стреляли мимо мишени.

У всех пропал дар речи. Настолько привыкла, что её слушают?

— Эй! Я ещё мог стрелять! — возмутился раненый.

— Второй Молодой господин Вэнь, вы сейчас можете стать только мишенью, — вмешался Вэй Усянь, за что получил просто зверский взгляд. А что Вэй Усянь? А ему, как всегда, всё нипочём, подумаешь, Вэнь Чао прожигает взглядом дыру.

«Подсказывает мне моя чуйка, что без Лагеря никак не обойдётся. Старший брат такого не простит.»

— Согласна с Молодым господином Вэем, сейчас ты никого не подстрелишь. Идём, — Юэ закинула лук и колчан за спину и сказала слугам соорудить что-то наподобие носилок для Вэнь Чао. Лань Ванцзи в это время уже покинул полянку, а Вэй Усянь стал о чём-то спорить с Цзинь Цзысюанем.

«Ну не могут они не ругаться ни с кем! Возраст, что ли такой? А, ладно! И так проблем по горло!»

Так они и покинули Соревнование — Юэ спереди, за ней слуги с носилками, на которых сидел бурчащий проклятия Вэнь Чао.


	10. Chapter 10

Из большого бассейна посреди ванной комнаты поднимались клубы горячего пара. От воды пахло успокаивающими ароматическими маслами, которые к тому же благоприятно действовали на потоки внутренней энергии и золотое ядро (полезное с приятным, так сказать). Слуги не мельтешили, пытаясь всячески угодить хозяевам. Наученные горьким опытом, они оставили все необходимые вещи на столиках, которые стояли недалеко от гигантского бассейна, выложенного белым нефритом. Тишина. Наконец-то спокойствие.

Вэнь Жохань опустился в тёплую, почти горячую воду и прикрыл глаза. Откинул голову на бортик и расслабился. После напряжённого дня горячая ванна — то, что надо. За эти часы Соревнования Лучников много чего произошло. И это вызывало головную боль. Хотелось расслабиться и отдохнуть где-нибудь подальше от всех, не бояться, что тебе прилетит в спину мечом какого-нибудь врага, коих накопилось достаточно много. За то время, что Вэнь Жохань управлял Орденом Цишань Вэнь, он уничтожил полностью или частично множество кланов, выжившие наверняка хотят отомстить. С одной стороны это подстёгивало ещё больше расширять свои владения, стать на вершине всего мира заклинателей, но с другой… хотелось банально отдохнуть. Причём второе всплывало всё чаще и чаще. Возможно, он стареет? Не физически — психически? Устал морально…

Где-то в коридоре послышались шаги — кто-то пытался незаметно подобраться. Мышцы напряглись, взгляд снова стал прожигающе-холодным. Дверь отъехала, из-за неё показалась довольная мордаха. Юэ посмотрела на отца, заметила, что её уже обнаружили, и скривила моську.

— Тебе нужно оттачивать навыки бесшумной ходьбы, топочешь как слон.

— Ну так научи! — девочка подскочила к столику, взяла гребень и села рядом с бортиком бассейна, затем вытащила заколки из волос отца и стала медленно расчёсывать густую длинную шевелюру. Вэнь Жохань снова расслабился и прикрыл глаза.

— Что ты думаешь о нападении? — завела разговор девчушка, перебирая маленькими ручками пряди волос.

— Которое произошло на Соревновании лучников? — Глава Вэнь не удивлялся подобным вопросам дочери — он привык к тому, что девочка знала обо всём, что происходит в клане. В добавок к этому, Вэнь Жохань часто обсуждал с Юэ проблемы Ордена. Они оба ещё давно отметили, что, когда делишься мыслями друг с другом, ответ находится быстрее, да и вариантов решения тоже вдвое больше, поэтому они ничего не скрывали друг от друга. Это была правда, Вэнь Юэ была вторым по влиянию человеком в Ордене после Главы Вэнь — такой себе серый кардинал.

— А было ещё одно? — удивилась Юэ.

— Это было не нападение, а попытка взлома сокровищницы клана Вэнь, причём одновременно с покушением на твою жизнь.

— Ясно… Ты уже подозреваешь кого-нибудь из старейшин?

— Старейшин? Ты думаешь, что это кто-то из старейшин?

— А кто ещё? О моём положении в клане знали только старейшины, даже Второй старший брат не в курсе, какую именно работу я выполняю. Но на Соревновании кто-то намеренно раскрыл информацию, таким образом, любое покушение на мою жизнь можно приписать другим Орденам Заклинателей. К тому же, некоторые заклинатели сами могли напасть на меня, чтобы ослабить Цишань Вэнь.

— Значит, старейшины… Вполне возможно… А что насчёт адептов других кланов?

— Никаких выпадов не было.

— А твой брат считает иначе.

— А-Чао? Уже наябедничал? — хихикнула Юэ. — Серьёзно, как мальчики могут быть такими болтушками! Только встретились, как всё… и споры, и ссоры, и драки, злость, ненависть! Юношеский максимализм?

По ванной прокатился низкий раскатистый смех. Вэнь Жохань отсмеялся и, покачав головой, спросил:

— Ты же тоже ещё ребёнок. Детям свойственно меряться ростом, спорить и соревноваться. Ах, да! Ты же у нас старушка!

— Ах! Как ты можешь так говорить! — возмутилась Юэ.

— А что? Если посчитать, сколько лет твоему сознанию, то ты будешь старше А-Сюя.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, мне всего девять лет от роду, — помахала ресницами Юэ-Юэ.

— Хм, так вот… насчёт четырёх Орденов… — внезапно перескочил с темы Глава Вэнь, — Чао решил, что им стоит привить манеры. На границе с Гусу возник конфликт между нашими заклинателями и адептами из Гусу. Завтра А-Сюй отправится в Облачные Глубины, чтобы разрешить конфликт. А через месяц будет организован Лагерь Перевоспитания для щенков четырёх Орденов.

«Вот и всё.»

— Я отправляюсь завтра с братом.

— Это ещё зачем? Он же не маленький ребёнок, в контроле не нуждается, тем более в контроле маленькой девятилетней девочки.

— Но он довольно вспыльчивый, если его действия повлекут за собой волнения, восстания и даже войну. Не было бы лишним моё присутствие. К тому же, я уже всё решила, тебе меня не остановить.

Вэнь Жохань открыл глаза, повернулся и посмотрел на дочку.

— Почему мне кажется, что тебе известно гораздо больше, чем ты показываешь? Может, тебе известно будущее и законы мироздания?

— Законы мироздания? Ну это вряд ли, — усмехнулась Вэнь Юэ.

— А что насчёт будущего? — заметил брешь в ответе Вэнь Жохань.

— Может известно, а может и нет, — пожала плечами девочка и непринуждённо продолжила расчесывать волосы. — Кто знает, что произойдёт в будущем? А если и знает, то насколько это опасно, насколько тяготит это знание? — она подняла глаза. Вэнь Жохань вглядывался в её лицо, силясь понять, что за этим стоит. — В любом случае, смертным нет доступа к тайным знаниям, а если кто-то пытается добраться до них, то их ждёт печальный конец — много легенд на эту тему.

Вэнь Юэ поняла, что её отец таки понял, что она знает об исходе грядущих событий. Понял, но благоразумно не стал допытываться.

— Интересно, — сказал он, — а бессмертные знают, что их ждёт?

— От кого? — рассмеялась Юэ. — От гадателей, которых они встречают? Или им духи мироздания нашёптывают?

— Значит, всё же нет?..

— Станешь бессмертным — узнаешь. И мне скажешь!

— Простым смертным нет доступа к тайным знаниям, — передразнил Юэ отец и, зачерпнув из бассейна пены, сделал ей усы. Девочка засмеялась и принялась вытирать пену с лица, затем запустила ручки в шевелюру отца и стала массировать кожу головы. На лице Вэнь Жоханя появилась блаженная улыбка, и он устроился поудобнее.

«И это грозный злодей? Безжалостный Глава Цишань Вэнь? Хах… А ведь что бы было, если бы мы с ним не нашли общий язык? Были ли тогда наши отношения холодными? Как иногда описывали в новеллах? Бывает же, что родители не испытывают привязанности к своим детям… Классный же всё-таки у меня папа! И братья прикольные! Вредные (особенно Чао), но всё же хорошие. Надо только чуть-чуть подправить их отношение к другим людям и исправить ситуацию в целом. Стоит мне поднапрячься…»

— Папа.

— Ммм…

— Что ты думаешь о том, чтобы женить старшего брата?

— Женить? А-Сюя? Интересно, на ком же?

— А я придумаю! Как насчёт… заклинательницы из Гусу?

— Хаха, А-Сюй поедет разбираться с конфликтами, а вместо этого женится?

— Ну, а что? — Юэ, задумчиво улыбаясь, наматывала на палец прядку волос, — разве это будет плохо? И конфликт будет исчерпан, и отношения с Орденом Гусу Лань выйдут на новый уровень! А с тихой женой Старший брат сам станет по-спокойнее, рассудительнее. А как у него дети появятся, так вообще! Времени на бесцельное времяпровождение и создание конфликтов с мелкими кланами просто-напросто не будет! Сам подумай, так же будет лучше! А если он сам не будет прислушиваться к нашим советам, то можно будет на него воздействовать посредством его жены — это я возьму на себя! Да и вообще, женщины очень часто влияют на поведение и политику их мужчин.

— А ты ведь тоже с некоторых пор влияешь на политику клана Вэнь. Уже управляешь всеми мужчинами, до которых подтягиваются твои загребущие ручки? И где только вас, девочек, этому учат? — хмыкнул Вэнь Жохань, затем улыбнулся и продолжил. — Смотри только, А-Сюй вспылит и бросит тебя посреди дороги где-то в Юньмэне, и что ты будешь тогда делать?

— Ну ты же прилетишь и заберёшь меня, не так ли? — запорхала густыми ресницами маленькая озорница.

— … Когда это я тебя так избаловал?..


	11. Chapter 11

Ну и погодка! Жуть просто… Хорошо ещё, что догадалась взять с собой меховой плащ — думала, что в горах будет холодно, однако холодно стало уже на половине пути. Обычные люди завидуют заклинателям, потому что те могут летать на мечах, но как мало приятного в этом! Юэ действительно очень хотелось оказаться в повозке, чтобы ей в лицо не дул холодный ветер вперемешку с дождём. Юэ повернулась спиной к ветру и уткнулась лицом в живот Вэнь Сюя. Шикарно, теперь холодные дождевые капли плещут за шиворот!

— Старший брат, давай чуть-чуть помедленнее…

— Мы так не успеем прилететь в Гусу, нас заметёт снегом раньше.

«Час от часу не легче!»

Юэ натянула плащ повыше, чтобы не так продувало, но ноги-то, ноги! Казалось, что они отмёрзли! Девочка чувствовала, что у неё поднимается температура — похоже, она сейчас заболеет.

Через полчаса Вэнь Сюй стучался во врата Ордена Гусу Лань, держа маленькую сестру на руках — та потеряла сознание десять минут назад. Он едва успел подхватить её, иначе она упала бы с меча. Гусуланьцы открыли ворота и были, мягко говоря, удивлены видом Наследника Цишань Вэнь. Вэнь Сюй рявкнул им, чтобы позвали врачей и направился в Главный зал.

Лань Цижэнь, Лань Сичень и Лань Ванцзи уже ждали его. Также в зале были несколько старейшин клана Лань и собственно виновники конфликта — адепты из Цишань Вэнь — два старших адепта и четыре старших ученика и один младший, которые решили громко поприветствовать будущего Главу Ордена. В ответ они получили испепеляющий взгляд и шипение («Тихо!»). Только потом все обнаружили маленький свёрток у него в руках. В это время подошли лекари клана Лань.

Естественно, что взволнованный старший брат закинул все церемонии и дела далеко и надолго, поэтому никаких разбирательств в этот день не последовало.

Очнулась Вэнь Юэ на второй день пребывания в Гусу.

«Я же, вроде, заболела. Где головная боль и ощущение, что меня переехал грузовик?.. И где это я?»

Она находилась в светлой, скромно обставленной комнате. Это и есть Гусу Лань?

Дверь отворилась, в комнату вошёл Вэнь Сюй, а за ним вошли врачи. Вэнь Юэ села в кровати и поприветствовала вошедших. Лекари задали ей несколько вопросов о её самочувствии, проверили пульс, дали выпить лекарство и вышли, пожелав всего хорошего. И что самое интересное, ни слова, ни движения лишнего не сделали! Если бы не знала, подумала бы, что это искусно сделанные роботы.

Как только за врачами закрылась дверь, Вэнь Сюй подошёл к кровати и сел рядом с Юэ.

— Ты точно хорошо себя чувствуешь?

— Естественно, зачем мне врать? — выкинула бровь Юэ. Вэнь Сюй на это только тяжело вздохнул.

— Что случилось, пока я валялась в отключке?

— Да ничего. Я прилетел, сразу же позвал врачей. Нам выделили гостевые комнаты на время, пока ты плохо себя чувствуешь.

— Насчёт того конфликта ещё ничего не выяснял?

— Почему же, выяснил.

— И что там?

— Я не буду вдаваться в подробности, но ученики из Гусу оскорбили наш Орден, поэтому наши адепты их покалечили.

— Я надеюсь, до смертоубийства не дошло? — сухо спросила девочка.

— Пока нет, — ответил старший брат. — Сегодня пойду разбираться.

— Нас, наверное, ждут? — Юэ стала подниматься с кровати, ища свою одежду.

— Ты никуда не пойдёшь! — положил её обратно Вэнь Сюй. — Лежи и восстанавливайся. Я сам могу решить, что мне делать с Орденом Гусу Лань.

— Ага, как же! Сможешь ты решить! К тому же, мне надо поблагодарить их за гостеприимство.

Быстро натянув на себя одежду и совершив утренние гигиенические процедуры, Юэ вместе со своим старшим братом направилась на встречу с Учителем Ланем (ей тоже его надо так называть? Она же у него не училась!..).

Свежий горный влажный воздух придал чувство свежести и силы.

«Какое живописное место! Сесть бы сейчас, достать холсты и краски, иии…»

Главный зал, где принимали гостей был также выдержан в светлых тонах. Лань Цижэнь и его племянники уже сидели на своих местах. Было видно, что они напряжены, но кто бы вёл себя расслабленно, если в ворота стучатся сами дети Бессмертного Владыки Цишаня?

Юэ и Сюй поприветствовали хозяев и подошли к своим местам, точнее, месту — никто не знал, что маленькая девочка тоже придёт. Лань Сичэнь сказал одному из адептов устроить место и для Юэ.

— Вэнь Юэ благодарит Учителя Ланя за гостеприимство и лекарства, они пришлись очень кстати, — Юэ поклонилась согласно этикету. Вэнь Сюй сел за столик. Адепт клана Лань организовал место для Вэнь Юэ. Она поблагодарила его и села. Лицо гусуланьца надо было видеть — он явно не ожидал благодарности от кого-нибудь из клана Вэнь, а тем более благодарности из уст дочери Бессмертного Владыки. Юэ заметила его растерянное выражение и слегка улыбнулась ему. Похоже, это было лишним… С ним всё хорошо?!.

— Первый Молодой господин Вэнь, вы прибыли для того, чтобы разобраться в ситуации, произошедшей между адептами наших кланов? — задал вопрос Лань Цижэнь, после того, как махнул рукой застывшему на месте адепту, и тот ушёл, всё ещё не придя в себя.

— Хм, а есть, в чём разбираться? — холодно ответил Вэнь Сюй.

«Тааак, а вот это нехорошо! Можно было хотя бы не так резко, всё же Старик Лань старше… Эх, придётся разруливать ситуацию!»

— Да, что вообще случилось? — подала голос Вэнь Юэ. — Хотелось бы услышать мнение непосредственно участников этого конфликта.

Лань Цижэнь странно взглянул на Юэ, погладил свою бородку («и чего она всем не нравится? Прикольно же!»), затем сказал позвать адептов своего клана. К столиками брата и сестры подошли два гусуланьца и налили им чай. Юэ поднесла чашу к лицу и вдохнула аромат чая.

«Ммм, какой чай! Листки османтуса, иии… яблоко же, да? Надо будет спросить, где они его покупают, и купить себе.»

Вэнь Сюй с мордой 'кирпич номер один' начал пить чай. Даже бровью не повёл!

Двери зала открылись, вошли те адепты, которых отослал Лань Цижэнь, а за ними…

«Ох ты ж блинский!..»

Заклинатели Гусу Лань, но не такие, как остальные — ухоженные, опрятные — а сильно побитые. Тот, что повыше сильно хромал, как будто ему если не поломали, то вывихнули ногу точно. Другой придерживал свою левую руку, которая безжизненно висела вдоль тела. Лица обоих переливались всеми цветами радуги.

В это время поднялся один из старших адептов Цишань Вэнь.

— Юная Госпожа Вэнь, позвольте вашему слуге рассказать, как всё было, — этот заклинатель явно посчитал, что стоит выслужиться перед младшей сестрой Наследника.

Юэ недоверчиво посмотрела на него и просто кивнула.

— Наша группа охотилась за нечистью недалеко от Облачных Глубин. После того, как выполнили задание, мы решили немного отдохнуть в постоянном дворе на территории Гусу Лань. В трактире мы услышали, как эти двое оскорбляют наш великий Орден Цишань Вэнь, и решили их проучить, — лица побитых адептов Гусу вытянулись. Старший адепт продолжил. — Но мы не ожидали, что их будут защищать! На нас накинулись все посетители этого трактира!

— То есть, вы хотите сказать, что вас побили обычные горожане? — удивлённо спросила Юэ. «Ври больше!»

— Кхм, да, — слегка замялся 'страдалец'. — Мы не могли игнорировать оскорбления в адрес нашего клана, поэтому оповестили вас.

Под конец повествования брови Юэ скрылись за чёлкой. Она посмотрела на гусуланьцев — их лица были не менее удивлёнными. Лань Цижэнь нахмурил брови, а по лицам Нефритов нельзя было прочитать их мысли.

— Так, ясно… — протянула Вэнь Юэ. — А что скажут адепты Гусу Лань?

Никто из клана Лань не ожидал, что спросят и их мнение. Адепты Цишань Вэнь, устроившие явное избиение, тоже этого не ожидали. Избитые юноши неуверенно молчали.

— Не волнуйтесь, говорите правду, — слегка наклонила голову Юэ. Адепты глянули на Лань Цижэня, и получили от него кивок.

— Кха-кха… Мы с братом после завершения патруля, зашли в трактир, чтобы пополнить запасы воды и еды. Там мы увидели эту группу заклинателей. Они сильно выпили, и один из старших адептов стал приставать к дочери трактирщика. Я сказал им, что они пьяны и своим поведением портят репутацию своего Ордена, и что, глядя на них, у людей появляется впечатление, что все адепты Цишань Вэнь ведут себя так. Нас избили, — высокий юноша закончил свою речь и опустил голову.

— И почему в вашем докладе не было ни слова о вашем поведении? — холодно обратилась Юэ к старшему адепту, который рассказывал о случившемся. В её голосе зазвучали стальные нотки, которые было странно слышать из уст девятилетнего ребёнка — такой тон бывает только у тех, кто привык за много лет отдавать приказы. Лицо было очень спокойным, без единой эмоции. В зале, казалось, температура упала на несколько градусов. Все, кроме Наследника Цишань Вэнь, Старика Ланя, Нефритов и старейшин, сжались под давлением. Казалось, что они стоят не перед маленькой девочкой, а перед самим Бессмертным Владыкой. Да уж, нагонять страх на окружающих она научилась у своего отца. Надавим эмоционально, добавим ещё сюда же небольшую технику для подавления противника, которую достала для неё няня Шао, и можно брать врунишек горяченькими. Правда, по-случайности, можно захватить ещё и просто пугливых и неуверенных в себе бедолаг — да, мир порой жесток, но что поделать, либо ты, либо тебя.


	12. Chapter 12

Вэнь Сюй посмотрел на сестру и отставил чашу в сторону, он знал, что она в ярости. Лань Цижэнь ещё раз внимательно посмотрел на Вэнь Юэ.

— Это небольшие детали, которые не стоят упоминания, — пропищал старший адепт. Пот стекал по его лбу и вискам — кто знал, что эта маленькая дочь Вэнь Жоханя такая жуткая?

«Вот знала я, что так выйдет! Что ну не могли гусуланьцы сами начать конфликт! Они для этого слишком скромные и сдержанные! Но не я…»

— Так значит, ты подтверждаешь, что всё произошло именно так, как сказал этот адепт из Гусу? — ледяным тоном Юэ можно было заморозить тушку мамонта.

— Да, все было так… — проскулил старший адепт Цишань Вэнь.

— Моё мнение такое: это не они оскорбили наш Великий Орден, а вы своим поведением.

Адепты Цишаня упали на колени, умоляя их пощадить. Юэ было, мягко говоря, всё равно на них — они вызывали лишь отвращение.

— Уведите их! Разберёмся с ними позже, — приказал своим слугам Вэнь Сюй.

«Так, мне стоит успокоиться…»

Юэ выдохнула, снова мягко улыбнулась и встала.

— Прошу прощения у Учителя Ланя за поведение адептов Цишань Вэнь. Мы отняли у вас время.

— Ну что вы, не стоит! — удивлённо ответил Лань Цижэнь. Сначала благодарности, теперь извинения… это точно дочь Вэнь Жоханя? Наследник Цишань Вэнь до сих пор не произнёс ни слова, значит он согласен?! Что вообще происходит?!

Лань Сичэнь тихо выдохнул, теперь он был не так напряжён.

— Хм, — отставил Сюй чашу с чаем. — Так как это всё, что нам нужно было, то мне стоит пойти отчитаться Бессмертному Владыке.

— Хорошо, иди, а мне еще кое-что надо обсудить с Учителем Ланем, — сказала ему Юэ. Вэнь Сюй посмотрел на неё, но ничего не сказал — отец мог поручить ей какое-то дело. Затем встал и вышел.

Все взгляды собрались на Вэнь Юэ. Та, как ни в чём не бывало, выпила ещё немного чая, а затем обратилась к Лань Цижэню.

— Учитель Лань, я думаю, вы понимаете, что я прибыла не просто так, — Юэ стала серьёзной, больше не улыбалась.

— Естественно. Вас прислал Бессмертный Владыка?

— Нет, я приехала сама, но Глава Цишань Вэнь об этом знает.

— Так по какому поводу Молодая Госпожа Вэнь почтила нас своим присутствием? — задал вопрос Лань Цижэнь. При условии, что слухи про влияние дочери Бессмертного Владыки были правдивы, повод должен быть, и при том довольно веским.

— Сватовство.

В зале повисла гробовая тишина. Никто такого не ожидал. Кто к кому будет свататься? Цишань Вэнь к Гусу Лань, или наоборот?! И кто сватается-то?! Не Наследник же Цишаня? Он же только что вышел!

— Сватовство?.. — переспросил Лань Цижэнь.

— Именно, — невозмутимо кивнула Юэ. — Ищу невесту для своего старшего брата — Наследника Цишань Вэнь. Я считаю, что это выгодно также и вашему Ордену.

— Выгодно? С чего бы? — нахмурился Лань Цижэнь. — Да и почему именно наш Орден? Насколько мне известно, у вашего Ордена есть много подчинённых кланов, где, конечно же, есть невесты.

— Да, вам это выгодно. Сами подумайте, разве не удобно иметь своего человека в Цишань Вэнь? — Юэ покрутила чашку в руках и продолжила. — Вам, наверное, известно, что меня никто не планировал брать с собой. В данной ситуации, этот конфликт закончился бы плохо, никто не собирался ничего выяснять, — Лань Цижэнь нахмурился ещё сильнее, уж о том, как решают дела в Цишань Вэнь он знал даже очень хорошо. — К сожалению, большинство старейшин нашего Ордена не хотят принимать во внимание действия других Орденов, не хотят сотрудничать, — Вэнь Юэ посмотрела прямо в глаза Учителю Лань. — Они хотят властвовать. Подчинять.

Со всех сторон раздались шепотки, старейшины клана Лань стали обсуждать между собой слова Вэнь Юэ. Нефриты выглядели обескуражено, но не вступали в обсуждение, обдумывая ситуацию в уме, только глянули на своего дядю, который был от таких новостей явно не в хорошем настроении. Если все именно так, то не собирается ли Клан Вэнь уничтожить другие Ордены? Да и то, как вели себя адепты Цишаня, как обустроили места для других Глав Орденов, показывало, что ситуация накаляется, готовится переворот.

— Однако, — продолжила она, — я не считаю это разумным по многим причинам. Положение Четырёх Орденов стало таким в глазах старейшин Цишань Вэнь. Вам стоит обдумать мои слова насчёт брака.

— Разве брак сможет изменить положение, если всё зашло так далеко? — спросил один из старейшин Гусу. Когда это какой-то брак мог предотвратить кровопролитие? На время — да, но в долгосрочной перспективе…

— Дело даже не в самом браке, — пояснила Юэ, — дело во влиянии, которое сможет оказать ваша заклинательница на моего старшего брата. Наследник Вэнь слишком вспыльчив, порой агрессивен. Его надо контролировать. А это сможет сделать только его жена. Женщины порой часто влияют на решения своих мужей. Нужна девушка, которая будет достаточно умна и мудра. Она не должна привлекать к себе много внимания, выглядеть кроткой и покорной, но в то же время, иметь в себе стержень, руководить всем из тени, помогая тем самым мне и представляя интересы вашего клана. Естественно, я ей помогу адаптироваться и научу выживать в условиях постоянной борьбы за власть. Я буду ответственна за это дело, вы в случае успеха не только ничего не потеряете, но и приобретёте. Учитель Лань, завтра мы собираемся отбывать в Цишань, у вас есть время для размышлений. С вашего позволения, я вас покину, — Юэ поставила чашку, встала из-за столика, поклонилась и направилась к выходу.

— Зачем вы нам всё это рассказали? Разве не в ваших интересах заполучить ещё большую власть? — наконец, заговорил Лань Сичэнь. Этот вопрос крутился в головах как минимум у половины присутствующих.

— Как я уже сказала, я не считаю такой подход разумным, — развернулась Вэнь Юэ. — И, если быть честной, я не считаю, что всё в этом мире можно решить властью — мёртвым она ни к чему, — Юэ улыбнулась и снова стала выглядеть как маленький ребёнок — как будто это не она только что вела переговоры со старшими на равных и не она решала проблему противостояния двух великих Орденов. Да, она хорошо усвоила это — нужны ли теперь ей все те контракты и средства, из-за которых от неё избавились? Нет. Ей нужно выжить, а для этого нужно не допустить Аннигиляции Солнца.

«Ну-с, я сделала всё, что могла. Теперь всё зависит от решения Лань Цижэня. Ну, и, немного, от благоразумности и способностей девушки.»

— Ты, наконец, изволила выйти? — справа от Юэ раздался голос. Вэнь Сюй. Он всё слышал? — Что вы там так долго обсуждали? Тебе дал задание отец?

«Ишь ты любопытный какой!»

— Да, и тебя это касается в первую очередь.

Вэнь Сюй удивлённо поднял бровь.

— И что же это за дело, если не секрет?

— Без тебя тебя женили!

— Что?!

— Не кричи, в Облачных Глубинах запрещается шуметь, — улыбнулась Юэ-Юэ. — Да не волнуйся ты так, — похлопала она его по руке (чутка не достала до плеча — вот шкаф здоровенный!). — Всё будет нормально!

— Нормально?! — прошипел Сюй. — Наверняка это была твоя идея! Вот маленький бесёнок! Отец вообще в курсе?

Юэ радостно засмеялась.

— Ну, конечно! Ты уже отправил ему отчёт?

— Отправил, — угрюмо буркнул себе под нос старший брат, явно жалея о том, что вышел из зала так рано, да и вообще о том, что взял эту козявку мелкую с собой. — Что за невеста-то?

— Завтра узнаешь! — загадочно улыбнулась девочка — ей бы самой знать!

Вечером Юэ приняла ванну, села на кровать и стала расчёсывать волосы. Внезапно в дверь постучали.

«Брат?»

— Войдите, — сказала Юэ, быстро одев поверх пижамы клановые одежды.

Дверь отворилась, однако из-за неё вышел не Вэнь Сюй, а девушка в одеяниях Ордена Гусу Лань. Она была высокая, стройная, с приятными чертами лица. На вид ей было лет шестнадцать-семнадцать, не более.

«Красавица!»

— Простите за столь поздний визит, Молодая Госпожа Вэнь, — голос у девушки был под стать ей — такой же красивый, мелодичный.

— Ничего страшного, я ещё не собиралась ложиться спать, — Юэ не покривила душой — она взяла с собой свитки по развитию внутренней энергии, которые ей дал её отец. Девочка заметила нерешительность своей гостьи и решила сделать первый шаг. — Так по какому поводу вы решили навестить меня?

— Молодая Госпожа Вэнь, я случайно услышала то, что вы говорили в Главном зале.

«Ага! Первый доброволец?..»

Юэ внимательно посмотрела на заклинательницу и заметила, как неуверенность ушла, и её заменила твёрдая решимость.

— Я хочу помочь своему клану! Я хочу быть полезной!


	13. Chapter 13

«Вот это порыв! Похвально!»

— Ты хочешь помочь своему клану? — спросила Вэнь Юэ. — Ты знаешь, что от тебя требуется?

— Я знаю, что мне придётся стать женой вашего брата и действовать во благо других Орденов заклинателей, — уже не так уверенно сказала девушка. Юэ ещё раз внимательно посмотрела на неё.

«Она точно поняла всё так, как надо, или перепутала/не дослушала?»

— Всё ясно, — вздохнула Юэ. — Присаживайся. Как тебя зовут?

Девушка нашла взглядом креслице, села.

— Я не представилась, меня зовут Лань Шуан. Я дочь Седьмого старейшины Гусу Лань, — и молчит, ждёт следующего вопроса.

«Ну ладно, допустим…»

— Меня зовут Вэнь Юэ, приятно познакомиться, — кивнула Юэ. — Ты слышала весь мой разговор с Учителем Ланем? — Лань Шуан напряглась. — Не волнуйся, я спрашиваю не для того, чтобы рассказать старшим, а для того, чтобы понять, что ты знаешь. И ещё мне хочется узнать о тебе побольше.

Лань Шуан кивнула скорее себе, чем Юэ, о чём-то подумала и начала рассказывать.

— Как я уже сказала, я являюсь дочерью старейшины, поэтому все ждут от меня таких же достижений в практике заклинательства, что и у отца, и даже больше. Но… я не смогла оправдать их надежд. Мне почему-то сложно даётся укрепление моего Золотого Ядра, поэтому здесь мне нечем хвастать. Я услышала ваш разговор… узнала о проблемах клана. Если бы не ваше вмешательство, то… наш Орден бы прекратил существование? — спросила Шуан, на что получила утвердительный кивок. — Я подумала, что, если мне не суждено стать великим заклинателем, то смогу как-то иначе доказать свою полезность. Я быстро учусь и хочу помочь. В чём будет заключаться моя роль?

— Ну, во-первых, как ты уже поняла, тебе надо будет выйти замуж за моего брата. Во-вторых, придётся научиться некоторым политическим хитростям. С этим я тебе помогу. Вполне вероятно, что ты столкнёшься с проблемами, которые тебе будут устраивать старейшины нашего клана. Тебе надо научиться манипулировать людьми, — Юэ слегка наклонилась вперёд, — этому я тебя тоже научу. Твоя задача — перевоспитать моего брата! — Лань Шуан прикрыла рот от удивления. — Ты, скорее всего, наслышана о поведении моего старшего брата. Так вот, тебе придётся сделать его более спокойным, рассудительным, завоевать его сердце и доверие, сделать так, чтобы он прислушивался к тебе, к твоим советам. Он должен перестать сжигать кланы по своей прихоти и начать сотрудничать с другими Орденами. Много всего? Да. Но необходимо.

«Так, дорогуша, ты услышала мои требования, что теперь скажешь?»

— Я готова! — на одном дыхании сказала Лань Шуан, её голос звучал твёрдо, уверенно. — Я буду следовать вашим указаниям.

— Значит, с этого дня мы подруги и союзники, — улыбнулась Юэ-Юэ.

— Хорошо, Молодая Госпожа Вэнь.

— Нет-нет! Просто Вэнь Юэ! — Юэ протянула руку для рукопожатия. В этом мире это являлось отступлением от этикета, но, по мнению Юэ, это было приемлемо для друзей. Лань Шуан поколебалась немного, а затем также улыбнулась и пожала руку в ответ.

Девочки ещё после этого поболтали о всяком разном: об обычаях и правилах Гусу Лань, о порядках Цишань Вэнь, даже о последних модных заколках для волос. Лань Шуан оказалась довольно интересным собеседником, что не могло не радовать — иметь подругу, с которой можно обсудить разные девчоночьи проблемы. Юэ с детства находилась в обществе мужчин (не считая няню Шао), поэтому ей было очень интересно и весело.

Когда они поняли, что заболтались, то уже было одиннадцать часов, а это значит, что все должны уже спать. Юэ поняла затруднения Шуан (уж по новелле она помнит, что за ночные гуляния можно получить наказание), поэтому предложила ей спать у неё — а что тут такого? Они обе девушки, к тому же спать с кем-то спокойнее — она сама часто прибегала к отцу, а если его нет — терроризировала братьев (Чао в эти моменты проклинал всё сущее — у него не получалось развлекаться со своими раскрасавицами. Ах, какое горе! Юэ очень сожалела).

Проснулись девушки от звонка колокола — подъём.

— Ну что, пойдём говорить Учителю Ланю и твоему отцу о том, что ты едешь с нами?

— Да, — в голосе Лань Шуан начала проскальзывать нервозность.

Девушки быстро осуществили утренние процедуры, оделись и направились в Главный зал. Возле двери они обнаружили Вэнь Сюя, тот держал в руках запечатанный свиток с печатью Цишань Вэнь — письмо от отца!

— Доброе утро, брат! — Юэ улыбнулась и подошла к Сюю. Шуан остановилась в нерешительности и искоса посматривала на Наследника Цишань Вэнь — как-никак, ей придётся выйти за него замуж.

Высокий, красивый, сильный, влиятельный — он был бы идеальным мужем, если бы не его характер.

— Доброе, — кивнул Вэнь Сюй, затем он перевёл взгляд на заклинательницу в одеяния Гусу Лань и вопросительно посмотрел на свою сестру.

— Это письмо для меня? — спросила Юэ, не обращая внимания на вопрос брата. Вэнь Сюй кивнул и отдал ей письмо. Юэ развернула свиток и пробежалась глазами по первой строчке. Письмо было от отца.

«Прочитаем по пути.»

— А-Шуан, идём? — короткий кивок, и девушка оказалась от неё по правую руку. Так они втроём прибыли в Главный зал. Шуан тихонько проскользнула к своему отцу — Седьмому старейшин Гусу Лань. Это был тот самый старейшина, что задал вопрос о целесообразности брака. Юэ поприветствовала присутствующих — те же лица, что и вчера. Затем посмотрела на Лань Шуан и её отца — лицо последнего было шокированным, он с недоверием и беспокойством смотрел на свою дочь.

— Учитель Лань, насчёт нашего вчерашнего разговора… — начала Юэ. Лицо Вэнь Сюя потемнело — его просто продали! И продала его собственная сестра!

— Мы обсудили это Советом Старейшин, — ответил Лань Цижэнь, — у нас есть несколько кандидаток.

— Ох! Насчёт девушек! — воскликнула Юэ. — Я уже нашла подходящую девушку. Её зовут Лань Шуан.

Вэнь Сюй ещё раз глянул на Лань Шуан — значит, всё-таки это она. Лань Шуан поклонилась старейшинам.

— Ты уверена? — спросил у неё Лань Цижэнь. Девушка кивнула. — В таком случае иди собираться.

— Да, Учитель Лань! — Шуан поклонилась и посмотрела на Юэ.

— Я ей помогу, — сказала Вэнь Юэ. Затем шёпотом обратилась к брату. — Ничего не испорть! Я тут применила все свои способности дипломата. Если испортишь — пеняй на себя. Не получишь место Главы Ордена.

Вэнь Сюй только вздохнул. А что тут скажешь? Маленькая сестра действительно очень влиятельна, поэтому при выборе Главы её голос будет, скорее всего, решающим — отец в последнее время не ставит под сомнение ее действия.

Из зала вышли Юэ, Шуан и её отец.

— Нужно предупредить маму о моём решении, как-то она не знает, — напомнила Лань Шуан.

— Конечно, надо предупредить, — согласилась Юэ.

— А-Юэ, а зачем ты с нами пошла? — спросила Лань Шуан.

— Ну, во-первых, я помогу тебе выбрать, какие вещи стоит взять, а какие нет. Всё равно как приедем в Безночный Город, купим тебе всё, что надо и не надо — всё-таки ты теперь моя подруга и родственница. А во-вторых, твоя мама, скорее всего, волнуется, поэтому я её заверю, что всё будет хорошо. Когда мы выедем, я напишу письмо отцу. Как только мы приедем в Безночный Город, я представлю тебя старейшинам клана. С моим покровительством мало кто решится чинить тебе препятствия. Не волнуйся, — улыбнулась Юэ-Юэ.

— Я поняла, спасибо, — улыбнулась в ответ Лань Шуан.

На самом деле, Шуан уже об этом знала, а Юэ сказала об этом, чтобы Седьмой старейшина Лань не так волновался.

Мать Лань Шуан оказалась очень приятной женщиной, Юэ нашла с ней общий язык (ну вообще-то, она с кем угодно найдёт общий язык), заверила её, что с Шуан ничего не случится, и что её дочь будет часто писать им письма. Янь Лу (мама Шуан) быстро собрала приданое и проводила их.


	14. Chapter 14

Попрощавшись с родителями Лань Шуан, девушки пошли к Главному залу, где собрались к этому времени уже полностью собранные адепты Цишань Вэнь.

— Готовы? — спросил Вэнь Сюй. По его лицу было непонятно, о чём он думает.

— Да, мы собрались, — кивнула Юэ-Юэ. — Постой-ка, мы что, обратно тоже на мечах полетим?!

— Ну да, а что?

— Я не хочу, — запротестовала Юэ. — Где это видано, чтобы невеста в Орден летела на мече?!

— Вот и повидаем, — равнодушно ответил Вэнь Сюй.

— Я и А-Шуан поедем только в повозке, — категорично заявила девочка.

— Тебе обязательно устраивать истерики по малейшему поводу? — зло спросил Вэнь Сюй.

— Истерики по малейшему поводу закатывает А-Чао, а я возмущаюсь в исключительных случаях, — хмыкнула Вэнь Юэ. — Если мне опять станет плохо, то я посмотрю, как ты будешь объяснять отцу, почему мои сопли тянутся от Гусу до Цишаня.

Лань Шуан прыснула от смеха, прикрыв нижнюю половину лица широким белым рукавом. Сюй вздохнул и отправил адептов найти повозку.

Приблизительно через час девушки уже сидели в хорошо обставленной карете — об этом позаботились те адепты, которые устроили конфликт. После того, как они навели блеск и комфорт, один из старших адептов попросил Вэнь Юэ о снисхождении. Юэ сказала, что смертную казнь они не получат, хотя за оскорбление Ордена Цишань Вэнь полагалось именно такое наказание — могли уничтожить даже целый клан проштрафившегося подчинённого.

Девушки с удобством разместились в карете. Юэ достала письмо отца и принялась за чтение.

«Дочь моя!  
Я получил отчёт о разрешении конфликта. Что насчёт твоего плана по женитьбе А-Сюя? Как изменилась ситуация в Гусу Лань после твоего вмешательства?  
Утром, когда вы отбыли, слуги обнаружили, что в твои покои было совершено проникновение с целью убийства. Будьте бдительны.»

«Вот, значит, как… Хорошо, что я не в своих покоях ночевала, а у отца (привычки, особенно с детства, плохо уходят). Надо написать ответ. И насчёт А-Шуан предупредить.»

Достав из мешочка цянькунь чистые листы и письменные принадлежности, Юэ разложила их на столике (как удобно! Эти адепты могут думать мозгами, когда нужно) и стала строчить ответ. Лань Шуан удивлённо посмотрела на Юэ — неужели у неё так много работы, что даже в поездке не удаётся отдохнуть?

«Дорогой отец!  
Помолвка была заключена, еду с золовкой домой. Необходимо созвать старейшин на Совет — хочу представить её им во избежание всяких неприятных инцидентов. Очень милая девушка, мы с ней успели подружиться.  
Пусть Чжулю постарается найти незадачливых убийц. После определим, из какого они клана, почему напали, и что с ними делать.  
Едем в повозке, поэтому прибудем через неделю.  
Берегите себя, не перенапрягайтесь.»

Юэ свернула свиток, закрепила его печатью, которую на всякий случай носила с собой. Увидев вопросительный взгляд Шуан, она улыбнулась и ответила:

— Нужно было ответить на письмо отца, предупредить его о нашем прибытии. Ехать мы будем примерно неделю, — затем девочка вытащила руку через окно и махнула кистью. Через секунду Вэнь Сюй показался в вырез окна. — Это нужно отослать отцу, пошли кого-нибудь из слуг. И почему ты летишь на мече? Можно же было ехать с нами.

— Хмф, делать мне нечего, — скривился Вэнь Сюй. — Я заклинатель, поэтому буду лететь на мече.

— Упрямец, — Юэ показала брату язык и задёрнула шторку. Лань Шуан хихикнула, прикрыв лицо рукавом. Юэ весело улыбнулась ей. Погода была замечательная, настроение отличное — шикарно!

На второй день пошёл сначала дождь, а потом и снег.

«Как же хорошо, что мы не летим где-нибудь среди облаков, а сидим в карете.»

Лань Шуан уснула под поскрипывание и плавное покачивание повозки. На столике остывал фруктовый чай, купленный в деревушке по пути. За окном падают большие хлопья снега, деревья прикрыты снегом, кругом белым-бело. Тихо. Спокойно. Беззаботно. Юэ позволила себе расслабиться и уснуть. В такой уютной обстановке они ехали два дня. Затем стало понемногу теплеть, дорога раскисла, лошади поскальзывались на дороге, колеса застревали.

«Здесь путешествие с одного Ордена в другой напоминает смену времён года. В Гусу почти что зима, на территории Юньмэн почти весна… Интересно, доедем до Цишаня и будет лето? Скорее бы уже доехать! Хочу нормально помыться в своей ванне, растянуться на кровати и ничего не делать!»

Через день карета остановилась у ворот Знойного дворца, и Юэ выпрыгнула из неё, таща за собой Лань Шуан. Тут же откуда-то появился Чжулю — вот как он это делает, а?!

— Привет, — радостно сказала Юэ. — Старейшины уже собрались?

— Да, — кивнул телохранитель. Затем он увидел Вэнь Сюя и поприветствовал и его, после чего опять повернулся к Вэнь Юэ. — Все старейшины, а также Бессмертный Владыка ожидают вас.

«Ндя, я опоздала? Терпеть не могу опаздывать!»

Юэ ещё в своей прошлой жизни приучила себя приходить заранее. Если будешь постоянно опаздывать, то многое пропустишь, а это порой бывает критично.

— Значит, так… — Юэ посмотрела на Лань Шуан, схватила её за руку и потащила по коридору в зал, где собираются старейшины клана. Чжулю бесшумной тенью шёл рядом. — Сейчас будет собрание старейшин, на котором я тебя представлю. Это в какой-то степени поможет тебе в налаживании полезных связей.

— Помимо тебя? — удивилась Лань Шуан. — Я думала, что тебя и наследника хватит.

— Хах! — усмехнулась девочка. — По сути, да, нашего влияния должно хватать, но неужели ты думаешь, что никто не хочет управлять Орденом вместо главной ветви клана? Здесь много хитрых змей и шакалов, которым только дай повод вцепиться тебе в горло.

На лице Лань Шуан отразилось удивление и волнение.

— Поэтому ты должна быть предельно осторожна — улыбайся, делай вид, что всё слушаешь, но ни в коем случае не расслабляйся.

Заклинательница из Гусу косо глянула на Вэнь Чжулю.

— С ним всё в порядке, — заметила взгляд Шуан Юэ, — он мой человек, — затем подумала и добавила, — мой и отца. В его преданности не стоит сомневаться.

Они дошли до тяжёлых, украшенных золотом и драгоценными камнями, дверей. Рядом с дверями стояло двое старших заклинателей. Увидев Юэ, они поклонились и отворили двери. Тут Вэнь Сюй, о котором все забыли (и автор тоже😅) обогнал Лань Шуан и вошёл в зал первым.

Зал был тоже огромным, богато украшен, даже больше, чем двери, прямоугольной формы. Вдоль стен стояли резные столы, за которыми сидели старейшины. В самом конце зала была лестница, ведущая на площадку, на которой стояло кресло из чистого золота — ни дать ни взять, трон! На этом 'троне' сидел сам Глава Цишань Вэнь, Бессмертный Владыка Вэнь Жохань.

В зале сидели все старейшины Ордена Цишань Вэнь. Их присутствие подавляло. Вэнь Чжулю остался за дверями. Юэ нисколько не изменилась в лице, хотя не часто видела всех старейшин в полном составе. К тому же, кого ей бояться? Самый сильный и могущественный здесь — её отец. А она видела Вэнь Жоханя даже в ярости, когда никто бы ни за какие сокровища мира не захотел быть поблизости, и научилась легко успокаивать. Делов-то, подойти, обнять, спросить, какие пирожные он хочет покушать — и всё! Глава Цишаня спокоен, доволен.

А вот Лань Шуан разволновалась не на шутку — она и в своём Ордене волновалась при встрече со старейшинами (исключая её отца), а тут все старейшины самого мощного Ордена.

Вэнь Юэ прошла в середину зала вслед за братом, Шуан бессознательно пошла за ними, склонив голову. Вэнь Сюй склонился в приветственном поклоне.

— Этот Наследник Клана приветствует Бессмертного Владыку и старейшин величайшего Ордена под Солнцем!

Юэ увидела страх в глазах Шуан и слегка дёрнула её за рукав. Лань Шуан подняла голову и встретилась с ней взглядом. Юэ улыбнулась ей уголками губ. В следующее мгновение взгляд заклинательницы из Гусу стал твёрдым — она здесь представляет интересы своего Ордена! Большинство старейшин из клана Вэнь не хотят считаться с её кланом. Она не должна опозорить себя, свой Орден и Вэнь Юэ.

— Вэнь Юэ…

— И Лань Шуан…

— …приветствуют Бессмертного Владыку и старейшин величайшего Ордена под Солнцем!

Девушки одновременно склонились в приветственном поклоне.


	15. Chapter 15

Старейшины стали перешёптываться друг с другом. Ну естественно, они ведь уже считали, что от Облачных Глубин и упоминаний не останется, но нет же! Теперь в Знойном Дворце появилась заклинательница в одеяниях Гусу. Причём приехала вместе с Наследником и любимой дочерью Бессмертного Владыки!

— Конфликт улажен? — сразу перешёл к делу Вэнь Жохань. Его голос был низким, немного хриплым и… уставшим?

— Да, отец, — ответила, слегка поклонившись, девочка. — Я привезла с собой невесту Наследника, будущую Госпожу нашего Ордена. Её зовут Лань Шуан, она дочь Седьмого старейшины Ордена Гусу Лань. С этого дня я буду ответственной за неё и научу её всему необходимому.

Вэнь Жохань посмотрел внимательнее на Лань Шуан. Та немного съежилась под его тяжёлым взглядом.

— Хорошо. Тогда распорядись, чтобы её поселили рядом с тобой.

— Слушаюсь.

— Что насчёт конфликта? — этот вопрос был скорее для старейшин, чем для него самого — он знал, что его дочь выполняет всё так, что не подцепишься.

— Конфликт был улажен. Виновники наказаны.

«Ну, почти… Надо будет сказать брату, чтобы придумал им какое-нибудь наказание, чтоб неповадно было ссоры разжигать. Только без жутких травм и убийств! Не стоит настраивать против себя адептов. Да и то, что заклинатели клана Вэнь любят цапаться с другими заклинателями, не новость.»

— Вы свободны. Сын, останься.

Вэнь Юэ и Лань Шуан еще раз поклонились старшим, а затем вышли из зала. Заклинательница из Гусу выдохнула с облегчением. Вэнь Чжулю снова появился за спиной Юэ.

— Испугалась? — хмыкнула Юэ.

— Да, немного, — кивнула Лань Шуан. — Я раньше только слышала о Бессмертном Владыке, но никогда не видела его вживую, — Шуан смущённо посмотрела на Вэнь Юэ.

— Хах, — усмехнулась девочка. Дааа… Мало кто не знает о Бессмертном Владыке Цишань Вэнь, и знают они в большинстве своём по слухам. Безжалостный, бессердечный, жестокий, алчный, жадный… Добавьте туда же кучу отрицательных черт и… Вуаля! Перед вами портрет Вэнь Жоханя! И что самое интересное, большинство из этих слухов правдивы — они не из пальца высосаны. За время своего властвования Вэнь Жохань уничтожил много кланов и Орденов, нажил несметное множество врагов, от которых другие люди и узнают подробности его 'подвигов'.

Сначала Юэ хотела преобразовать Орден путём влияния на Вэнь Жоханя, но после того, как она понаблюдала за ним своими глазами, она поняла, что изменить его не просто сложно — невозможно. Перевоспитать взрослого мужчину? Серьёзно?! Поэтому пришлось оставить эту идею до лучших времён, а пока… пытаться самой добраться до управления Орденом. Причём не из тени, как она это делала раньше, а законно, будучи старейшиной. Старейшины женщины бывают?..

А если рассуждать над поведением Вэнь Жоханя чуть подольше, то это не мы такие — жизнь такая! Нет, ну честно, в мире не выжить, если будешь со всеми милым, невинным лапочкой. Сознание тут же подогнало образ Сяо Синчэня. Блиииин, опять стекло…

«И да, с этой аркой надо что-то делать. И Сюэ Яна жалко. Он же не виноват в том, что его таким сделали! Да, миллионы людей живут на улице, защищаясь от таких же бездомных людей и собак. Просто у ребёнка не выдержала психика. Кто-то из читателей писал, что он очень милый, и что он классный. Да, несомненно, милый и классный… если бы был нормальным. Этого ребёнка очень жаль, если бы его судьба сложилась иначе, то он был бы нормальным?.. Кто-то писал о его влюблённости в Сяо Синчэня, но какая может быть любовь, если в таком психическом состоянии стираются границы между любовью и ненавистью?! В нашем мире Сюэ Яна упекли бы в психушку и не выпускали бы ни под каким предлогом. Да и вообще в этой новелле все герои неоднозначны. Вон, я сидела, рыдала, когда узнала, через что прошёл Мэн Яо. Его тоже сделали злодеем люди, которые его окружали, и их отношение к нему.»

Пока Юэ была погружена в свои мысли, их компания дошла до её покоев. Возле входа стояла стража. На поясах заклинателей висела золотая подвеска в виде солнца — личная охрана Главы Ордена Цишань Вэнь! Этих ребят тренировал сам Владыка, поэтому можно представить, насколько подготовленными они были. Муха мимо не пролетит!

Охранники узнали Вэнь Юэ и Чжулю и поприветствовали их. Затем уставились на Лань Шуан. По их лицам невозможно было понять их мысли.

Вэнь Юэ дала им знак, что эта девушка с ней, после чего прошла внутрь.

Внутри их ждала Няня Шао.

— Няня Шао, — Юэ поклонилась женщине. Няня Шао была одним из тех немногих людей, кому Юэ кланялась не потому, что этого требует этикет, а потому, что действительно её уважала. Шао Юнь была одинока: муж погиб во время Ночной охоты, а детей им небеса не послали, поэтому она много времени уделяла Вэнь Юэ. Она настолько полюбила девочку, что всегда ей помогала. Её помощь пришлась очень кстати, особенно, когда Юэ только переселилась в это тело.

— Няня Шао, я привела с собой невесту моего брата-наследника. Распорядитесь, чтобы её поселили рядом со мной.

Няня дала знак двум служанкам, которые её всегда сопровождали, и те кинулись выполнять поручение.

— Молодая госпожа, вы, наверное утомились с дороги. Ванна готова, отдыхайте. Если принесут какие-то документы, то я вас оповещу.

Горячая ванна! После недельной трясучки в повозке это просто благодать! Да, они останавливались в гостиницах по пути, но никакие деревянные бочки рядом не стояли с бассейном.

— Пойдём скорее! — Юэ потянула за руку Лань Шуан. Они быстро дошли до ванной.

От бассейна поднимался горячий пар, пахло цветками османтуса и спелыми персиками. В животе заурчало.

Девушки быстро скинули одежды (Лань Шуан как истинная дочь своего клана аккуратно сложила свои вещи) и погрузились в воду.

— Так я пока буду жить у тебя? — спросила Шуан, расплетая волосы.

— Пока что да. Но после свадьбы ты переедешь к старшему брату. До этого твоя задача — наладить отношения со своим будущим мужем и получить поддержку старейшин. Как-никак, ты у нас будущая Госпожа Вэнь.

— Я поняла… А что насчёт тебя? Как изменится твоё положение в клане?

«Оу.»

— … Ты останешься в Цишане, или выйдешь замуж и перейдёшь в клан мужа?

«Эммм…»

— Я не знаю… — Юэ уселась так, чтобы было видно только её макушку и глаза.

— Значит, устраиваешь жизни окружающих, а про себя забыла?

«Ну, вообще-то, нет. О себе-то я и думаю. Налаживаю связи, чтобы не допустить падения клана. Если события канона не изменятся, то меня убьют в первую очередь. Пока что всё шло как по маслу, но если моя удача закончится?.. А если дело выгорит, то что дальше? Об этом я и не подумала. Интересно, а женщины-старейшины бывают?..»

Видимо, на её лице что-то промелькнуло, поэтому Лань Шуан решила её подбодрить.

— Не волнуйся, я тебе помогу! Ты же мне помогла!..

«Я?! Тебе?! Я помогала себе, свою шкуру спасала. Возможно, в глазах гусуланьцев я выглядела, как святая, но это не так… Мне нужна была выгода. Ну, как можно быть такой наивной? Другая бы давно поняла, что я её использую, и держалась от меня на расстоянии, но нет же… невинный цветок…»

— У тебя есть кто-то в сердце?..

«Стоп, чё?..»

Юэ вытаращила глаза на подругу и чуть не захлебнулась водой.

— Не волнуйся, я никому не скажу, я только помогу, — в глазах Лань Шуан появились озорные огоньки. — Скажи, кто тебе нравится.

— Нет! Нет никого! — подскочила Вэнь Юэ. Ну почему все всегда спрашивают у неё именно этот вопрос??! Это что, проклятье, преследующее её душу? Ну почему никто не понимает, что не обязательно каждая малолетняя сопля ищет себе прынца? Ей всего девять, отстаньте! — Как я могу в кого-то влюбиться, если безвылазно сижу в Знойном Дворце?

Лань Шуан недоверчиво прищурилась. Юэ плеснула в неё водой. Шуан убрала с лица мокрые пряди, хихикнула, взмахнула рукой и…

«Чтоб вас, заклинателей!..»

Волной Юэ смыло к бортику. Вода разлилась по полу.

«Как теперь вылезать?..»


	16. Chapter 16

Вэнь Юэ сидела на кровати и расчёсывала волосы. Лань Шуан уже ушла в покои, которые подготовили для неё за то время, что они нежились в бассейне.

«Один этап пройден — Облачные Глубины не были сожжены, а значит пока нет сильной ненависти между её кланом и главными героями. Когда там этот Лагерь Перевоспитания будет? Надо будет завтра спросить у Второго брата, он же вроде как ответственный за это 'мероприятие'. Еще и отец куда-то запропастился, вроде бы адепты нашли какое-то захоронение, где могут быть могущественные артефакты. Ладно, чем б дитя не тешилось, лишь бы не вешалось… Кстати, что там насчёт нападения на мои покои?»

Несмотря на то, что выехали из гостиницы они сегодня очень рано, и Юэ не поспала нормально (в пути она не могла спать ни в прошлой жизни, ни в этой), ей не хотелось спать, а если есть свободное время, то можно заняться чем-нибудь полезным.

— Чжулю?..

Дверь в спальню открылась, возле входа появился Вэнь Чжулю.

— Вы звали?

— Да. Что тебе известно о том проникновении в мои покои? — Сжигающий Ядра был одним из приближенных лиц Вэнь Жоханя, поэтому естественно, что он знал об этой ситуации.

— Убийцы проникли в покои, обойдя охрану через крыши. Это произошло ровно в полночь, во время смены караула, а также через четверть палочки благовоний.

— Сколько их было? И почему в разное время? — недоумённо спросила Вэнь Юэ.

— Этот слуга провёл тщательное расследование и выяснил, что это были две разные группы убийц, которые действовали несогласованно. Первая группа — два человека, вторая группа — четыре человека. Вторую группу удалось схватить, однако остался только один пленник, трое покончили с собой, выпив яд.

— …Удалось установить личности второй группы?

— Нет, они изуродовали свои лица заранее. Единственный пленник не сознаётся даже под пытками. Сейчас наши люди ищут кланы, в которых пропали без вести четыре человека. Предположительно, это люди из малоизвестного клана.

— А первая группа?

— Первая группа — специально подготовленные наёмные убийцы. Они действовали быстро, без шума. Их поймать не удалось. Этот слуга лично преследовал их после поднятия тревоги. Удалось отобрать одну занятную вещицу.

— Занятную? Это какую же? — Юэ отложила гребень в сторону и посмотрела на Вэнь Чжулю. Тот не сказал ни слова, просто вытащил из-за пазухи свёрток и протянул его девочке. Вэнь Юэ развернула и нахмурилась. Кажется, ситуация серьёзнее, чем она думала.

Рано утром Юэ потащила Лань Шуан к Главному старейшине. Минуя сады и фонтаны (какой контраст с реками лавы), Юэ вводила девушку в курс дела.

— Сейчас встретимся с Главным старейшиной. Сиди и мило улыбайся. Разговор буду вести я. Мне нужно кое-что проверить, заодно познакомлю тебя с одним из старейшин, которые решают большую часть вопросов в клане. Его зовут Вэнь Фэн, он родственник моего покойного деда в пятом поколении. Насколько я его знаю, он — человек прямолинейный и строгий, ценит дисциплину. Думаю, с тем, как ты выучила две с половиной тысячи правил, у тебя не будет сложностей с запоминанием правил нашего Ордена.

— Поняла, — кивнула Лань Шуан. И вопросов лишних не задаёт — блеск! Всем бы таких понятливых людей, а то сама Вэнь Юэ намучалась в прошлой жизни со всякими тугодумами и тупицами, которые не понимали ни намёков, ни прямого текста.

Главному старейшине уже доложили об их прибытии, поэтому слуги сразу же провели их к нему, принесли чай и сладости.

— Вэнь Юэ приветствует Главного старейшину, — Юэ поклонилась старику. Лань Шуан также поприветствовала Главного старейшину. Даже при большом желании не найдёшь, к чему придраться.

Главный старейшина выглядел добродушным дедулей, с лицом, исчерченным морщинами, и ласковой улыбкой. Он выглядел мягким и добрым, но не стоит обманываться — он был старым воином, знающим множество стратегий и коварных манёвров. Хотя он привык действовать в лоб, прямо, с размахом, он легко ориентировался во всяких заговорах, довольно часто раскрывал их, чем заслужил доверие Вэнь Жоханя.

— Любимица клана вспомнила об этом старике? — улыбаясь пошутил старейшина.

— О чём вы? Я всегда о вас помню, — посмеялась Вэнь Юэ. Юэ была довольно близка с Главным старейшиной, однако никогда не знаешь, откуда ждать удар, поэтому хотела сейчас исключить Главного старейшину из числа подозреваемых. — Юэ пришла, чтобы познакомить вас с невестой моего брата.

— Хм, разве вы уже не представили её всем старейшинам вчера? — старик отставил кружку с зелёным чаем и махнул рукой, приглашая девушек присоединиться за столом. Вэнь Юэ и Лань Шуан сели, а затем Юэ заговорила.

— Главный старейшина, вы же знаете, какая это ответственность — посвящать невесту наследника в дела клана, поэтому мне может понадобиться ваша помощь. Надеюсь, дедушка Фэн не откажет мне в просьбе.

Вэнь Фэн на секунду задумался, потер подбородок с небольшой бородой, а затем кивнул сам себе, хмыкнул и согласился.

— Это действительно будет сложно. Когда планируется свадьба?

— Пока мы этого не обговаривали с Орденом Гусу Лань, да и А-Шуан необходимо привыкнуть к условиям нашего Ордена. Если всё пойдёт хорошо, то уже через четыре месяца, максимум — полгода.

— Времени маловато, но это всё возможно, — сказал Главный старейшина, постукивая по столу пальцами.

— А-Шуан быстро учится, поэтому всё пройдёт нормально, — «хотелось бы надеяться».

— Хорошо, — хлопнул по столу Вэнь Фэн. — С завтрашнего дня вы, юная леди, будете приходить по утрам ко мне, я введу вас в курс дела, — обратился он к Лань Шуан. — И ещё, тебе известно о том нападении? — спросил старик у Вэнь Юэ.

— Да, известно, но этим уже занимаются. А я хочу почитать одну книжку из вашей библиотеки, можно? — как бы невзначай спросила Юэ.

— Да, конечно, — Главный старейшина достал из-за пояса печать старейшины и передал её Юэ. Эта печать была пропуском в личную библиотеку Главного старейшины, так как только старейшинам допускалось туда заходить (не считая Вэнь Жоханя). Такая печать была у каждого старейшины, потерять её было нельзя, потому что это навлекло бы позор на этого человека и весь его род. Печать также нельзя было отдавать кому-либо, однако Вэнь Фэн разрешал своей любимице брать её, чтобы попасть в библиотеку.

Вэнь Юэ протянула руки и взяла печать. Это был вырезанный кусок нефрита с символом Цишань Вэнь. Интересно, что все такие печати были идентичны, не было никаких знаков, по которым можно было узнать, кто перед тобой. С одной стороны, это было удобно, а вот с другой… Вэнь Юэ поклонилась и спрятала печать в рукаве.

«Главного старейшину можно исключить из списка подозреваемых? Честно говоря, я рада, что предателем оказался не этот милый дедуля…»

— Пойдёшь в библиотеку сейчас или попозже? — вытянул Юэ из раздумий Вэнь Фэн.

— Да, я схожу сейчас, — кивнула Вэнь Юэ, а затем спросила у Лань Шуан. — Ты пойдёшь со мной или останешься?

Шуан не успела и слова сказать, как её опередил Главный старейшина.

— Она пока посидит здесь, нам есть о чём поговорить, да и чем раньше мы начнём обучение, тем лучше.

Юэ посмотрела на девушку. В глазах Лань Шуан было спокойствие и уверенность в себе.

«Что ж, пусть поговорят, ничего же не случится?»

Так или иначе, надо было дать время им познакомиться. Лань Шуан — хорошая девушка, если она понравится Главному старейшине, то получит большую поддержку. Старик тоже не дурак — наверняка он уже понял, что Шуан теперь человек Юэ, и что она хочет её пропихнуть в свет, заполучив тем самым больше власти.

Вэнь Юэ пошла в библиотеку. Библиотека находилась в другом крыле поместья и занимала почти его половину. Оформлена она была строго, без вычурности — сразу видно, что её создавал воин, далёкий от этой всей мишуры, на которую так падки многие аристократы.

Юэ показала печать старейшины охранникам и прошла внутрь. В нос сразу ударил приятный запах книг, дерева и чая. Юэ вдохнула этот запах и улыбнулась — он всегда действовал на неё расслабляюще.

«Ну-с, почитаем-с!»


	17. Chapter 17

Итак, проверить удалось только Главного старейшину, так как Второй, Третий и Пятый старейшины отправились вместе с Вэнь Жоханем за артефактами. Весело… Но мы не теряем надежды. Надо только быть осторожней, рано или поздно кто-то да проколется.

«Нужно найти Чао и спросить насчёт Лагеря, будь он неладен! И организовать встречу Сюя с Шуан… как это сделать-то?..»

Вэнь Юэ устало потёрла виски — голова болела нещадно.

— О чём вы разговаривали с Главным старейшиной? — спросила она у Лань Шуан, которая задумчиво шла рядом.

— Он просто расспрашивал меня о том, что я умею, чему меня обучали в Облачных Глубинах. Спрашивал о том, как я жила, — ответила девушка. — В общем, ничего конкретного. Вероятно, он хотел понять, над чем придётся работать. Он показался мне довольно любезным.

— Ага, любезным, — кивнула Юэ, — однако не стоит расслабляться, люди часто меняют своё мнение. Пока что завоюй доверие Главного старейшины. С другими попозже разберёмся… Те, с кем тебя надо было познакомить в первую очередь, пафосно свалили в закат…

– ???

***

Как только девочки в сопровождении Сжигающего Ядра ушли, улыбка исчезла с лица Вэнь Фэна.

— Хуэй!

Заклинатель в тёмных одеждах зашёл в комнату и застыл в коленопреклонной позе в пяти шагах от старейшины.

— Похоже, что Молодая госпожа Вэнь взялась за расследование нападения лично, — тихо сказал Главный старейшина, постукивая кончиками пальцев по гладкой и блестящей поверхности стола. — Проследи за ней. И осторожнее со Сжигающим Ядра. Нельзя навлечь подозрения на себя.

Хуэй молча поклонился и бесшумно вышел из комнаты. Вэнь Фэн откусил пирожное с лепестками османтуса и прищурился, глядя на лучи солнца, отражающиеся от окон.

***

— Ну, брааааатик, возьми меня с собооооой!!!

— Ни в коем случае! Отвянь! — зло шипел Вэнь Чао, хромая в сторону своих покоев.

— Ну, пожалуйста! — состроила жалобную моську Вэнь Юэ — ну чисто кот из Шрека! — Мне будет так скучно здесь, без тебя!

— Ага-ага, ври дальше…

— Но это же правда! — Юэ как обезьянка повисла на ноге Вэнь Чао, мешая ему идти.

Второй Молодой господин Вэнь остановился, тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на маленькую озорницу.

— То ты вся такая из себя взрослая, сильная и независимая, то ведёшь себя на четыре года! — вот и ясна причина игнора! Он же просто-напросто обиделся! — Тебе же надо решать кучу проблем в Ордене — вот иди и решай! Не возьму тебя с собой!

— Братик, ты на меня обиделся?..

— Я?! Делать мне нечего, мне абсолютно всё равно! — его недовольное лицо только подтверждало её подозрения. — Да и зачем мне тебя брать с собой? Иди к старшему брату — у вас двоих гораздо больше тем для разговоров, чем со мной. Как-никак, вы оба управляете кланом, а я, как всегда, останусь за бортом…

«А вот мы и подобрались к тому, что его гложет. Может, причина такого его поведения — это банальный комплекс?»

— … К тому времени, когда начнётся Лагерь, отец уже будет дома. Да и вряд ли он отпустит тебя, — продолжил уже чуть тише Вэнь Чао.

— Поживём — увидим, — кивнула Юэ. — Ну возьми меня с собой…

— Нет!

— Брааааат!..

— Отстааааань!..

***

Вэнь Жохань вернулся через три дня в плохом настроении. Очень плохом. Ужасном. Артефакт они нашли, и тот действительно оказался наследием великого заклинателях прошлых лет. Однако… он был поломан и годился разве что в качестве экспоната в музее — толку от него было не больше, чем от козла молока.

Юэ, как только услышала о его возвращении, отправилась к отцу. Обнаружила она его в зале, где собирались старейшины для решения вопросов, связанных с управлением Орденом. Застала она своего отца не в самом добром расположении духа. Вэнь Жохань сидел в своём кресле, подперев одной рукой голову и вертел в другой небольшую резную вазочку.

— Это тот самый артефакт, за которым ты отправился? — спросила Юэ, подойдя к отцу.

— Хм, да, — сказал Вэнь Жохань.

— И что он делает? Точнее, что должен был делать?

— Должен был содержать внутреннюю энергию в доступной форме. Большой объем энергии, которая не разорвёт золотое ядро при быстром поглощении. Вот только сейчас это, — Жохань потряс вазочкой, — бесполезная хрень!

— Ну почему бесполезная? Красивая вазочка. Мне нравится. Отдай её мне, если тебе не нужна, — пожала плечами Юэ. Вазочка действительно была замечательной — выполненная искусным мастером, она привлекала взгляды. Даже если она бесполезна как артефакт, она всё ещё могла стать предметом роскоши в богатых поместьях.

Вэнь Жохань отдал ей вазочку и вздохнул.

— Что там с твоей 'невесткой'?

— Всё замечательно. А-Шуан уже обучается у Главного старейшины, и он вполне доволен её успехами. Я же говорила, что всё пойдёт, как надо. Может, соберёмся за одним столом? — заболтала ногами в воздухе Юэ.

— Может, и соберёмся…

— А ты уже знаешь, что Чао берёт меня с собой в Лагерь? — улыбнулась Юэ-Юэ.

— Что? Нет! — нахмурился Вэнь Жохань.

— Теперь знаешь! — Юэ невинно захлопала ресничками. Глава Вэнь поджал губы — врёт, как дышит! Вот ведь негодница! И в Безночном городе её не запрёшь! Да наказывать её не хочется.

— Уверен, что Чао тебе ничего не обещал, а о том, что он должен тебя взять с собой, он даже и не знает, — хмыкнул Вэнь Жохань.

— Он сказал, что возьмёт меня с собой, если ты разрешишь! А ты ведь разрешишь? — наклонила голову вбок Юэ, построив при этом милую моську.

— И зачем ты туда рвёшься? Теперь и Чао хочешь партию найти?

— А это идея…

— …

***

За два дня до Лагеря всё уже было готово. Чао определился, кого с собой берёт, а кого нет. Хотя Юэ знала, что тот возьмёт с собой Ван Линцзяо, но всё равно была очень недовольна.

Юэ собрала вещи в дорогу, хотя и тут не обошлось без жертв — няня Шао собрала ей целый гардероб с платьями на все случаи жизни. Юэ пыталась вразумить женщину, говоря, что она не будет переодеваться каждые пять минут в новое платье, да и по лесу гулять будет проще без всех этих рюшечек-бантиков-ленточек-накидок-шалей. Но разве няню Шао можно было остановить? Вот Юэ и собрала себе сумку с необходимыми вещами и засунула ее в мешочек цянькунь. Бедные слуги, которые будут тащить эти наряды!

Жохань смирился, что дочь не переубедить, и разрешил ей ехать. Тем более, что та уже собрала вещи. Посмотрев на кучу вещей, он подумал: она поехала искать невесту брату, или сама с приданым уезжает?.. Хотя какое приданое? Ей ещё расти и расти! Незачем пока об этом задумываться.

В это время к нему на аудиенцию приехал глава одного из довольно сильных Орденов — глава Ордена Му. Хотя его клан и не дотягивал до уровня пяти кланов, но всё же был довольно влиятельным.

Глава Му начал издалека — стал нахваливать своего младшего сына, Му Ханя. Он хочет, чтоб его сын учился в Цишане? Тогда почему пришёл лично к нему? Нет, тут что-то другое…

— А-Хань хороший мальчик, одарённый, умный. Станет вам хорошим помощником и опорой. Я думаю, что он — прекрасная партия для вашей девочки.

«Думает, что прекрасная партия для… Кого? Что? Прекрасная партия…»

Старик продолжал нахваливать своё чадо, упоминая о выгодах, которые смогут извлечь оба Ордена и прочую хрень. В это время Вэнь Жохань немного подвис и перестал слушать его дребезжание. Когда Глава Му закончил свою оду, Вэнь Жохань просто махнул ему рукой, и тот поклонился и ушёл. Жохань остался в зале наедине с крутящимися мыслями, чего с ним не приключалось уже оооочень давно.

Вэнь Юэ уже в полном 'боевом' облачении пришла проведать отца и попрощаться с ним. У дверей в зал она столкнулась со стариком в тёмно-синих одеяниях с вышитыми карпами, тот с улыбкой сложил руки в приветственном жесте и поклонился. Девочка также сложила руки и опустила голову. Что-то во взгляде её насторожило. Хотя тот улыбался ей, глядя в глаза, в них промелькнуло странное выражение — как будто смотрел на товар на прилавке.

Когда она зашла в зал, Жохань всё ещё сидел, гипнотизируя стену.

— Пап? Что-то случилось?

— Тебя замуж зовут…

— Ммм, и что ты ответил?

— …

— Пааап?!.


	18. Chapter 18

— Нууу? — протянула Вэнь Юэ, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок.

— Что ну? — безэмоционально откликнулся Вэнь Жохань.

— Что ты ответил этому старику?

— Пока ничего.

«Хвала Небесам! Только этого мне не хватало для полного счастья.»

Служанка Вэнь Юэ, которая сопровождала её сегодня, подсуетилась, и вскоре отец и дочь пили горячий фруктовый чай. Глава Вэнь выглядел уже вполне себе живёхоньким.

— Слушай, а как ты относишься к разнице в возрасте? — ни с того ни с сего выдал Вэнь Жохань. Юэ чуть чаем не подавалась.

— Ну, всё должно быть в рамках адекватности, — задумавшись на мгновение, ответила Вэнь Юэ.

— Для каждого человека есть свои рамки, — хмыкнул Жохань.

— Если так, то… я не хочу, чтобы я выходила замуж за дряхлого столетнего старика, — «хотя учитывая то, что совершенствование навыков заклинательства очень даже влияет на внешность, то тут ещё надо подумать — вдруг молодой адепт на самом деле живёт уже лет двести…»

— То есть, за столетнего не хочешь, а за пятидесятилетнего? — усмехнулся Глава Вэнь.

— Хм, — отзеркалила его улыбку Юэ, — если он будет выглядеть так же шикарно, как и ты, то я сама за ним готова буду побегать.

Вэнь Жохань покачал головой. Ну что за чудо такое?

— А что, этот старик сам свататься приходил?

— Хвала Небесам, нет. Своего младшего сына. Сколько ему лет я благополучно прослушал, но можно будет узнать позже, когда он приедет за ответом.

— А можно пока не надо?..

— Можно.

***

Вэнь Юэ сидела, задумчиво подперев руками голову и витая в своих мыслях, пока Вэнь Чао толкал свою высокопарную речь.

«И что мне делать теперь? По сути, я уже подправила сюжетную линию, значит, события развиваться будут уже иначе… Хотяяя, да, надо еще проконтролировать Второго старшего брата и избавиться от Ван Линцзяо. В новелле именно Ван Линцзяо приехала в Пристань Лотоса и разожгла конфликт, да и в Пещере с этой несчастной Черепахой-губительницей она подлила масла в огонь со своей 'ревностью'… А! И надо следить за тем, что вытворяет Чао. Плевать, что он там говорит — главное, чтобы ничего не делал. Как же хочется спаааать…»

Вэнь Юэ сложила на столике руки и положила на них голову.

«Сколько времени будет длиться этот Лагерь Перевоспитания? Ничего не помню… Чем себя занять, пока бедолаги будут учить эти цитаты?»

Хотя Юэ переместилась в тело ребёнка, это не значит, что она себя чувствует так же. Вовсе нет. Девушка заметила, что много чего стирается из её памяти. Суперская память — это подарок только на одну жизнь? Или это уже старческое? Серьёзно, Юэ чувствовала себя, как старушка, доживающая последние тёплые деньки. Хотелось лениво нежиться в лучах солнца где-нибудь в красивом саду с плодовыми деревьями и прудиком с рыбками в кресле-качалке. Гладить мурчащую на коленях кошку и кидать мячик собачке. Внезапно она почувствовала родственную связь с Шень Юанем из Системы… Мда…

Юэ подпёрла рукой голову и вздохнула. Чжулю скосил глаза на девочку и удивлённо приподнял бровь — чего это она?

— Что сейчас будет? — спросила Юэ, обернувшись к своему телохранителю. Или не только своему — на него вполне могли повесить ещё и Вэнь Чао.

— Сначала учеников расселят по комнатам. Завтра с утра начнётся 'перевоспитание'.

— Ясно, — и снова вздох. Скучно.

***

«Снова не разбудил и свалил сам! Ну, спасибо, братец! Ну, удружил! #$€¥#@₽¥»

Юэ по-быстрому натянула на себя первое попавшееся платье, кое-как собрала волосы в низкую косу, умылась холодной водой и вылетела из комнаты. Чжулю, как оказалось, находился возле двери и охранял её сон. Услышав шум и грохот, а затем увидев Вэнь Юэ, он удивлённо приподнял бровь.

— Утречка! Где брат?

— Второй Молодой господин Вэнь уже на площадке. Сейчас ученики других Орденов распределяются по группам, — как всегда, безупречный ответ.

«Это значит, что не так уж и сильно я опаздываю. Можно поправить причёску…»

Беспокоясь о Лань Шуан, Юэ попросила няню Шао присмотреть за девушкой, поэтому с собой в поездку взяла двух молодых служанок (няня Шао говорила взять больше, но Юэ не захотела — как минимум, неудобно ходить с такой толпой за спиной, да и она не любила такое), которых звали Сяо Ли и Сяо Ши. Девушки были близняшками и похожи друг на друга, как две капли воды. Несмотря на то, что им было всего ничего — 16 лет, они были достаточно сообразительными и расторопными. Хотя, в этом не было ничего удивительного — их с детства обучала няня Шао.

Услышав шум из комнаты своей Молодой госпожи, Сяо Ли и Сяо Ши прибежали, чтобы помочь Вэнь Юэ собраться. Уже через десять минут Юэ в полном облачении направлялась на площадку, где должен был быть Вэнь Чао. Благо, Чжулю знал, куда надо идти.

Но не успели они добраться до группы с главными героями, как её окликнули.

— Молодая госпожа Вэнь! — когда Юэ обернулась, она увидела привлекательного юношу лет пятнадцати — шестнадцати, в тёмно-синих одеждах с вышитыми карпами. Он шёл в сопровождении двух соклановцев.

«Почему мне кажется, что я где-то видела эти клановые одежды?»

Юэ нахмурила бровки, силясь вспомнить. Да что же такое с её памятью случилось?! Но всё равно улыбнулась в знак приветствия.

Видя, что Вэнь Юэ не понимает, кто перед ней, юноша смущенно улыбнулся.

— Я не представился. Меня зовут Му Хань из Ордена Мушань Му. Вы, возможно, видели моего отца, Главу клана. Он приезжал недавно в Безночный город, — его чистый громкий голос, наверное, слышали все в радиусе 200 метров.

«Ойёй! Это не его мне в женихи предлагали?!. И что он здесь забыл? Почему именно сейчас? Небеса меня разлюбили окончательно…»

— Чего застыли?! Вы ещё не поняли, где находитесь?! — раздался гневный выкрик в сторону адептов Ордена Мушань Му. В их сторону направлялся Вэнь Ша — один из лакеев Вэнь Чао, такой же насыщенный индюк со скверным характером, который научился подлизываться к брату Юэ. По всей видимости, его назначили измываться над этими бедолагами. Его крики привлекли внимание Вэнь Чао, Вэй Ина и Ко, которые уже сели учить цитатник.

Вэнь Ша уже хотел разразиться грязной бранью, как увидел Вэнь Юэ.

— Молодая госпожа Вэнь! — лакей склонился в поклоне. Его лицо расплылось в улыбке. Ну, или он так думает. Больше похоже на оскал. — Эти щенки вас задерживают?

«Ну кто тебя за язык тянул?»

Задав этот вопрос, Вэнь Ша поставил Юэ в трудное положение. Если Юэ скажет, что они её задерживают, то клан Му может затаить обиду — Юэ пришла сюда для того, чтобы не допустить падения клана Вэнь и восстания других Орденов заклинателей, а не для того, чтобы рассорить их ещё больше. И в то же время если Вэнь Юэ заступится за них, то этот Му Хань может посчитать, что она согласна перейти в его клан и стать его невестой, а Юэ не собирается никому давать никаких обещаний… И так сразу и не скажешь, что хуже — и те, и те последствия принесут только головную боль. Ну, спасибо тебе, тупица Вэнь Ша!

«Ну что, из двух зол выбираем меньшее?»

Вэнь Юэ открыла уже рот, чтобы ответить, как вдруг ее перебил Му Хань.

— Господин Вэнь, я и мои братья ни в коем случае не хотели обидеть вас. Мы только хотели поприветствовать Молодую Госпожу Вэнь, обсудить некоторые вопросы по указу моего отца, а также, если она не возражает, сопроводить её.

«А он знает, что нужно говорить, чтобы выйти сухим из воды.»

И без того не самое привлекательное лицо Вэнь Ша скривилось после слов Му Ханя.

— Ах, так вас послал Глава Му, — решила наконец подать голос Юэ. — Что ж, в таком случае мы можем обсудить эти вопросы после занятий.

— Благодарю Молодую Госпожу за приглашение.

— …

«Куда, по твоему, я тебя пригласила?»


	19. Chapter 19

Как только Вэнь Юэ подошла к площадке (ну наконец-то добралась!), Вэнь Чао, пережевав арбузную дольку, которую ему скормила Ван Линцзяо, спросил:

— Кого это ты пригласила? И куда?

«К тебе на свидание, блин!»

— Клан Му хотел что-то обсудить со мной относительно тех соглашений, заключённых их Главой и нашим отцом, — ответила Юэ, присаживаясь рядом с братом на мягонькое кресло, которое откуда-то взяли её служанки (и когда успели-то?).

— Ааа, — протянул, скривившись, Вэнь Чао. Но затем вдруг хитро улыбнулся. — А я подумал, что твой жених знакомиться пришёл. Это же его отец приходил на днях свататься?

Юэ поперхнулась воздухом.

«Ну за что? Как он узнал? Кто ему сказал?»

Чао с невинной моськой открыл рот, и Линцзяо засунула ему ещё одну дольку арбуза, не забыв при этом вывалить свой бюст, который был едва прикрыт. В эту парочку хотелось запустить чем-нибудь тяжёлым.

— Вовсе нет, — с каменным лицом ответила девочка.

— Не его отец приходил свататься, или не знакомиться? — решил добить Чао. «Нарываешься!»

— Всё нет.

— А о чём тогда он хотел поговорить?

— О том, что он обнаружил холодную горную речку, и кто-то может случайно в ней искупаться.

— …

Может, Чао и был дураком, но не настолько, чтобы не понять намёк своей младшей сестры, поэтому больше эту тему не поднимал.

За их перепалкой с нескрываемым интересом наблюдал Вэй Усянь. Когда Вэй Ин увидел, что Юэ на него посмотрела, он поднял руку и помахал ей, так ослепительно улыбаясь, что Юэ не удержалась и улыбнулась ему — ну что за милый ребёнок! Рядом с ним сидел Цзян Чэн, который хмуро буравил взглядом несчастную книжку, Лань Ванцзи с Лань Сичэнем сидели с идеально ровными спинами — кто-нибудь, напишите картину, они прекрасны!

«А ведь точно! В каноне Лань Сичэня не было из-за сожжения Облачных Глубин, а у Ванцзи теперь не сломана нога! Я искривила канон, и что теперь делать с главной парой??? Если они теперь не станут ближе из-за моего вмешательства, то я утоплюсь в той же холодной горной речке!»

Адепты, естественно, сидели на самой жаре, в то время как сам Второй Молодой господин Вэнь сидел под навесом со всеми удобствами.

Солнце медленно ползло по куполу неба, юные заклинатели обливались потом, Чао тискал Ван Линцзяо и ел фрукты, Юэ подыхала от скуки.

Адепты Гусу Лань, несмотря на то, что не были привыкшими к такой жаре, держались достойно. И выглядели так же: ни одной лишней складочки на одеждах, ни пылинки, ни грязинки. Как они это делают?

В глазах Цзинь Цзысюаня и его соклановцев плескались нецензурные слова и их отношение к происходящему в целом.

Юньмэновцы были более оживлёнными: Вэй Усянь перебрасывался фразами со своими шиди и время от времени пихал локтем Цзян Чэна. На все красноречивые зырканья и одёргивания он не обращал внимания.

Хуайсану неплохо было: он обмахивался своим веером и почему-то улыбался. Но явно не утруждал себя чтением цитатника. А если вспомнить, что в каноне он во время обучения в Облачных Глубинах таскал с собой книжки с интересным содержанием (и даже, по мнению большинства, сам их писал), то его мысли явно были далеко.

«Может, спустить его с небес на землю? В конце концов я уже завела знакомство с главным героем и Орденом Гусу Лань, стоит наладить контакт с Цинхэ Не? Пожалуй, это будет самой сложной частью — Не Минцзюэ ненавидел клан Вэнь до зубного скрежета. Конечно не без причины. К тому же канон показал, что Хуайсану не стоит переходить дорогу.»

Вэнь Юэ встала с креслица и направилась в сторону адептов Цинхэ Не.

— Какой красивый веер! — вздохнула Юэ. Говорила она тихо, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания, что было, по сути, невозможно.

«Вэй Усянь, твоя шея скоро сможет составить конкуренцию жирафу!»

Хуайсан услышал, что сказала Юэ, и робко улыбнулся, прикрывшись веером. Складной веер был действительно красивый — костяк из бамбука был с тонкой резьбой, экран был сделан из белого пергамента и украшен цветущими ирисами.

— Благодарю Юную Госпожу Вэнь за похвалу.

— Где такие продают? — спросила Юэ, прекрасно зная ответ.

— Ох, я его не покупал, — смутился юноша. — Я его сам делал.

— Сам? Вы сами делаете веера?

— Да, — совсем смутился парень.

«Милаха:3»

— Я никогда таким не увлекалась. Расскажите, как их делать?

— Да, конечно! — Хуайсан явно был обрадован тем, что перспектива весь день сидеть с цитатником на жаре перестала маячить перед глазами. — Это довольно интересно!

Не Хуайсан стал рассказывать, какие веера он сделал за свою жизнь, с какого возраста он начал этим увлекаться, о своей тяге к прекрасному, и закончил тем, что его брат не разделяет его интересы и гоняет на тренировки.

Хотя Юэ знала об этом из новеллы, слушать это все вживую гораздо интересней. Время за болтовнёй перестало тянуться. Может, стоит разнообразить жизнь, пока они в Лагере?

— Господин Не, а вы можете научить меня делать веера?

— Хотите тоже себе сделать веер? — Юэ чуть не подскочила. Когда это Вэй Усянь успел сесть рядом? Цзян Чэн смерил своего шисюна неодобрительным взглядом. Видимо, не одна Юэ пропустила момент, когда главный герой прополз четверть площадки.

— Да, конечно хочу! — закивала Юэ. Она обернулась и махнула рукой Сяо Ши. Служанка быстренько подошла, и Вэнь Юэ сказала, что ей надо принести материалы для создания вееров. Сяо Ши кивнула и быстренько ушла. Чжулю с интересом поглядывал на маленькую госпожу — он знал, что Юэ ничего не делает просто так. Каждый её шаг преследует какие-то цели — даже разговор с домочадцами.

Вэнь Чао тихо дрых в тени. Теперь понятно, почему никто не выслушивал 'лестных' высказываний в свой адрес. А вот Ван Линцзяо явно не была довольна ситуацией — и не подмажешься к своему господину, и власть над наследниками Орденов не покажешь — Юэ по зубам даст. Вообще, между Юэ и Линцзяо была негласная война. Девочка просто на дух не переносила любовницу брата, а та, в свою очередь, каждый раз пыталась выставить себя жертвой и рассорить брата с сестрой.

Очень скоро Сяо Ши принесла всевозможные материалы. Однако, из-за того, что до ближайшего городка, где можно купить готовые остовы для веера, очень долго добираться, служанка принесла обработанный бамбук и душистый сандал. Из брусочков нужно будет выпиливать детали. Но зато она принесла очень много разноцветных пергамента, бумаги, шелка, кружев и ленточек.

Хуайсан взял баночки с краской, придирчиво их осмотрел, понюхал, растер в руках, затем довольно кивнул и сказал, что краски хорошие.

— Моя тётя держит лавку, где продают веера и прочие декоративные предметы, поэтому у меня было немного красок и материалов с собой, — ответила Сяо Ши.

«Немного? Это немного?»

Юэ окинула взглядом ту гору, которая лежала рядом, и выдохнула. Что ж, зато будет чем заняться — впереди ещё полдня.

— Какой веер вы хотите сделать? Складной? Круглый?

Сейчас самыми популярными были именно эти две формы.

— Давайте попробуем круглый!

— Хорошо, — Хуайсан выудил из горы материалов дощечку из душистого сандала. — Сначала надо сделать костяк, — он провёл пальцем по поверхности дерева, очертив круг. Юэ кивнула и взяла в руки дощечку.

Вырезать остов? Девочка достала из-за пояса кинжал, ввела в него немного духовной силы, и принялась за дело. Сначала вырезала приблизительно форму круга и рукояти, затем стала убирать углы, округляя дерево.

Хуайсан подсказывал, как лучше вырезать.

— А резьбу делать будем? — Вэй Усянь достал откуда-то конфеты. Юэ посмотрела на него и протянула руку. Вэй Ин положил ей конфету, и та ответила:

— Да, будем!

— Вначале надо определиться, как будете расписывать веер, иначе вырежем одно, а рисовать будем другое, — напомнил Хуайсан.

«Что рисовать будем?»

В голове одиноко летало перекати-поле…


	20. Chapter 20

Времени было много, заняться было нечем. Сидеть с цитатниками было скучно, поэтому под мирное похрапывание Вэнь Чао адепты других Орденов заклинателей подсели к Хуайсану, Юэ и Усяню.

Юэ придумала узор для костяка веера, но перестаралась с духовной энергией. Вместо черточки полукругом получился вырез… В итоге круглая оправа стала немного ребристой и напоминала волны бурно текущей реки. Девочка пожала плечами и, уменьшив концентрацию энергии в кинжале, продолжила вырезать волны. Затем подумала и добавила в некоторых местах заросли камыша.

— Хм, вода? — задумался младший Не.

— Вода? Легко! — не дожевав конфету, начал говорить Вэй Усянь. — Можно нарисовать лотосы.

— Можно, ещё журавлей, рыбок, — кивнул Хуайсан. — Ах, да! Господа из Юньмэна точно знают, какие растения растут возле реки, и какая живность там водится.

— Я и говорю! — подхватил словоохотливый парень. — Лотосы — самое красивое украшение для озёр! Вы бы видели, какая красота в Пристани Лотоса во время их цветения!

«Лотосы? Меня переманивают в Юньмэн Цзян.»

Юэ хихикнула в рукав.

— Тогда решено! Нарисую лотос, карпа и ряску!

— Погодите пока. Мы еще не подобрали ткань для экрана, — Хуайсан держал в руках свёртки тканей из тонкой шерсти и шёлка. И действительно, они придумали, что нарисовать, но не нашли, на чём рисовать.

— Какую ткань лучше взять? — спросила Юэ. В конце концов, она в своей прошлой жизни таким не занималась. Да и свободного времени у неё не было как такового.

— Ну, я бы взял светлую ткань из шерсти. На ней краски будут ярче смотреться.

Юэ взяла в руки шерстяные ткани светлых тонов. Было всего четыре цвета: белый, лазурный, нежно-розовый и жёлтый. Не долго думая, девочка взяла лазурную — река, как-никак.

Сяо Ши уже подобрала краски и подготовила их.

Вэнь Юэ стала выводить контур цветка. Хуайсан, как наиболее опытный художник, подсказывал, какие краски будут хорошо сочетаться, и как накладывать штрихи правильно, как оттенять и многое другое, о чём девочка не имела ни малейшего понятия. Юэ взяла ткань в руки, чтобы полюбоваться результатом, как вдруг поняла, что они просидели до самого вечера.

Потихоньку начал подавать признаки жизни Вэнь Чао, а это значит, что сейчас все выслушают его недовольства. А для этого были причины — никто из ребят уже давно не читал ту книжицу, даже Нефриты (Вэй Усянь и их умудрился втянуть в разговор). Другие группы уже разошлись, и только они торчали на улице.

«Ой! Я забыла про разговор с Му Ханем! Надеюсь, что и он тоже…»

Но увы, юноша стоял и ждал, пока Вэнь Юэ освободится, подпирая боком стену пустой конюшни.

— Господин Не, давайте продолжим завтра. Сегодня уже поздно, — сказала Юэ. Не Хуайсан как-то даже оживился — теперь он может проводить время гораздо интересней. Есть ли смысл отказываться?

— Конечно-конечно, — закивал Хуайсан. — Завтра мы доделаем веер.

Юэ улыбнулась и кивнула, взяла еще конфетку у Вэй Усяня, взяла веер и пошла к Чао. Сяо Ши быстро собрала все вещи и закинула их в свой мешочек цянькунь.

— Старший брат, — Чао, после того, как продрых полдня, плохо соображал, поэтому не сразу понял, что к нему обращаются. — Старший брат, я пойду.

— А? Куда? — Вэнь Чао потёр переносицу.

— Мне нужно кое-что обсудить с Молодым господином Му, — напомнила девочка.

— А, понял, — вяло отозвался Чао. — Ну, иди.

Линцзяо, тем временем, придержала его за талию, чтобы тот не свалился от долгого сидения на пятой точке. Затем потянула его в сторону покоев, победно глянув на Юэ из-за плеча. Осталось только, разве что, язык показать.

Ребята начали потихоньку расходиться. Вэй Ин опять прицепился к Лань Чжаню, за что получил крепкий подзатыльник от своего шиди.

— Лань Чжань, Лань Чжань! А вам в Гусу можно есть конфеты? Или вы все время едите ту траву? Лань Чжань! Ну, Лань Чжань!.. Ай, шиди, за что?..

Лань Ванцзи никак не реагировал на болтовню Вэй Усяня, а Сичэнь тихо посмеивался своей скромной нежной улыбкой.

Перед уходом Вэй Усянь подскочил к Юэ, которая уже выходила с площадки, и отдал ей кулёк с конфетами.

— Это вам! Дети же любят сладости? — подмигнул неугомонный.

«Вот ведь!.. Я старше тебя, вообще-то, умник… Ах, да, я же сейчас выгляжу ребёнком, причём не самым рослым. Нужно с этим что-то делать, иначе останусь задохликом.»

Му Хань подошёл ближе.

— Вы уже закончили свои дела? — спросил он.

— Да, закончила. Прошу прощения, вы давно ждёте? — девочку всё ещё мучила совесть — заигралась, как самый настоящий ребёнок.

— Не так уж и давно, — улыбнулся Му Хань.

Юэ захотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

— Кхм, так что, какое дело нужно обсудить? — неловко кашлянув в кулак, вернулась к теме Юэ.

— Ах, да, — спохватился юноша. — Этот разговор займёт некоторое время. Думаю, что сначала нужно найти место, где можно сесть и спокойно всё обговорить.

— Хорошо, — кивнула Юэ.

Недалеко от площадки стояло строение, похожее на беседку. Оно было достаточно далеко от лагеря, чтобы никто не грел уши, и, в то же время, хорошо было видно. Туда Юэ и пошла.

Когда они сели на скамеечке, девочка сказала Сяо Ши принести им чай и сладости.

— Так о чём вы хотели со мной поговорить? — Юэ повернулась к Му Ханю и, наконец, задала этот животрепещущий вопрос. Му Хань покосился на Сжигающего Ядра. — Можете говорить при нём, он не посторонний человек.

— Хорошо, — выдохнул юноша. — Вам же уже известно, что мой отец приходил к Бессмертному Владыке и предлагал брак? — Юэ кивнула, и тот продолжил. — Мне интересно, что думаете по этому поводу именно вы.

— Ох? Так это тот вопрос, который хотел узнать ваш отец? — подняла бровь Юэ. — Или то, что вы сказали ранее — ложь?

— Это тот вопрос, который хотел задать именно я. Отец действительно не отправлял меня, — спокойно ответил Му Хань. Маловероятно, что он, достаточно быстро находя ответы на заданные вопросы, не понимал ответственности за ложь. Тем более, за ложь ей, дочери Бессмертного Владыки, в присутствии его слуги.

— Что ж… Что я думаю по поводу этого брака? Не буду кривить душой, для меня это было неожиданностью, которая не вписывалась в мои планы. Отец ещё ничего не решил, но могу сказать, что его и моё решения разнятся редко (если это не касается завоевания новых земель, но этого можно и не говорить).

— Я вас понял, — кивнул Му Хань. Было неясно, рад он, или огорчён. Тут подошла Сяо Ши, которая принесла фруктовый чай с мармеладом. Юэ жестом пригласила его попробовать. Му Хань принял чашечку и сделал глоток горячего чая.

— Но я так и не узнала вашего мнения, — напомнила девочка, с удовольствием потягивая чаёк.

— Это не так уж важно, — вежливо улыбнулся он.

«Ну, не хочешь говорить — не говори.»

— Почему не важно? Никто не знает, что ждёт нас завтра. Время идёт, события меняются, а планы рушатся… — Му Хань дёрнулся и отставил чашу, посмотрев на девочку. — Ваш отец не просто так пришёл к моему посвататься. Это не деревня, где соседи могут повенчать своих детей безо всяких проблем. Это политика. Я уверена, что вы и сами это прекрасно понимаете. Вам не сказали причину, по которой вы должны стать моим женихом?

Му Хань опустил взгляд и задумчиво посмотрел на листики чая, плавающие по поверхности.

«Да ладно, серьёзно?! То есть, его просто взяли и поставили перед фактом: ты должен жениться на дочери Верховного Заклинателя??! Дикие обычаи древнего мира…»

— … Ладно, допустим. Тогда… Чего хотели вы добиться этим разговором?

— Если вы не против, то я хотел бы для начала познакомиться с вами. Если мы узнаем друг друга по лучше, то будет проще решить, стоит ли заключать этот брак.

«М, ну, в принципе, логично. Допустим…»


	21. Chapter 21

На следующий день Чао взбрело в голову отправиться в лес. Роспись веера пришлось отложить. 

— А что мы ищем? – спросила Юэ у Хуайсана, который шёл рядом. Лошадей выдали только самому Вэнь Чао, его свите и любовнице. Естественно, Юэ тоже ехала на лошади, так как в противном случае её бы не отпустил Чжулю. Сам телохранитель ехал рядом, время от времени проверяя, в хорошем ли состоянии сбруя коня, хотя за пятнадцать минут та не могла резко испортиться. Или могла. По спине прокатились мурашки от воспоминаний подстроенной аварии. 

— Если честно, я не знаю, - ответил Хуайсан, обмахиваясь веером – погода была очень жаркой. — Нам Второй Молодой господин Вэнь ничего не сказал. 

«Ищем то-не-знаем-что? Вполне в его стиле. Спросить его?»

Глянув на Вэнь Чао, Юэ отказалась от этой идеи. Брат снова дрых… Видимо, Ван Линцзяо его заездила. Ну, ничего. Чем быстрее устанет от неё – тем скорее эта особа перестанет мозолить всем глаза. 

«Стоп-стоп-стоп. Если брат спит, то куда они едут-то?!.»

— … 

Юэ повернулась и посмотрела на Чжулю. Тот был невозмутим, как, впрочем, и всегда. Если бы они куда-то не туда заехали, он бы остановил, или хотя бы предупредил её. 

Юэ мысленно вернулась к вчерашнему вечеру. По правде говоря, Му Хань произвёл на неё хорошее впечатление. Этакий образ принца из новелл. С тех пор, как они решили познакомиться поближе, они стали рассказывать о себе. Вчера Юэ спросила у него про его семью. И тот начал рассказывать. Голос у него был красивый, благозвучный, рассказывать он умел хорошо. Юэ подумала на мгновение, что это не просто так. 

Итак, Му Хань был третьим сыном Главы Му. Хотя клан Му и был заклинательским, до этого они были торговцами. Причём дело ещё при его деде пошло в гору, и тот, не долго думая, сосватал своего единственного сына Му Шэна с дочерью другого торгового клана, красавицей Го Мэй – матерью Ханя и его старшего брата – Первого господина Му. Пара считалась очень гармоничной и красивой. Что объединяло молодых Шэна и Мэй, так это расчётливый ум и стремление увеличить влияние своих кланов. Поэтому, когда расцвела дочь клана Бао, они единогласно решили, что этот брак будет выгодным. Бао Шихэн стала второй женой Му Шэна, а позже – матерью Второго господина. С этого момента кланы Му и Го получили доступ к удобной и слаженной системе транспорта семьи Бао. За короткое время они наладили торговлю и в других, более отдалённых, городах. Клан Му, а с ним и кланы Го и Бао, обогатились, а значит, могли отправлять на учёбу молодое поколение. Таким образом, из старшего поколения только парочка старейшин были хорошими заклинателями, а основную массу составляли молодые. И хотя Орден Му появился сравнительно недавно, другие Ордены не пытаются поглотить их хотя бы потому, что в противном случае они будут сидеть без еды, голодные и холодные. 

Первый молодой господин женился вопреки воле родителей на служанке. Во время путешествия Му Юин остановился в постоянном дворе, где и встретил свою судьбу. Та привлекла его своим кротким нравом, чем разительно отличалась от тех девушек, которых юный заклинатель мог видеть в своём окружении. Хотя женитьба старшего сына на такой бесхребетной, по мнению родителей, не вписывалась в планы Му Шэна и Го Мэй, которые хотели заключить выгодный брак для первенца, парень отстоял свой выбор. В итоге остались только Второй и Третий сыновья, да четырнадцатилетняя дочь Му Юйи. 

— Так ваш отец хочет укрепить свой клан за счёт влияния мощных Орденов заклинателей? – уточнила тогда очевидное Юэ. Му Хань не стал отрицать, только кивнул, выглядя несколько несчастным от того, что являлся, по сути, инструментом. Ему можно было только посочувствовать. Но, так или иначе, Юэ нашла его интересным собеседником, поэтому они решили продолжать общаться, пока длится Лагерь, а потом что-нибудь решат. Может, они заключат помолвку, а может, просто останутся хорошими знакомыми. Пока что ничего ясно не было.

«Опять-таки, я не знаю, удастся ли мне предотвратить Аннигиляцию. Если нет, то связи не только не помешают, но и будут очень нужны: тот же транспорт – если всё пойдёт вкривь и вкось, то можно будет быстро скрыться где-нибудь в глуши, подождать, пока всё утихнет, придумать себе легенду и жить дальше. Не факт, что отец, а особенно братья, согласятся на такое, хотя… Если подействовать на отца, то братьям придётся свои мнения затолкать куда поглубже… Ну, это так, запасной вариант, чёрный выход.»

Они шли вдоль реки, которая слепила их бликами солнца. Юэ с какой-то грустью посмотрела на прозрачную воду. Так хотелось окунуться, хоть немного спрятаться от палящего солнца. 

«О! Рыбка!»

Меж камней сновали маленькие рыбёшки, их чешуя переливалась всеми цветами радуги. Хотелось устроить привал и полюбоваться природой. Юэ посмотрела на молодых заклинателей. Одни выглядели так, будто могут отправиться в цикл перерождения уже сейчас, другие – еле волокли ноги, в том числе и Вэй Усянь (потому что он повис на Цзян Чэне и решил досмотреть свои сны). Что там были за крики во время завтрака? Уж не главный ли герой приложил к этому руку? Если это так, то можно только посочувствовать бедолагам. И все же интересно, что сделал Вэй Усянь… Надо будет как-нибудь спросить. В конце концов, она сейчас в теле маленького ребёнка, так что любопытство не должно вызывать вопросы.

Цзинь Цзысюань время от времени сверлил взглядом спину похрапывающего Вэнь Чао и, судя по этим его взглядам, прикидывал, какие пытки подойдут лучше. 

Придётся всё же разбудить засоню.

— Старший брат, старший брат! – Юэ сжала пятками бока своей серебристой кобылки и подъехала ближе к Вэнь Чао. Тот вскинул голову, поморщился от солнечного света и растерянно посмотрел на младшую сестру. — Я проголодалась, давай сделаем привал и поедим? 

Это была ложь, девочка совсем не хотела есть. Сяо Ши не выпускала её до тех пор, пока она не съела всё, что ей приготовили. Разве что, немного – прогулка на свежем воздухе каким-то образом подстегнула аппетит. 

— Ты что, не завтракала? – нахмурился Вэнь Чао. 

— Не хотелось, — соврала Юэ. 

— Тогда остановимся, — кивнул Чао. Что ни говори, каким бы раздолбаем ни был Второй Молодой господин Вэнь, за сестру он всё же волновался. Если он видел, что кто-то тупит, и тем самым доставляет дискомфорт его сестре, то начинал плеваться ядом больше обычного. И это было мило. 

Чао рявкнул слугам, чтобы те быстренько подготовили место для перекуса. 

— Что ты хочешь поесть? С собой я ничего не брал, и сомневаюсь, что эти остолопы об этом подумали, — с недовольной миной проворчал Чао, слезая с коня.

Один из слуг открыл рот, но подумал, и закрыл. Видимо, он об этой проблеме как раз и позаботился. Бедолага.

— Я? Хм… — Юэ задумчиво потёрла подбородок. — Я хочу дичь, зажаренную на костре. 

— Хорошо, я тебе сейчас поймаю.

«Да??? Кто ты, и что ты сделал с моим братом?!»

Юэ уставилась на Чао, который уже взял лук у слуги и направился глубже в лес. 

— …

Девочка спрыгнула с лошади и побежала следом. Было даже интересно, какая муха укусила эту истеричку? 

Как и следовало ожидать, стрела Чао пролетела мимо толстого сочного фазана и спугнула других. 

— Брат, пойдём сядем. Слуги подстрелят нам обед.

— Хм, — Чао выглядел ну очень недовольным. 

— А может, рыбу запечём?.. – предложила Юэ.

— Ну, ладно! – Чао откинул лук в сторону и отправился обратно к берегу. Вот ведь катастрофа ходячая!

Тем временем Вэй Усянь уже выловил несколько довольно крупных рыб («Где там были такие рыбы?!») и начал разводить костёр, чтобы пожарить их. 

Пока слуги Чао добывали дичь, Юэ стала недалеко и наблюдала за процессом приготовления рыб – может, в Юньмэне их готовят как-то по-особому? 

Пока Чао прикопался к ланьлинцам, Вэй Усянь вытащил из мешочка цянькунь кулёк с приправами. От количества пряностей, которыми посыпал несчастных рыб Вэй Ин, у Юэ стал дёргаться глаз. 

«Неудивительно, что в каноне никто не хотел есть его стряпню – это дорога в один конец!»


	22. Chapter 22

Вскоре лагерь наполнился запахами готовящейся еды. Молодые заклинатели ходили вокруг своих костров, подбирая слюни. Возле Вэй Ина никто не ходил. Цзян Чэн развёл свой костёр отдельно от своего шисюна, так как от рыбы, которую готовил Вэй Усянь, благоухало специями так, что если ты случайно вдохнёшь этот воздух, то будешь чихать до смерти! 

— Чжулю, а ты умеешь готовить? – неожиданно для самой себя спросила Вэнь Юэ. Телохранитель перевёл на неё взгляд. В почти чёрных глазах мелькнуло удивление. 

— Да, я умею, — раньше Чжулю говорил о себе только в третьем лице: «этот слуга то», «этот слуга сё», но потом Юэ добилась того, чтобы мужчина говорил с ней проще. 

В глазах феникса* мелькнуло озорство.

— Тогда, может, ты приготовишь мне воон того фазана?

— Хорошо, — кивнул заклинатель. 

«День сюрпризов, не иначе!»

Хотя это немного настораживало – если в один день всё идёт так, как надо, то другой день побьёт тебя, пережуёт и выплюнет. Ну, ладно. Завтра будет завтра, а сегодня наслаждаемся тем, что имеем. 

— Дева Вэнь! Не хотите попробовать? – улыбка Юэ застыла. Она повернулась и увидела (кто бы сомневался!) Вэй Усяня. Юноша протягивал ей рыбку, нанизанную на палочку. Если проигнорировать запах специй, от которого слезились глаза, то рыбка выглядела даже аппетитно. Красная (от перца) чешуя, с тушки стекал сок. Мяско должно быть сочным. 

— Благодарю, — Юэ приняла рыбку, достала тарелочку из мешочка цянькунь, и положила на неё свой обед. 

«Попробовать стоит!»

Девочка стянула зажаренную корочку и вдохнула запах запечённой рыбы. Не так уж и плохо. Из-за большого количества специй мясо пропиталось и, как будто, замариновалось. Юэ отложила кусочек и положила в рот. Нос защипало, глаза заслезились. 

«Остро! Очень остро! Но вкусно!»

В прошлой жизни Сяо Юэ любила острую пищу. Очень острую. Чем острее, тем лучше! 

— Ну, как вам моя стряпня? – улыбаясь, спросил повар, присаживаясь на поваленное дерево рядом с Вэнь Юэ. 

Юэ молча показала палец вверх, не отрываясь от еды.

Хотя рыба, которую приготовил Вэй Ин, была острой даже для такой любительницы острого, как Юэ, она была очень сочной и нежной, что в какой-то мере компенсировало обожженные губы, язык и пальцы. 

«Он ещё сверху посыпает перцем! Прощай, желудок! Пока-пока!»

Вэй Ин, действительно, откинув корочку, посыпал острыми специями светлое мясо и откусил кусок.

На Юэ смотрели, как на ненормальную. 

— Самоубийца, — пробормотал под нос Цзян Чэн. 

«То есть, только я здесь вызываю такую реакцию? Но я ведь даже не посыпала сверху специи, как это сделал Вэй Усянь!»

А Юэ дальше неторопливо кушала рыбку. Чжулю ещё готовил фазана. 

Краем глаза девочка заметила какое-то движение недалеко от обедающих. Вэнь Чао и… Это, должно быть, Мянь-Мянь? Дело плохо. 

Девушка выглядела недовольной и возмущённой. Недовольнее неё была только Ван Линцзяо, которая заметила, что её любовник обращает внимание на других девушек, что для неё самой не сулило ничего хорошего. 

Согласно канону, Вэй Усянь должен был увидеть эту сцену и заступиться за Мянь-Мянь. Но сейчас главного героя больше интересовала приготовленная им еда. Иии? Что делать? 

«Идея!»

Юэ подскочила с места, отщипнула кусочек рыбки и побежала к старшему брату. 

— Старший брат, попробуй! Вкусно! – застигнутый врасплох Чао замер, сжимая одной рукой за запястье Ло Цинъянь, и от неожиданности открыл рот, когда Юэ поднесла к его лицу что-то вроде бы съедобное. 

Лицо Вэнь Чао покраснело, глаза заслезились. Он отпустил девушку, прижал руки ко рту, где, по его ощущениям, плескалась лава, и побежал к реке. Мянь-Мянь широко открытыми глазами наблюдала за всем этим. Юэ подмигнула ей и побежала вслед за братом. 

— Подожди меня, брат! 

Чао уже промывал рот водой с реки. 

— Что… Что это б-было?! – едва шевеля покрасневшими губами, спросил бедолага.

— Это была запечённая рыбка! Господин Вэй приготовил! Правда вкусно? – улыбаясь, спросила негодница. Она с детской непосредственностью улыбалась и катала ногами камушки, что лежали на берегу реки. 

— Ужасно! – Чао явно не разделял её восторга. 

— Да? А мне понравилось! Надо будет купить таких специй, — затем она обернулась к Вэй Усяню, который с интересом наблюдал за братом и сестрой, и крикнула. — Господин Вэй, где вы купили эти специи? Я тоже их хочу.

— НЕТ! – рявкнул Чао. — Пока я жив, ты такое готовить не будешь! 

— Но, брат! Если тебе не понравилось, то может понравиться старшему брату или отцу. А вдруг А-Шуан такое понравится? 

— Ты всё ещё хочешь отомстить Сюю?

— Отомстить? О чём это ты? – удивлённо спросила Юэ.

— О той бумажке, из-за которой к тебе пришли свататься, — ехидно ответил Чао. Это прозвучало так, будто он спит и видит, как Юэ уезжает из клана, хотя, скорее всего, он будет первым бить тревогу и орать что-то в духе «ты недостоин моей сестры, иди прогуляйся!» и выполнять роль ''злобной тёщи''. 

Юэ усмехнулась своим мыслям и ответила:

— Я ему уже отомстила.

— Когда нашла невесту? – начал ржать Вэнь Чао. 

— Нет. Когда после визита Главы Му добавила в пирожные слабительного, — на этих словах девочка развернулась и зашагала к своему импровизированному столику. 

— … 

Единственное, чего не знала Юэ, так это того, что Вэнь Сюй не один съел те пирожные. В тот вечер Чао пришёл к старшему брату, чтобы узнать о том браке с Гусу Лань. Естественно, они съели эти пирожные с чаем вместе… И Чао потом всю ночь провёл в отхожем месте вместо того, чтобы развлекаться с Ван Линцзяо… Стоило ли ему проклинать свою невезучесть?!.

— Дева Вэнь! В Юньмэне такие приправы продаются на каждом углу, — поделился Вэй Усянь, когда Юэ села и взяла рыбку с тарелки.

— Надо будет как-нибудь наведаться, —улыбнулась девочка. 

— Приезжайте! Будем только рады! 

«В оригинальном мире Пристань Лотоса была полностью сожжена моим братом, а после того, как Цзян Чэн восстановил её, она сильно отличалась от того, что было раньше. Атмосферой, оживлённостью… Хотелось бы посмотреть, что из себя представляла Пристань в самом начале.»

Тем временем Мянь-Мянь подошла к своим соклановцам и взяла в руки пиалу с едой. Время от времени она бросала взгляды на Юэ и спрашивала о чём-то своих подруг. 

— Вы что, хотите сказать, что не взяли запасную одежду? 

«Ну, Чао! Ты снова?..»

— Второй Молодой господин Вэнь, мы взяли для вас комплект одежд, но вы в него переоделись через пять минут после того, как мы отошли от Лагеря…

— Пфф кха-кха-кхе, — Вэй Ин подавился, стоило ему вспомнить, при каких обстоятельствах Вэнь Чао пришлось менять одежду. 

«Говорят, что если птицы гадят на одежду, это к богатству, но в случае старшего брата это не прокатит. Можно же было просто поменять верхние одежды, которые были обгажены. А потом их постирать. Тогда сейчас мог бы хотя бы переодеться в сухое нижнее бельё. ЗАЧЕМ нужно было выкидывать одежду? А ещё можно было не вбегать в середину речки…»

— Я не помешаю? 

Юэ не поняла, к кому обращались, поэтому не сразу среагировала. 

— Молодая госпожа Вэнь? 

— Ах? – Юэ оторвалась от созерцания сей комедии с её братом в главной роли, повернулась и подняла взгляд. 

«Мянь-Мянь?»

— Можно присесть? 

— Ах, да, конечно! 

Ло Цинъянь села рядом, сложила руки на коленях и стала крутить в руках тот заветный мешочек с лекарственными травами, никак не решаясь задать вопрос.

— Вы хотели что-то спросить? – решила спросить первой Юэ.

— Я… Я хотела поблагодарить, — вскинулась девушка. Мешочек крутанулся вокруг пальцев, вылетел из рук и прилетел в голову Вэй Усяня, который в это время повернулся, чтобы пригласить Лань Ванцзи отведать его стряпни, параллельно сетуя на безвкусность еды в Облачных Глубинах.

—Ой, простите! – воскликнула Мянь-Мянь. — Можно мне забрать свой мешочек?

— Только если прекрасная леди назовёт мне своё имя, — расплылся в своей шикарной улыбке Вэй Ин. 

— Не назову, — нахмурилась девушка. С нахмуренными бровками и сжатыми полными губками она выглядела очаровательно. 

— Меня зовут Юань Дао, — представился Вэй Усянь. Цзян Чэн, когда услышал шисюна, закатил глаза. Юэ тихо хихикала. Слишком милой и забавной была эта сцена. 

Она посмотрела на Нефритов. Сичэнь с мягкой улыбкой рассказывал что-то Лань Ванцзи, а тот смотрел на Вэй Усяня. 

«Бедный Лань Чжань! Вэй Ин, не туда смотришь!»

Мянь-Мянь пыталась отвоевать свой мешочек, а Вэй Усянь ловко играл на её нервах. 

— Пхихи, — фыркнула Юэ. Ло Цинъянь опомнилась и обернулась к ней.

— Молодая госпожа Вэнь, я хотела вас поблагодарить за помощь. 

— Не стоит. В конце концов, это мой брат причинил вам неудобства.

— А вы вступились.

— А я такая же девушка, как и вы, — Юэ улыбнулась и повернулась посмотреть на Чжулю, который уже вытаскивал из обёртки фазана. С золотистой корочкой. Девочка только что съела большую рыбину, но от вида дичи у неё потекли слюнки. 

«Вот это я пирую!»

— Молодая госпожа, фазан готов, — Чжулю протянул ей ароматно пахнущую тушку. 

— Есть ли что-то, чего ты не умеешь? – спросила девочка, укладывая фазана на тарелочку, которую достала из мешочка цянькунь. Чжулю не ответил, однако в уголках его губ угадывалась улыбка. 

Юэ приготовилась есть, но тут рядом с ней бесцеремонно уселись, слегка толкнув при этом её в бок. Мокрый… 

— Это мне? Спасибо, — Чао всё так же бесцеремонно забрал из рук сестры тарелку с фазаном, и отломил кусочек мяса.

— Эй! Это моё! 

— Ты рыбу уже съела, а я голодный.

— Все равно моё! Отдай! 

— Тебе для родного брата жалко?! 

Мянь-Мянь была в шоке. Во-первых, ей не хотелось сидеть рядом с Вэнь Чао от слова совсем. Во-вторых, никто не ожидал, что они будут препираться из-за тарелки с едой.

«Да-да! У нас тоже весело… Может быть…»


	23. Chapter 23

В итоге фазана поделили на части. Юэ взяла крылышко, чтобы просто попробовать, так как она уже была сыта. Отдала ножку Вэй Усяню (он же поделился), ножку Вэнь Чжулю (он готовил, не ходить же ему голодным!), а вся тушка отошла к Вэнь Чао.

— Ах, да! Брат, куда мы направляемся? — вспомнила Юэ.

— Мы… — Чао снова откусил вкусную дичь, пережевал и продолжил, — ищем одну траву… — «ты можешь перестать жрать?!» — которая якобы при правильном приготовлении может помочь заклинателю в продвижении.

— Хм, неплохо. Как называется?

— Трава Багряного Созвездия.

«Если мы действительно найдём эту траву, то шансы отца быстро прорваться в ранг Бессмертного повысятся. Но… странно всё это.»

— Откуда сведения, что Трава Багряного Созвездия растёт здесь? — приподняв бровь, спросила Юэ. — Это проверенная информация?

Чао просто пожал плечами.

— …

«В таком случае нам стоит быть осторожнее. Если это ловушка… тогда под удар попадут наследники Пяти Великих Орденов! Ещё неизвестно, кто из клана Вэнь является предателем. Из-за того, что старейшины клана Вэнь всё время в разъездах, у нас не получилось посмотреть, у кого нет жетона. И ведь выкрасть его никто не пытался! Или пытался, но что-то, а скорее всего кто-то, помешал это сделать. Но кто? Отец? Или кто другой?»

Юэ посмотрела на Вэнь Чжулю, а затем отошла к речке, чтобы якобы помыть руки. Тот сразу же подошёл к девочке.

— Отец говорил что-то про эту траву?

— Бессмертный Владыка сказал проверить эту информацию и не допустить, чтобы с вами и Вторым Молодым господином что-то случилось.

— Эта трава действительно может помочь ему?

— Глава этого не говорил. В библиотеке Цишань Вэнь Траве Багряного Созвездия уделено мало внимания. Есть только пара предложений, в которых написано, что она содержит в себе большое количество светлой Ци и очень редко встречается.

— Есть изображение?

Чжулю вытащил из-за пояса свиток. Юэ взяла его и развернула. На бумаге было нарисовано растение с тёмно-зелёным стеблем, тонкими листьями того же цвета и соцветием мелких красных цветочков, действительно похожими на звёздочки. Внизу аккуратным почерком было написано о нём.

— Я знаю, что у тебя красивый почерк, но то, что ты так красиво рисуешь… Не ожидала! — Юэ, конечно же, узнала иероглифы Сжигающего Ядра. В конце концов, они довольно долго знают друг друга и не раз видели, как другой пишет письмо. — Так вот ты какой, северный олень! Есть вероятность, что цветок выглядит не так?

— Этого не известно. Это единственное упоминание Травы Багряного Созвездия.

— Ммм, ну понятно… В таком случае, есть ли вообще такой цветок? — скептично протянула Юэ. — Видел его только составитель этой книги, известно о нём почти ничего, как его приготовить, чтобы он был полезен при прорыве, неизвестно. И где именно растёт тоже не из-вест-но! Кра-со-та!

— Не стоит пока исключать возможность, что мы действительно найдём это растение, — спокойно сказал Вэнь Чжулю. Будто не ему придётся вместе со всеми корячиться и ползать в кустах вместе со всеми. Хотя, этим, скорее всего, будут заниматься другие. Но всё равно, стоять весь день и ждать, пока найдётся этот «рояль в кустах», тоже не шибко увлекательно. Для Юэ точно. Девочка уже смирилась с тем, что будет искать чудо-траву вместе с другими молодыми заклинателями, потому что заняться было исключительно нечем…

Юэ вернулась обратно. Чао за то время, что Юэ наводила справки, съел фазана и о чём-то переругивался с Вэй Усянем. Ло Цинъянь ушла к своим соклановцам.

— Старший брат, где мы будем искать Траву Багряного Созвездия?

— Я думаю идти вдоль реки. Там, дальше, есть маленькая деревенька. Вроде как именно оттуда поступило сообщение об этом растении. Дети, когда пошли в лес, обнаружили интересный цветок и рассказали об этом старейшине деревни. Так как они нашли растение в лесу, то надо смотреть по сторонам, мало ли, вдруг наткнёмся на него раньше, чем дойдём до деревни, — «ты точно мой брат?» обычно Чао если и думал, то только одной извилиной, а тут вывалил столько слов, причём не о том, какой он шикарный, а все остальные — идиоты. Достижение?

— Поняла, — кивнула Юэ. — Скажешь, когда надо будет смотреть в оба?

Юэ не утруждала себя перед поездкой посмотреть карту местности, поэтому совершенно не имела понятия, где начинается этот заветный лес.

— Ты что, тоже будешь искать? — удивился Вэнь Чао.

— А есть ещё варианты? Тут можно помереть от скуки. А так хоть будет, чем себя занять.

Чао только вздохнул. Если его маленькая сестрёнка что-то решила, то шансы переубедить её равны 0,0001%. По крайней мере, у него именно такие шансы. Отец ещё имеет на неё какое-то влияние, а вот он и Вэнь Сюй — никакого. И если попытаться взять её «на слабо», то обычно ничего не выходит — слишком уж хитрая эта малявка.

Молодые заклинатели уже начали собираться в путь. Вэй Усянь мурлыкал себе под нос какой-то мотивчик, убирая остатки костра, за что получил хмурый взгляд от Цзян Чэна. Юэ показалось, что наследник Юньмэн Цзян слишком напряжён. Хотя он же находился на территории потенциальных врагов, поэтому говорить, что это лишние переживания, и всё будет радужно…

Юэ посмотрела на Ланей и нахмурилась. Она не видела, чтобы они что-то ели. На территории Гусу нельзя охотиться, но здесь же не Облачные Глубины?

Девочка что-то вспомнила и подошла к Нефритам. Лань Сичэнь улыбнулся ей своей донельзя мягкой улыбкой и кивнул в знак приветствия так, как это делают при встрече со старыми друзьями. Родственниками. Они же теперь родственники.

— Первый господин Лань, вы не голодны? Вы и ваш брат ничего не ели.

Она бы могла его назвать старшим братом, но пока что не решилась. К такому нужно привыкнуть и ей, и им.

— Я решил попрактиковаться в инедии, а Ванцзи сказал, что не голоден.

«Ещё бы он сказал, что голодный… Вэй Усянь предложил ему острую рыбину. Если Лань Ванцзи отказался от еды совсем, чтобы не огорчать Вэй Ина своим отказом попробовать его стряпню… Какие они милые, я не могу! (ТТоТТ)»

— Но, может, вы не откажетесь попробовать эти пирожные? — Юэ выудила из мешочка цянькунь бисквитные пирожные с ягодами, упакованные в пергамент. Выглядело красиво, мило, а главное аппетитно. От них ещё шёл пар! Спасибо Вэнь Жоханю за такой амулетик, теперь еда не только не черствела, но даже не остывала! Сделал Глава Цишаня это, конечно же, не просто так — когда дочь и отец выбирались из Знойного дворца, да и всего Безночного города в целом, они брали с собой еду, чтобы покушать, наслаждаясь красотой природы.

— Благодарю, — Сичэнь отвесил поклон и взял одно, Ванцзи сделал то же самое. — Как поживает А-Шуан?

— Замечательно! Мы пока что живём в моём дворце, в соседних комнатах. Она очень умная и милая. Главный старейшина потихоньку вводит её в курс дела, чтобы ей было проще потом руководить. Не волнуйтесь, — Юэ улыбнулась.

— А что насчёт Первого господина Вэнь?

— … Ну, он больше не ворчит…

— …)

—)))

— Чем это таким вкусным пахнет? — где-то совсем рядом раздался голос Вэй Усяня. Теперь придётся всех угощать. Не то, чтобы Юэ было жалко, нет. Просто пирожных могло не хватить на всю поездку.

— Пирожными, — ответила девочка. — Будете?

— Конечно! — Вэй Ин взял себе пирожное и попробовал. — Сама приготовила?

— Ага, — немного самодовольно ответила Юэ.

— Вы вкусно готовите, — кивнул Вэй Усянь. — Повезло вашему жениху. Шиди, где ты застрял? Иди сюда!

Юэ подавалась воздухом.

— Какому жениху?!

— А разве тот парень, который вас вчера ждал два часа, и с которым вы пили чай и мило разговаривали — не ваш будущий муж?

Юэ так и застыла с открытым ртом.

— Чеегоо? — ну, вот! Теперь и старший брат подошёл. — Когда это ты с ним разговаривала?

— Вчера.

— Кто разрешил?!

— Ты.

— Я?! Я не разрешал. Донеси до этого Му Жаня…

— Му Ханя, — поправила брата Юэ.

— Да насрать! Донеси до него, что если я его замечу рядом, поотрываю причинное место!

Юэ была в шоке. Все те, кто стоял рядом, тоже. Цзян Чэну, который только что подошёл к Вэй Усяню, досталось больше всех — именно он оказался ближе всех к Вэнь Чао.

— Не суди о других по себе. Му Хань не такой! — Юэ взяла пирожное и заткнула им рот старшего брата.

Но того это не остановило: быстро прожевав и проглотив вкусняшку тот дальше продолжил.

— Странный он! Мне он не нравится. Будь с ним осторожна.

— … Так, — Юэ сжала двумя пальцами переносицу. — Скажи мне, сколько мне лет?

— Десять.

— Иии??? — «в голове моей опилки, да?!»

— Я же говорю, что он странный!

— …

У Вэнь Юэ стал тихонько дёргаться глаз. Хотелось фэйспалмить до тех пор, пока он не перестанет тупить.

— Не быть тебе политиком…

— Причём здесь политика?

— Это политический брак… — терпение потихоньку закипало.

— Но не в твоём же возрасте! Когда достигла бы брачного возраста, тогда бы и приползли!

— Заранее. Пошли на опережение…

— Всё равно. Пусть держится подальше от тебя. Иначе я ему яйца оторву! — Чао вскинул голову, забрал ещё два пирожных и гордо удалился, явно довольный собой.

— Вот позорище… — вздохнула Юэ. Рядом скрутился в беззвучном хохоте Вэй Усянь.

— С такой защитой вы нескоро выйдете замуж, — сказал он, смахнув слёзы с уголков глаз.

— Давайте будем честными, — хмыкнула Юэ. — Никогда.

Девочка достала ещё пирожных и угостила всех желающих (и нежелающих тоже — Вэй Ин впихнул одно из пироженок Цзян Чэну, и тот не смог отказаться). Лань Сичэнь кинул на неё сочувствующий взгляд.

«Почему не он мой старший брат?..»


	24. Chapter 24

Группа заклинателей шарила в кустах и искала Траву Багряного Созвездия. Их с превеликим удовольствием подгоняла Ван Линцзяо, устроившись на груди довольного собой Вэнь Чао.

С удовольствием поиском этого растения занимался только Вэй Усянь, который сделал себе из веток с листьями рожки и воткнул их в причёску. И без того лохматый хвост представлял теперь воистину плачевное зрелище. Сказав Вэнь Юэ, что он земляной дракон, он то и дело скрывался в кустах. На крики Чао, что он ничего не ищет, парень сказал, что растение может расти прямо в кустах, и тогда его упустят.

Цзян Чэн и Не Хуайсан не лезли в кусты с головой, тихонько отводя ветки руками и ногами — заросли земляники, мимо которых так ловко «плавал» Вэй Усянь, так и норовили схватить и расцарапать руки юношей. При этом Хуайсан рассказывал что-то Цзян Чэну, и тот иногда отвечал. Время от времени к ним приплывал в кустах Вэй Усянь и комментировал истории Хуайсана, тогда рассказчик начинал хихикать в веер, а складка между бровями Цзян Чэна на время разглаживалась.

Цзини пыхтели и возмущались. Цзинь Цзысюань успел поцапаться с Вэнь Чао, а потом, когда на него из кустов выпрыгнул Вэй Ин, ещё и с ним.

Лани спокойно высматривали растение, без фанатизма (как Вэй Ин), и без негодования (как Цзинь Цзысюань). Как и всегда, они производили впечатление бессмертных, спустившихся в этот мир — невозмутимых и возвышенных.

В поисках Травы Багряного Созвездия Юэ пошла вдоль реки. Она не боялась потеряться — Чжулю такого не допустит.

«Земляника!»

Девочка обратила внимание на красные точки в кустах. Она сначала подумала, что нашла эту чудо-траву, но когда подошла ближе, поняла, что это были ягоды земляники, которые росли очень низко.

Ягодки так вкусно пахли, что хотелось сейчас же сорвать их и отправить в рот. Юэ почти протянула руку к ягоде, как услышала писк и скулёж и обернулась. По реке плыл мешок, в котором что-то шевелилось. Не долго думая, девочка сняла сапоги, скинула верхние клановые одежды (если намочить подол, то можно отправиться на корм рыбам) и зашла в реку, остановившись тогда, когда уровень воды оказался ей по пояс.

«Какая холодная!»

Мешок постепенно подплывал к Вэнь Юэ. Девочка схватила его и прижала к груди. Она потянула за тесёмку, которой был связан этот мешок, и увидела большую, мохнатую и очень мокрую морду. Щенок ткнулся в руку Юэ своим ледяным носом. В мешке он был не один — там копошились, поочерёдно вытаскивая свои чёрные носы, ещё четыре таких же крупных щенка. Юэ посмотрела на этих малышей, перехватила мешок поудобнее и направилась к берегу, осторожно вглядываясь в воду. На её несчастье, один из камней был не только слишком скользким, но и острым. Девочка поскользнулась, ногу резануло болью, и вода сомкнулась над её головой, выбивая воздух из лёгких. Быстрый поток в середине реки подхватил её и понёс дальше по течению. Девочка сильнее прижала к себе щенков и мысленно позвала Чжулю.

Внезапно она почувствовала, что её кто-то схватил и потянул наверх.

«Чжулю?..»

Юэ ударилась обо что-то лбом.

Нет. Это был не Чжулю. Это кто-то поменьше её телохранителя. И он нёс её на берег.

Проморгавшись, девочка увидела фиолетовые одежды. В уши ударил громкий писк щенков, вновь вдохнувших воздух.

«Ах, да! Надо же дышать!..»

Юэ после падения задержала дыхание, и до сих пор не вдыхала. Сделав глубокий вдох и откашляв речную воду («вот, блин! Сомневаюсь, что мой спаситель обрадуется лишней воде на своих одеждах… хотя он тоже весь мокрый), она посмотрела на мешок, который она так и не отпустила, и из которого протестующе пищал первый чёрный щенок. Девочка машинально погладила его по широкому лбу с белой полосочкой, и тот утихомирился.

Юэ усадили на большой камень, и она наконец смогла посмотреть на своего спасителя. Она думала, что, может, это Вэй Усянь кинулся её спасать? Они за это время, можно сказать, подружились. Реальность же обстояла немного иначе: рядом стоял Цзян Чэн, отжимал воду из подола верхних одежд, бормоча при этом что-то про «самонадеянную мелочь».

«Допустим.»

На краю сознания мелькнула поговорка про связь мужского сердца с желудком. 

— Спасибо, — сказала Юэ, но речь вышла нечёткой из-за того, что зубы клацали друг о друга от холода. — С-спасибо за помощь.

В ответ её наградили взглядом, который красноречиво говорил, куда ей нужно засунуть свои благодарности, а заодно и геройствования.

— Юэ-эр! — Чао заметил, что его сестра пропала? Старший брат подбежал к девочке, которая была полностью мокрая и немного дрожала от ветра. — Ты почему в таком виде?! — потом он посмотрел на Цзян Чэна. — Что произошло?!

Цзян Чэн даже не поднял голову на его крики, продолжая выжимать воду из клановых одежд.

— Старший брат, всё в порядке!

— В каком месте?! — Чао снова подскочил к сестре, пару раз проведя рукой по мокрой голове.

— Вот, смотри! — Юэ подняла чёрного щенка к лицу брата, и бутуз лизнул его в нос. Чао подпрыгнул от неожиданности. — Милый, правда?

Чао что-то пробурчал, вытирая нос рукавом. Это не ответ.

— Давай их оставим?

— Их? — переспросил Вэнь Чао. — Их — это кого?

— Щенков, конечно же!

— Их сколько? — скорее на автомате выдал Чао.

— Пятеро! — весело сказала Юэ.

— НЕТ!

— Но, почемууу? — Юэ честно не могла понять, почему ей нельзя было взять к себе домой щенков — у неё, вообще-то, целый дворец! У неё одной!

— Нет — значит, нет. И всё тут! — упёрся Вэнь Чао.

Юэ надула губки в надежде, что брат передумает. Обычно он так и делал, глядя на её недовольную моську. Но в этот раз что-то пошло не так: Чао просто отвернулся от неё, чтобы дать указания слугам принести ей одежду — сухими остались только клановые одежды и сапоги. Юэ задумалась и вспомнила, что не давала Сяо Ши указаний насчёт одежды. Купание в речке в её планы не входило. Незачем было. Да и негде.

За спиной появился Вэнь Чжулю.

«Идея!»

— Чжулю! Можешь высушить мою одежду? — Юэ заболтала ногами, всё ещё не слезая с камня. Отец часто сушил ей волосы, направляя духовную энергию в ладони и расчёсывая пальцами её волосы. Нужно сказать, что Юэ постоянно засыпала в процессе — когда ей перебирают волосы и массируют кожу головы, её клонит в сон. Собственно, Глава семейства реагировал на это точно так же. Можно сказать, что это их семейная черта. Девочка сделала себе мысленную закладочку, чтобы не забыть проверить старших братьев.

Чжулю кивнул и начал высушивать бедовую Молодую Госпожу, держа ладони в десяти сантиметрах от неё самой. Телохранитель знал, что Вэнь Юэ вырубается, когда её гладят, и решил, что таскать её сонную тушку по лесу будет не самым лучшим вариантом.

Через какое-то время Юэ была полностью сухая, обулась и надела клановые одеяния. В это время Чжулю сушил спасённых щенков полотенцем, которое достал из своего мешочка цянькунь. Щенки забавно тявкали и пытались куснуть руки мужчины.

Цзян Чэн стащил с себя клановые фиолетовые одежды и развесил их на низко растущих ветках дерева, параллельно отвесив затрещину Вэй Усяню, подтрунивающему над своим шиди.

— А почему Молодая госпожа Вэнь полезла в реку? — увернувшись от очередного пинка, спросил Вэй Ин. Потом он повернулся, увидел пять «чудовищ» возле Сжигающего Ядра и заорал. На его вопли начали подтягиваться другие заклинатели. Юэ подхватила маленького белого с чёрным носом щенка, прижала к груди и пошла в сторону Вэй Усяня. Тот не придумал ничего лучше, чем спрятаться за своего шиди. Цзян Чэн, всё ещё мокрый, отпихнул его и скрылся за ветками с клановыми одеждами — нижние одежды просвечивали, Наследник Юньмэн Цзян не должен быть в таком жалком виде. Вэй Усянь начал искать пути отхода.

— Господин Вэй! Подождите!

— Только уберите это чудовище!

— Чудовище? Это же просто щенок! Он маленький.

— Это с-собака! — Вэй Усянь всё ещё пятился назад.

— Молодая Госпожа Вэнь, эта бестолочь боится собак, — голова Цзян Чэна выглянула из-за веток. Судя по тому, как вспыхнула одна из ветвей, он пытался высушить свою одежду.

— Господин Вэй, этот щенок совсем маленький! Из вас двоих только вы можете причинить ему вред, потому что вы больше и сильнее.

— Я-я бы так не сказал, — ответил юноша, со священным ужасом глядя на скулящего белого малыша в руках Вэнь Юэ.

— Его и других щенков кинули в мешок и отправили по реке, чтобы утопить. Как видите, люди смогли их обидеть, а вот они — нет.

Вэй Усянь перестал труситься и нехотя посмотрел на щенка, тыкающегося носиком в щеку Вэнь Юэ.

— Да, большие собаки очень страшные, — продолжила Юэ. — особенно, когда они несутся на тебя, разбрызгивая слюной. Но маленький щенок… Его можно выдрессировать. И он будет защищать тебя от других собак.

Вэй Усянь всё ещё был напряжён, и то и дело боязливо косился на щенка, но уже слез с дерева — уже достижение. Начал подходить ближе.

— Хотите погладить? — предложила Юэ, протягивая щенка. Вэй Усянь шарахнулся в сторону, но не заорал и не убежал в лес — тоже хорошо. Цзян Чэн поперхнулся в своём «убежище».

Когда Цзян Чэн, с горем пополам, высушил свою одежду, они пошли к остальным. Юэ вспомнила о том кусте земляники, который она увидела, прежде чем полезла за щенками, и пошла туда. Не успела она дойти до кустика, как увидела, что на веточку сел воробушек и клюнул ароматную ягоду. Короткий чирик, и птичку прошило длинными шипами. Её. Ударила. Ветка. Куста… Юэ в шоке уставилась на то, что осталось от воробушка. Мимо пролетел золотистый талисман, приземлился на куст, и тот распался чёрной слизью.

— Здесь все кусты такие? — пытаясь перевести дыхание, спросила Юэ.

— Нет, не все, — ответил Вэй Усянь. — Это просто вам повезло.

Очень повезло. Невероятно.

Девочка посмотрела на белого щенка, затем на его братьев, копошащихся в полотенце в руках Чжулю, и поняла, что эти щенки спасли ей жизнь. А она им. Они точно будут жить с ней. Никак иначе.

Отряд Лагеря после бесполезных поисков Травы Багряного Созвездия решил отправиться в ту деревушку.

На отшибе стоял домик, в котором проживал кузнец со своей женой и детьми. У этой семьи было небольшое хозяйство, два ослика, куры, упитанные поросята, охраняемые двумя собаками. Как Цзян Чэн и Не Хуайсан уговорили Вэй Усяня не впадать в панику — загадка. Хотя, скорее всего, дело было в том, что юноша крутился возле своего обожаемого Лань Чжаня, а увидеть двух здоровенных собак он не смог потому, что друзья быстро втащили его внутрь дома, куда их всех добродушно пригласила хозяйка. Женщина, раздавая заклинателям еду, поведала, что это её дети обнаружили это необычное растение.

Быстро перекусив и взяв с собой детей — шестилетних брата и сестру с забавными хвостиками, заклинатели отправились в место, где дети увидели цветок. Однако выяснилось, что малыши не запомнили точное местоположение, из-за чего они все вместе бродили по лесу.

Вэнь Чао обматерил всех и вся, чем вызвал восхищённые возгласы детей — они думали, что только их отец так умеет. Затем развернулся и пошёл в кусты.

— Ты куда? — спросила Юэ.

— В кусты! — рявкнул Чао. И скрылся в кустах. Через какое-то время раздался хруст суставов, звук падения тела, маты и возглас: «О!»

Так они и нашли нужное им растение. Немного помятое от того, что на него свалилась не самая лёгкая тушка Вэнь Чао, но вроде хорошее.


	25. Chapter 25

Вэнь Чао решил, что на вечер и ночь стоит остаться в деревне. Юэ не сильно и возражала — ходить по лесу ночью? Ей теперь и днём не захочется там гулять, после того-то растения! Естественно, девочка понимала, что с этим придётся что-то делать, потому что она, вообще-то, будущая заклинательница, и выходить на Ночную Охоту ей всё же придётся. Да и без знания заклинательских техник ей придётся несладко. Да, отец у неё ого-го, Первый старший брат тоже силён, но это только делает её саму слабым местом. И чем раньше она привыкнет к воющим монстрами и мертвецам, тем лучше. Но не сегодня. Сегодня этого делать не хотелось.

В деревеньке было какое-то подобие постоялого двора, куда и направились путники. Хозяева сказали, что у них нет столько комнат для заклинателей, но в каждой может поместиться два-три человека. Под звон монет хозяева согласились с тем, что щенки будут жить с девочкой. Осталось самое сложное — определиться, кто с кем будет спать в одной комнате. Ван Линцзяо хотела себе отдельную комнату — чтоб потеснить и позлить других (её же позлили, особенно, Мянь-Мянь), но Юэ отправила её к Чао, аргументируя это тем, что это он притащил любовницу с собой, и ему теперь с ней мучиться. Вэнь Чао в ответ буркнул что-то по типу «я вообще-то спать хочу», и скрылся за дверью облюбованной им комнаты. Ван Линцзяо надула губки и прищурилась. В глазах явно читалось: «Сегодня ты меня, а завтра я тебя.» Ну, да. У них с Вэнь Юэ уже вошло в привычку собачиться каждый раз при встрече. Это было даже забавно порой. Это как поупражняться в остроумии, только ослоумии (от слова «осёл»).

Вэй Усянь, Цзян Чэн и Не Хуайсан выбрали комнату с видом на внутренний дворик, по которому бегала малышня. Через одну комнату от Вэнь Чао и Ван Линцзяо. Чуть позже Вэй Ин вытащил соседей туда же и начал рассказывать байки восторженным детям. Затем дети тоже что-то им рассказали, и трио куда-то исчезло.

Братья Лань расположились с крайне недовольным Цзинь Цзысюанем. Юэ заняла светлую комнату, в которой был небольшой балкончик, по соседству со старшим братом и Вэй Усянем. За ней в комнату зашла Ло Цинъянь со своей подругой Ло Циньмэй.

— Мы не помешаем? — спросила Мянь-Мянь у Юэ.

— Конечно, нет. Мы же размещаемся по трое, разве нет? А здесь поместятся даже четверо.

В комнате стояло две довольно широких кровати. Не такие, как у Юэ дома, но всё равно большие.

В дверь постучали, девушки из клана Ло развернулись, чтобы посмотреть, кто это, но Юэ знала. Она запомнила, кто как стучит.

— Заходи.

В комнату вошёл Вэнь Чжулю. Юэ снова захотелось смеяться. Такой большой, суровый мужчина выглядел очень мило и забавно со щенками в руках.

— Куда их? — спросил Сжигающий Ядра.

— Неси их сюда! — сказала Юэ, подскочив к одной из кроватей и похлопав по матрацу.

Мужчина подошёл и вывалил щенков из полотенца. Те разбрелись по кровати. Чёрный бутуз сполз к самому краю и чуть не полетел целоваться с землёй. Чжулю схватил его и положил на середину кровати, за что щенок куснул его за ребро ладони. Телохранитель улыбнулся уголками губ и обхватил пальцами мордаху чёрненького, не давая ему не только кусаться, но и открыть рот. Юэ хихикнула и посмотрела на своих соседок. Ло Цинъянь и Ло Циньмэй в шоке смотрели на компанию, расположившуюся на соседней кровати.

Сжигающий Ядра был очень известным — во-первых, он был доверенным лицом Бессмертного Владыки, а во-вторых, его техника сжигания ядра вселяла страх в сердца заклинателей. Ну, сами подумайте, живёшь, совершенствуешься почти всю жизнь, обижаешь этого заклинателя — все усилия идут коту под хвост. Посему Вэнь Чжулю обходили все десятой дорогой. А молодое поколение слышало о нём только то, что его нельзя провоцировать, какой он безжалостный и т.д. А тут видишь этого сурового заклинателя, играющегося со щенками. Разрыв шаблона.

— Ммм, кстати, как донести до старшего брата тот факт, что я всё равно оставлю себе этих щенков? — спросила Юэ у Чжулю. — А ты хочешь взять себе щенка?

Телохранитель отвлёкся от щенка и посмотрел на девочку. Чёрненький поймал момент и крепко тяпнул мужчину за палец.

— Похоже, ты ему понравился, — улыбнулась Юэ. Чжулю только кивнул и забрал щенка к себе на колени. У девочки теперь остались четыре щенка: белый с черным носом, коричневый с белыми пятнышками (какао с зефирками >□<), рыжий с белым хвостиком, за который его кусал щенок серо-чёрного окраса. Милота. И эту милоту надо как-то растить. Или частично раздать.

На лице Юэ появилась хитрая улыбочка. Чжулю молча покачал головой. Кем бы ни был тот человек, про которого сейчас думала его Молодая госпожа, он ему сочувствовал — такая улыбочка не предвещала ничего хорошего.

«Ну, а что? Если я решила помочь главному герою с его боязнью собак, то стоит продолжать дальше. И можно будет спросить Цзян Чэна, как дрессировать собак. Потому что я не умею. Да, пожалуй, стоит наладить отношения с Юньмэн Цзян. Самым сложным будет Цинхэ Не… Там вообще возможно что-то сделать?!. Ладно ещё Не Хуайсан… С ним, вроде, все просто. Он парень дружелюбный. Пока что. Но Не Минцзюэ…»

Юэ устало потёрла виски. Чжулю смотрел на неё, приподняв бровь, в ожидании указаний.

В дверь постучали, затем открыли, и в проёме показалась голова Вэнь Чао.

— Ты идёшь есть? — спросил он, затем увидел щенков на кровати и начал возмущаться. — Ты почему их на кровать затащила? Они блохастые и грязные!

— Сам ты блохастый, — пробурчала девочка, вспомнив, что действительно не купала щенков (если не считать реку). Да и вообще, она сейчас ребёнок, значит, ей можно.

— Ты как с братом разговариваешь? — Чао раскрыл дверь нараспашку и стал в проёме, скрестив руки на груди. — Идём, поедим.

— Я не голодная, — выдохнула Юэ, прекрасно понимая, что сейчас будет выслушивать очередную истерику старшего брата.

— Когда ты ела? Утром! Сейчас уже вечер. Почти ночь! Быстро спускайся вниз! И, если я правильно помню, то в доме кузнеца ты не ела.

— Ты тоже, — парировала девочка.

— Да! И я голодный! — Чао нетерпеливо притопнул ногой пару раз.

— Ну, так иди ешь, раз голодный!

— Ты ешь один раз в день! Я отцу расскажу, — выложил внезапно старший брат. Вэнь Чао решил действовать через Вэнь Жоханя.

Юэ посмотрела на него, Чао всё ещё стоял со скрещёнными руками, приподняв одну бровь. Какое-то время они играли в гляделки. Потом девочка сделала кувырок на кровати, оказываясь за спиной Вэнь Чжулю. Щенки возмущённо тявкнули — это их полянка, нечего здесь кататься.

— Ну, иди! Рассказывай! — сделала большие глаза Юэ. — Можешь остаться в Знойном Дворце. Я же такая ужасная! Ем по разу в день~.

— Кто-то возмущался по поводу своего маленького роста, — ухмыльнулся Чао. — Не подскажешь, кто это был? ~

— У.й.д.и, — злобная мордаха Юэ показалась из-за спины Вэнь Чжулю, чьи плечи немного дрожали от сдерживаемого смеха. Юэ это увидела и пихнула в бок мужчину. — Не смейся!

Вот так всегда — уж кто-кто, а её старший брат знал, как задеть свою маленькую вредную сестру.

Какао с зефирками спрыгнул с кровати, подбежал к Чао и прикусил зубами подол клановых одежд.

— Эээ! Убери его! Он мне сейчас всю одежду изгрызёт! — возмутился Вэнь Чао, пытаясь забрать из пасти щенка довольно дорогую ткань. Однако Зефирка вцепился крепко, даже когда Чао потянул ткань вверх, то приподнял ещё и щенка, который накрепко вцепился в бело-красные одежды и смешно мельтешил своими лапками в воздухе, порыкивая на странного громкого двуногого. Юэ так и покатилась со смеху.

— Это мой защитник! — довольно сказала девочка, слезая с кровати, чтобы забрать щенка. Из коридора послышался испуганный вопль. Вэй Усянь… Он, видимо, вернулся из внутреннего двора и увидел Зефирку. Мда, беспомощные щенки, кидающиеся на Второго Молодого господина Вэнь…

— Добрый вечер, Молодой Господин Вэй! — сказала девочка, отцепив наконец щенка от Чао, который начал с тихими матами осматривать обслюнявленный подол. — Молодой Господин Цзян, Молодой Господин Не, — поприветствовала Юэ парней, которые поднялись по лестнице, чтобы увидеть причину, по которой Вэй Усянь орёт на всю округу. Цзян Чэн кивнул со своим немного суровым выражением лица. Не Хуайсан выглянул из-за веера, улыбнулся и подмигнул ей, намекая, что ему интересно узнать, что здесь произошло, и почему Второй Молодой Господин Вэнь в таком плачевном состоянии.

Однако же, сегодняшний вечер обещает быть интересным. Чего только стоят порнокомиксы, которые рисует Не Хуайсан, и которые он взял с собой. По крайней мере, девочка видела, как Вэй Усянь и Не Хуайсан обсуждали что-то, что Хуайсан вытащил из-за пазухи, показал своему другу, а затем, воровато озираясь, быстро спрятал обратно. Ну, в какой-то степени это было логично. Рядом не было старшего брата, от которого можно получить по шее, было немного времени, а за тем, что там калякает Молодой Господин Не, адепты клана Вэнь не следили.

— Короче! — Чао брезгливо откинул полу одежд, расстегнул пояс и скинул обслюнявленные одежды, швырнув их с психами на пол («алё, это клановые одежды, так нельзя»). — Я пошёл есть. Ты поступай как хочешь. А я по прибытию расскажу отцу, что ты ничего не ешь и не слушаешь своего старшего брата. Посмотрим, кто кого.

— Хорошо, только пойди переоденься, не позорь хотя бы меня, — закатила глаза Юэ.

Чао удалился в свою комнату в компании Ван Линцзяо, которая довольно обняла его за талию и положила голову ему на плечо.

— Господин Вэй, вы видели? — хитро улыбнулась девочка. — Зефирка меня защищал, когда на меня повысили голос.

— Да-да, — всё ещё вжимаясь в стену и прижимая к себе небольшой бумажный кулёк, дрожащим голосом отозвался Вэй Ин.

— Может, вы хотите побороть свой страх?

— Н-нет, спасибо, — Вэй Усянь боком двинулся к своей комнате, боязливо косясь на коричневого с белыми пятнами щенка, с гордым видом и чувством выполненного долга мотающего из стороны в сторону своим хвостиком.

— А как же девиз вашего клана? Отказываясь, вы признаёте, что это для вас невозможно. Действуя так, вы идёте вразрез с девизом Юньмэн Цзян, — Юэ невинно похлопала ресницами, наблюдая, как медленно развернулся к ней Вэй Усянь. На его лице была смесь удивления, немного восхищения, задумчивости и внутренней борьбы. Ещё чуть-чуть, и девочка смогла бы услышать звук шестерёнок, крутящихся в голове главного героя.

— Если поставить вопрос так… — Вэй Ин потёр подбородок, что-то лихорадочно соображая. Затем посмотрел на Цзян Чэна, что-то вспомнил и кивнул сам себе, — тогда стоит попробовать.

«Согласился? Понятно, теперь Вэй Усяня надо брать ''на слабо». Смотри-ка!»

— В таком случае проходите, — Юэ погладила Зефирку по спинке и зашла в комнату, оставив дверь открытой для Вэй Усяня и компании.

Зайдя в комнату, Вэй Ин со священным ужасом посмотрел на кровать, на которой Чжулю дразнил своего щенка погремушкой в виде колокольчика на ленточке («он носит её с собой!»), и на которую села Вэнь Юэ, переложив того ленивого бутуза с рыжей шерстью и белым хвостиком. Бедный первый ученик Юньмэн Цзян даже не обратил внимание на Ло Цинъянь и Ло Циньмэй, которые вышли на балкончик, чтобы не мешать Молодой Госпоже Вэнь и Сжигающему Ядра. Цзян Чэн, обеспокоенный внезапным порывом своего шисюна, и Не Хуайсан, которому было очень интересно, чем всё это закончится, зашли следом за Вэй Усянем.


	26. Chapter 26

Вэй Усянь сел на кровать Ло Цинъянь и Ло Циньмэй, положа руки на острые коленки и сжав пальцы на коленных чашечках. Бумажный пакетик он положил рядом с собой, всё ещё не сводя боязливого взгляда со щенков.

Цзян Чэн и Не Хуайсан за неимением свободной горизонтальной поверхности стали возле двери.

— Начнём с малого, — сказала Вэнь Юэ. — За неделю вы должны будете спокойно сидеть в одной комнате со щенками, на следующей неделе — нужно будет протянуть руку к щенку, можно даже погладить. Думаю, что после этого страх немного уляжется.

Вэй Усянь медленно кивнул, сглатывая ком в горле. Он просидел минут пять, наблюдая за тем, как ползают по кровати щенки. Юэ тем временем достала ту несчастную помятую Траву Багряного Созвездия и стала его лучше рассматривать. Когда она подошла забрать растение, то взяла с собой не только саму траву, но и семена, которые лежали подозрительно рядом с растением. В темноте при свете талисманов было не сильно что-то и видно. Теперь девочка могла рассмотреть всё по-лучше. Разложив траву на листе пергамента, она протянула его Вэнь Чжулю. Сжигающий Ядра посмотрел на растение и покачал головой. Вэй Усянь вытянул шею, чтобы посмотреть по-лучше, и непонимающе изогнул бровь, будто спрашивая, что не так. Чёрный щенок в руках Чжулю коротко тявкнул, и Вэй Ин втянул голову.

— Что-то не так с растением? — подал голос Не Хуайсан.

— Да, — кивнула Юэ. — Оно отцвело, а нам нужно в фазе бутонизации. Что ж, можно вырастить самим из семян. На обратном пути захватим немного земли, где оно росло, мало ли.

— С одной стороны, так лучше, — подал голос Вэй Усянь. — было одно растение, стало несколько.

Юэ кивнула на это замечание и завернула цветок с семенами в пергаментный лист.

Юэ подумала, что Вэй Усяню будет немного спокойнее, если его отвлечь, поэтому спросила, куда они пропали после выбора комнаты. Вэй Усянь действительно немного оживился, подтянул к себе пакетик и открыл его.

— Когда я рассказывал детям о том, как мы играем в Юньмэне, я рассказал ещё о сладостях, потому что один чумазый ребёнок с конфетами спросил об этом. Старший мальчишка посоветовал нам пойти к тётушке Лу. Мы пошли туда и увидели вот эти сладости, — Вэй Ин показал Вэнь Юэ содержимое пакетика. Девочка с интересом заглянула внутрь. В пакете лежали цветы сливы. Юэ перевела недоумённый взгляд на довольного Вэй Усяня. Юноша выхватил двумя пальцами один цветочек и поднёс его к лицу девочки.

Юэ сначала не поняла, в чём дело. Лепесток, за который держал цветок Вэй Усянь, не гнулся. Как будто бы застыл. Девочка протянула руку ладонью вверх, и первый ученик Юньмэн Цзян положил диковинку в руку Юэ. Тогда Юэ поняла, что цветок на самом деле был твёрдым. Цветок сливы был покрыт тонким слоем карамели.

«О, как!»

Вэй Ин достал ещё один карамелизированный цветок из пакета, закинул себе в рот и захрустел.

— А ведь действительно неплохо! — сказал он, смакуя непривычное лакомство. Юэ тоже попробовала.

«Интересно. И необычно.»

— Это какое-то секретное лакомство этой деревни? — спросила девочка.

— Нам сказали, что делают их только в этой деревне. Они служат не только закусками, но и украшениями: для блюд, причёсок, домов и прочего.

— Интересно, — потерев подбородок, сказала Юэ. — Чжулю, купи и нам несколько пакетиков. И вкусно, и красиво.

Сжигающий Ядра переложил своего щенка с колен на кровать и вышел из комнаты. Чёрный щенок коротко тявкнул и спрыгнул с кровати, оказавшись в опасной близости с Вэй Усянем. Первый ученик Юньмэна подскочил и с криком «На сегодня хватит! Я пошёл! Ну их!» выбежал из комнаты. Чёрненький кинулся следом. Из коридора раздался визг. Хуайсан скрылся за веером. Вэнь Юэ и Цзян Чэн почти синхронно треснули себе рукой по лбу. Ну, что за катастрофа?!.

***

Проснулась Юэ посреди ночи. #@#@#! Чао! Ло Цинъянь тоже не спала и сидела на кровати с красными щеками и ушами. Чжулю, которого Вэнь Юэ силком затащила на кровать, даже не дёрнулся. Видимо, он просыпается только тогда, когда чувствует опасность. Вопрос только в том, как он это делает. Как это вообще работает?

За стенкой и не собирались заканчивать, они только подбирались к кульминации. Юэ жутко хотелось спать, она зло постучала в стенку.

— Какого?.. — раздался приглушённый голос Чао.

— Это я должна спрашивать! — прошипела в ответ Вэнь Юэ.

— Ты должна спать!

— И по чьей вине я не сплю?! Либо сваливайте и удовлетворяйте свои потребности в интимной близости в другом месте, где не такие тонкие стены, либо идите общайтесь с холодной водой, чтобы негде ничего не чесалось!

— Чегоооо? — возмущённый возглас Вэнь Чао был просто смесью всемирного недовольства и возмущения несправедливостью жизни. — Погоди-ка… А ты откуда знаешь про холодную воду? Мелкаяяя!

— Сам ты мелкий! — «И чего он привязался с холодной водой? Кто не знает, что от неё двенадцать часов падает на шесть? Упс… Точно. Мне же десять… Прокол.» — Чжулю, пошли прогуляемся. Спать уже не хочется. На том свете отосплюсь.

Вэнь Чжулю, который проснулся от переругиваний брата и сестры, помог девочке накинуть верхние одежды и вышел на балкон с Юэ на руках. Почему не через лестницу? Так интереснее. И до крыши ближе.

Когда они оказались на крыше, Чжулю осторожно поставил Молодую Госпожу на ноги. Луна была большая, круглая, с жёлтым оттенком. И звезды яркие-яркие. Юэ даже перестала дуться на ту парочку, разбудившую её посреди ночи. В такую ночь нельзя было просто спать. Красота-то какая!

И не она одна так думала. На крыше в обнимочку с кувшином вина полусидел-полулежал Вэй Усянь.

— Молодая Госпожа Вэнь! — юноша помахал ей рукой. — Тоже не спится?

— Хм, да, — Юэ подошла и села рядом, поправив юбку, чтобы было удобно и мягко сидеть. — С подачи старшего брата.

Вэй Усянь то ли посмеялся, то ли закашлялся.

— А вам почему не спится, Молодой Господин Вэй?

— Мне? — рассеяно переспросил Вэй Усянь, вновь припадая к сосуду с вином. — Я не могу спать. Такие ночи напоминают мне о моём детстве. О том, как отец показывал мне звезды, рассказывал о созвездиях и учил, как по ним ориентироваться, — взгляд Вэй Усяня устремился вдаль. — Отец тогда ещё рассказывал мне сказки, а матушка приходила с горячим чаем и звала спать. Тогда звёзды казались больше, светили ярче, а небо… Небо сияло, звало потрогать небесные огоньки, было бесконечным и необычайно глубоким…

Вэй Ин уставился в небо, погрузившись в воспоминания. И стал петь песню. Это было больше похоже на колыбельную. Это её пела ему в детстве мать, приглаживая вихры, торчащие из смешного короткого хвостика?..

_Спи, моя звёздочка, сладко спи.  
Там, на земле, тоже есть ты.  
Ты отражаешься в глади озёр,  
С братьями ты рисуешь узор.  
Он отразится в глазах того,  
Кто возвращается в дом родной._

Ещё тёплый ветерок колыхал бумажные цветы, которыми хозяйские дети украсили забор. Вэй Усянь продолжал петь колыбельную. Его голос был тихим, но мелодичным и приятным.

Юэ подтянула колени к груди, сложила на них руки и положила на сгиб локтя голову. Так хорошо было видно небо, а ветер приятно щекотал лицо. Под пение Вэй Усяня Вэнь Юэ неожиданно для себя уснула.

***

Всё же, её домик в Лагере, хоть и временный, был гораздо удобнее, чем постоялые дворы.

Обратная дорога прошла без происшествий. Если не считать того, что Вэй Усянь подрался с Цзинь Цзысюанем и набил ему смачный фингал под глазом. Из-за Цзян Яньли. Но, в отличие от учёбы в Гусу, в драку влез Цзян Чэн. Он же набил Наследнику Ланьлин Цзинь смачный фингал уже под вторым глазом. После того, как остановил Вэй Усяня. Вэнь Чао, чисто, чтобы позлорадствовать, заставил их оставшуюся четверть дороги пройти на руках.

Как только Вэнь Юэ прибыла, ей вручили письмо из Безночного Города. Конечно же, это было письмо от отца. С просьбой немедленно вернуться домой.

Только сначала нормальная ванна. Срочно.

Зайдя в свой домик и пройдя в ванную, она заметила свёрток. Юэ нахмурилась.

«Откуда он? Мои служанки обычно так не делают. Чьё это?»

Сяо Ли, подошедшая к девочке и заметившая её недоумение, объяснила:

— Пока вас не было, приходил Молодой Господин Му. Я ему сказала, что вы на ночной охоте. Он попросил сказать ему, когда вы вернётесь, а также передал эту посылочку. Он сказал, что торговцы из его клана привезли новые товары из-за моря, и он хочет поделиться с вами, Молодая Госпожа.

— Оу, — неопределённо протянула Вэнь Юэ. Девочка раскрыла свёрток и увидела в нём нефритовую бутылочку, ароматические свечи и гребень для волос из слоновой кости. В нефритовой бутылочке был аналог современного геля для душа с запахом персика. — Ого!

«Это что, выкуп невесты?»

Юэ хихикнула.

— Сейчас и попробуем!

Сяо Ли уже подготовила все для принятия ванны. Юэ вылила немного геля на руки и нанесла на волосы.

— …

Пока она сушила волосы, её обволакивал запах персиков так, что самой захотелось пойти и поесть. Когда она высушила, она всё ещё пахла персиками.

— Теперь я буду пахнуть персиками постоянно?.. Интересно, как долго продержится запах?

Только она закончила одеваться, Сяо Ши пришла и доложила о том, что прибыли два заклинателя, которые охраняют её покои в Знойном Дворце. Юэ отложила гребень, подаренный ей Му Ханем, и вышла наружу.

— Вас прислал отец? — спросила девочка.

— Да, Молодая Госпожа Вэнь, — мужчины синхронно поклонились.

— В таком случае вылетим сегодня. Один из вас останется, чтобы присмотреть за Вторым Молодым Господином Вэнь. Второй полетит вместе со мной и Чжулю.

Мужчины молча кивнули. В конце концов, оно и понятно — Сжигающий Ядра уже не первый год находится рядом с Вэнь Юэ, поэтому она доверяет ему больше.

— Передай Молодому Господину Му, что мне понравились его подарки, — сказала Юэ Сяо Ши.

Чжулю, бесшумно появившийся пару мгновений назад, слегка удивился. Хотя, наверное, не слегка, иначе он бы не показал удивления. Сяо Ши в ответ на его немой вопрос только пожала плечами и смущённо улыбнулась.

— О, и скажи старшему брату, что скоро вернусь.

Вэнь Юэ закинула в мешочек цянькунь необходимые в дороге вещи, встала на меч Чжулю и направилась к Безночному Городу. С ними отправился Вэнь Чжу, а Вэнь Чу остался в Лагере. Судя по тому, что мужчины были довольно похожи друг на друга, они были братьями.

Ветер к вечеру похолодел и неприятно хлестал по лицу. Юэ просто повернулась спиной к потокам воздуха и уткнулась в живот Чжулю. Мужчина накинул на девочку меховую накидку, потому что её как раз и забыла положить в мешочек цянькунь его Молодая Госпожа. Так как летели они долго, даже при том, что оба мужчины были довольно сильными совершенствующимися и летели так быстро, как могли, то у Юэ скоро заныли ноги, заболела спина. Она просто обняла Чжулю и повисла на нём. Телохранитель, не долго думая, взял её себе на руки, и ещё сильнее ускорился.

Когда их компания наконец прилетела в Знойный Дворец, Юэ хотелось только согреться и выспаться, поэтому девочка проскользнула в покои к Вэнь Жоханю. Слуги её не останавливали, только приветствовали улыбками — растрёпанная девочка с красными щеками, бегущая по коридорам представляла собой забавное зрелище.

Вэнь Жохань уже расчесал волосы и лёг в кровать. В коридоре раздался топот. Через пару мгновений в бок ткнулось что-то холодное. Юэ юркнула под бок отцу и уткнулась носом в его руку. Он был тёплым.

Глава Вэнь усмехнулся и пригладил растрёпанные вихры дочери.

— Быстро добрались, — сказал Жохань, продолжая гладить Юэ по голове.

— Вылетели сразу, как Вэнь Чу и Вэнь Чжу прибыли. Вэнь Чу остался охранять Чао.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Вэнь Жохань. Юэ обняла источник тепла и положила голову на руку отца.

— … — Жохань понял, что руку по утру он чувствовать не будет. — Чем это от тебя пахнет?

— А! Это гель для ванны! Му Хань подарил!

— Кто такой Му Хань?

— … Это тот юноша, с которым меня хотят связать помолвкой.

— Понял.

«Что за недовольный тон? Серьёзно? И ты туда же? Теперь интересно, какая реакция будет у Сюя.»

— Я привезла Траву Багряного Созвездия. Она немного помятая, и использовать её мы сможем только если посадим семена и реанимируем само растение, но всё же.

— Хорошо. Делай, что считаешь нужным. Лекари должны знать, как лучше посадить растение. Думаю, Вэнь Цин тебе поможет.

— Ага, хорошо…

Юэ начала зевать. Она согрелась, глаза начали слипаться. Под боком отца можно со спокойной совестью спать, забыв на время о своих целях и задачах.

— Спокойной ноааа, — не удержалась от очередного зевка девочка.

— Спокойной, — с улыбкой отозвался Бессмертный Владыка.

Сам он ещё какое-то время не спал, размышляя о том, что принесли ему его шпионы. Но потом сон сморил и Главу Цишаня.


	27. Chapter 27

Запах крови раздразнил рецепторы. Вэнь Жохань не спешил открывать глаза. Какой самоубийца мог пробраться в покои Главы Цишань Вэнь? Мужчина уже хотел призвать меч, но вдруг понял, что не чувствует чужого присутствия. Он нахмурился и открыл глаза. Тут ему прилетело ногой в живот. Аккуратно отпихнув дочь, Вэнь Жохань приподнялся на локтях и огляделся.

— Ммм, поняятно, — протянул он. — Почему-то мне казалось, что этот момент должен был наступить несколько позднее.

Жохань положил руку на свернувшуюся в клубок фигурку и послал духовную энергию. Юэ потянулась к тёплой энергии, ей стало лучше, боль отступила. Дитё закинуло ногу на него и спокойно засопело. Жохань посмотрел за окно. Судя по всему, до рассвета ещё примерно час (т.к в Китае двенадцать часов в сутки, то по нашему ещё два часа).

«Рука затекла…»

Глава Цишаня осмотрелся в поисках одеяла, чтобы заменить им свою руку. Одеяло оказалось обмотано вокруг Юэ.

— …

Мужчина призвал свой меч, зацепил им запасное одеяло, лежащее на полке, скрутил одеяло и положил под голову дочери вместо своей руки. Теперь можно было отправиться в кабинет и преспокойно заняться свитками. Однако, как только он убрал руку и перестал передавать энергию Юэ, та скрутилась в комочек и нахмурилась во сне.

— … — вдох, — ладно.

Жохань встал, подошёл к двери и распахнул её. Как он и ожидал, за дверью стоял Чжулю.

— Владыка, убийца пробрался в покои? — лицо телохранителя побледнело.

— М? Нет, — догадавшись, что имел в виду слуга, ответил Жохань. — Принеси сюда свитки с моего стола и письменные принадлежности. И новую одежду.

Чжулю поклонился, показывая, что всё понял, хотя на самом деле не понял ни-че-го.

Луч солнца пощекотал нос Юэ, она фыркнула и проснулась. Жохань уснул, разбирая документы. Он откинул голову на подушку, которую подложил под голову. Солнышко гладило его по голове, и мужчина щурился во сне. От длинных густых ресниц тянулись тени. Он уже перестал передавать духовную энергию, просто оставил руку. Тепло, хорошо. Юэ сладко потянулась и перевернулась на живот. Поясницу стрельнуло болью.

«#@$%! Только не говорите мне, что это то, что я думаю… О, неееет…»

Да, уж! ЭТУ боль она ни с чем не перепутает. Была надежда, что в этой жизни будет всё нормально, но, как говорится, надежда умирает последней. И если в прошлой жизни всё, что нужно, было уже придумано, то здесь как с этим справляться — неизвестно.

Пока Юэ сидела с каменным лицом, на котором было написано, что всё пошло по @#$!*, Жохань проснулся.

— Ну, что? Можно поздравлять со взрослением?

— Ты мог хотя бы не издеваться… — Юэ сдула с лица прядь, которая потом снова упала. Посдувавши её ещё какое-то время, психанула и убрала её рукой.

— Вовремя я тебя вызвал в Знойный Дворец.

— Хм, да. Но мне надо вернуться в Лагерь. И чем раньше, тем лучше. Пока Чао ничего не натворил…

— А он должен? — спросил Жохань, внимательно глядя на дочь.

— Хах, да, — криво улыбнулась Юэ. Хотя в принципе, можно было уже не беспокоиться на этот счёт — всё же Облачные Глубины не были сожжены, Нефриты в лучшей форме, да и наследники Орденов не настроены резко отрицательно. Можно было сделать перерыв на денёк-другой. И как раз переждать тот экшн, который ей устроила матушка-природа.

— Я давно подозревал, что женитьба Сюя была устроена не просто так. Как и сам визит в Облачные Глубины, — мужчина прищурился. Обычно все знакомые с этим выражением лица убираются куда подальше, поэтому что этот прищур никогда не приводил к хорошему, особенно для того, кому этот взгляд предназначался. Этот прищур означал, что Глава Цишань Вэнь до чего-то додумался. — Так что там должно было быть с Гусу Лань?

— … — «Ну почему ты поднимаешь эту тему?» — Там… было бы всё плохо.

— …

— Ладно, Гусу Лань играют не последнюю роль. Союз с ними очень полезен для Цишань Вэнь.

— Хм, — Жохань задумчиво потёр подбородок, размышляя о том, что сказала ему дочь. «Однако Юэ не сказала, что они играют главную роль, значит, угрозу представляют другие Ордены. Цинхэ Не? Ланьлин Цзинь? Юньмэн Цзян? Не Минцзюэ прёт в лоб, Цзинь Гуаншань тот ещё старый лис…». Глава Вэнь решил отложить пока свои раздумья и снова посмотрел на Вэнь Юэ. — Этот Му тоже на что-то влияет?

— А? Ты о Хане? — переспросила Юэ, не понимая, как разговор снова свернул в эту сторону. При упоминании имени лицо Жоханя потемнело.

— С каких это пор вы так близки? — снова нахмурился отец.

— Мы друзья, — пожала плечами девочка. — Хань не влияет ни на что, но запасным планом является именно он.

— Какой ещё запасной план? — вскинул бровь Жохань.

— Самый последний, — хмыкнула Юэ и оглянулась в поисках своей одежды. Стопка свежей одежды нашлась рядом с кроватью. Только сначала надо бы принять ванну… Юэ вопросительно посмотрела на отца. Тот махнул рукой за ширму. Пока она спала, видимо, Жохань успел приказать слугам принести тёплую воду, завершить свой утренний туалет и, судя по значительной горке свитков на прикроватном столике, разобраться с половиной дел на сегодня. Сколько времени она спала? Юэ почесала голову, взлохматив и без того спутанные волосы, и пошла за ширму. Волосы запутались действительно ужасно, и девочка не могла их нормально расчесать.

— Паааап!

— Ну, чего тебе, катастрофа? — вздохнул Жохань, откладывая свиток и устало потирая глаза.

— Помоги с волосами, пожалуйста!

— Нет.

— Это ты их запутал.

— Ладно.

Пока Жохань расчёсывал дочери волосы, Юэ спрашивала, что интересного было за время её отсутствия. Вэнь Жохань рассказал, что приезжал Цзинь Гуаншань.

— Чего хотел?

— Ничего конкретного. Обычно он сидит тише воды, когда приезжает в Безночный Город на Собрание. А тут нанёс визит сам. Да не один, а с подарками. Какую-то танцовщицу с собой притащил и оставил в подарок. О тебе пытался узнать.

— Обо мне?

— Завуалировано, но пытался что-то вынюхать. Будь осторожнее, этот старый лис довольно хитёр.

— Хм, кому ты это говоришь?

— Хах, действительно. Всё! Теперь ты не похожа на мохнатого щенка, — Жохань отложил гребень в сторону.

— А я что, была похожа на лохматого щенка? — шутливо надула губки Юэ.

— Ага, постоянно.

— А все остальные говорят, что я похожа на тебя! — Юэ повернула голову, чтобы понаблюдать за реакцией отца. Лицо Жоханя не поменялось своего насмешливо-спокойного выражения. Он просто положил руку на голову Юэ и резко надавил так, что девочка ушла под воду целиком. Через пару секунд он отпустил руку. Из воды вынырнуло нечто, похожее на водяного гуля.

— Ну все… это война, — сказала Юэ и плеснула воды в отместку.

***

Когда отец и дочь сидели и сушили волосы, Чжулю постучался в дверь. Он принёс новые свитки и шкатулку.

— Что это? — спросила девочка, беря в руки шкатулку. Шкатулка была произведением искусства. Тонкие узоры с символикой Цишань Вэнь на красном дереве.

— Открывай, — просто сказал Жохань, забирая свитки у Чжулю.

Юэ открыла шкатулку и заглянула внутрь. Внутри лежал медальон. Золотой символ солнца, инкрустированный рубинами. Юэ взяла его в руки. Холодный. Тяжёлый! И как будто бы полый внутри. Похожий был у отца. Просто этот был несколько меньше и аккуратнее, изящнее.

— Ну, как тебе? — спросил Жохань, отложив в сторону свиток.

— Красиво… — ответила Юэ, ощупывая медальон. Она заметила, что один рубин в том месте, где начинается петля для золотой цепи, выдвинут сильнее, чем остальные. Девочка нажала на камень, и медальон раскрылся. Он состоял из двух частей. Одна из внутренних сторон была вогнутой, туда можно было что-то положить, например, записочку и т.д., а на второй было объемное изображение герба Цишань Вэнь. Красиво и интересно. Юэ защёлкнула талисман и повесила его себе на шею. — Очень нравится, спасибо! — и Юэ кинулась на шею отцу.

— А с чего ты взяла, что это для тебя?

— А для кого же ещё? — хихикнула Юэ.

— Ладно, ты угадала, дарю!

— Спасибо, пап! Ты лучший! — Жохань любовно потрепал немного вьющиеся волосы дочери.

Чжулю, который наблюдал за этой парой отца и дочери, улыбался своей сдержаной улыбкой и качал головой, догадываясь о значении этого медальона.

***

— Д-доброе утро, Молодая Г-госпожа Вэнь, — Вэнь Нин, нервно покусывая нижнюю губу, склонился в приветственном поклоне.

— Доброе утро, — с сияющей улыбкой ответила Юэ. Вид этой застенчивой булочки всегда поднимал ей настроение. — Вэнь Цин здесь?

Юэ заглянула вглубь помещения, ища глазами прославленную врачевательницу.

— С-сестра отошла по делам, — ответил Нин, робко поднимая взгляд и сразу же его опуская, — н-но скоро должна прийти, — вскинулся парнишка.

— Ой, да мне не срочно, — успокоила его Юэ. — Мне только спросить насчёт вот этого.

С этими словами девочка вытащила и показала немного помятую (спасибо Чао) Траву Багряного Созвездия и семена Вэнь Нину.

— Ох, — произнёс молодой лекарь, не отрывая взгляда от растения и наклонившись, чтобы рассмотреть его получше. — Это же… Трава Багряного Созвездия?

— Она самая, — кивнула в ответ Юэ.

— Вы хотите её посадить? — Нин поднял взгляд на девочку. Юэ отметила, что когда он занят делом, то он перестаёт заикаться, чувствует себя уверенней.

— Да, — снова кивнула Юэ. — Само растение немного повреждено, но есть семена. Возможно ли рассадить его?

— Да, думаю, да, — закивал Вэнь Нин, аккуратно, едва ли не трепетно, беря одно из семян и осматривая его со всех сторон.

— Молодая Госпожа Вэнь? — в дверях раздался голос. Юэ повернулась. Это была Вэнь Цин. Юэ, ещё читая новеллу, испытывала восхищение, потому что эта девушка была невероятно сильной, стойкой, чудесной!

Вэнь Цин держала в руках бутылочки с лекарствами, видимо, именно за ними она ходила.

— Я надеюсь, мой брат ещё ничего не натворил? — под строгим взглядом старшей сестры Вэнь Нин положил семена Травы Багряного Созвездия на место и отошёл.

— Вовсе нет, — улыбнулась Юэ. — Я хотела спросить насчёт этих семян. Ваш брат сказал, что их можно вырастить.

— Ну, если он так сказал… — Цин сжала губы, оценивая семена в руках девочки. — Цюнлинь — неплохой травник. Если он так сказал, то сможет вырастить Траву Багряного Созвездия из этих семян.

— Если вы так говорите, значит он замечательный травник, — подвела итог Юэ, прекрасно понимая, что Цин его редко хвалит для того, чтобы тот не расслаблялся. Нин округлил глаза. Юэ отдала ему Траву Багряного Созвездия и семена. Вэнь Нин забрал ценное растение и засуетился, подыскивая всё необходимое. Юэ осталась, чтобы посмотреть, чем это будет отличаться от посадки обычного растения. Глядя на действия травника, полностью ушедшего в работу, Юэ время от времени потирала живот и поясницу из-за дискомфорта. Через какое-то время она почувствовала на себе чей-то взгляд и повернула голову. Вэнь Цин, конечно же, заметила, что с Молодой Госпожой Вэнь что-то не так и вопросительно посмотрела на неё. Тут Юэ состроила такую жалобную моську, из-за которой её братья и отец сразу идут доставать то, что ей хочется. Вэнь Цин хмыкнула и кивнула, чтобы Юэ шла за ней. Юэ едва не бегом последовала за ней в одну из комнат. Там на полках стояло бесчисленное множество бутылочек с лекарствами. Цин достала несколько бутылочек и протянула Юэ.

— Это принимайте тогда, когда нужно быстро убрать боли на длительный промежуток времени, максимум на пять дней. Но увлекаться этими лекарствами не стоит, иначе потом боком выйдет. А по утрам и вечерам присылайте слугу за отваром. Я приготовлю, либо скажу другим лекарям приготовить. Этот отвар больше напоминает по вкусу чай, поэтому не такой противный, как лекарство в тех бутылочках, убирает боли и тонизирует. Думаю, этого должно хватить.

Юэ прижала бутылочки к груди и посмотрела на целительницу. Захотелось кинуться к ней и обнять её. Такая хорошая!

Вэнь Цин, увидев, что Юэ сейчас от избытка чувств и благодарности едва не разрыдается, мягко улыбнулась.

«Она Богиня! Она точно Богиня!»

Юэ в итоге едва не проехала момент, когда Вэнь Нин сажал семена. Как поняла девочка, посадка лекарственных трав здесь отличалась от того, как сажали обычные растения. Семена вымачивали в каком-то растворе, подпитывая его духовной энергией, потом обволакивали энергией и сажали в грунт. На горшок лепили талисман, собирающий духовную энергию. Так растения росли быстрее и насыщались энергией. После того, как все семена были посажены, а вегетативная форма была определена к другим лекарственным травам, которые будут сушить для создания лекарств. Попрощавшись с братом и сестрой, Юэ пошла к себе. Или не к себе, надо бы заглянуть в кабинет к отцу, чтобы посмотреть, есть ли дело для неё.

Пока девочка шла по дворцу (а шла она как по минному полю с непривычки, но лекарства вселяли немного уверенности), она наткнулась на Вэнь Сюя. Он посмотрел на её так, будто она уничтожила всё, что приносило в его жизнь радость, и ушёл. Следом за ним показалась Лань Шуан со смертельно бледным лицом. Когда она увидела Юэ, она подошла, схватила её за руку и посмотрела так, будто если Юэ уйдёт сейчас, девушка покончит с собой.

«Похоже, придётся всё-таки повременить с разгребанием клановых дел и помочь несчастным жениху и невесте. Сначала невесте…»


	28. Chapter 28

Юэ позволила Лань Шуан утащить себя, попутно гадая, что могло вызвать такую реакцию у почти-пары. Шуан ещё ничего не сказала, но по выражению её лица, а также по небольшой дрожи в руках, было понятно, что она сильно нервничает и пребывает в растерянности. Надо помочь бедняжке. Как только за девушками закрылась дверь, Шуан повернулась и порывисто обняла Юэ. Та едва не выронила драгоценные бутылочки с лекарством.

— Ах, А-Шуан! Что случилось?

— А-Юэ! Как хорошо, что ты приехала, — плечи девушки задрожали, Юэ напряглась. — Я честно не знаю, что мне делать…

— Сначала давай присядем, ты успокоишься, и мы спокойно всё обсудим, — Юэ легонько потянула Шуан к столу. Судя по всему, разговор будет долгим…

«Сюй! Что ты натворил? Охх…»

Пока Шуан успокаивалась, Юэ положила лекарства на стол и поглаживала руку девушки.

— А-Юэ, — этот слёзный взгляд глаз бил по сердцу. — Я… Я хотела приготовить завтрак Первому Молодому Господину Вэнь, и… он попробовал. И ему не понравилось…

— И что с того? — не поняла Юэ.

— Его стошнило… — Шуан снова начала плакать.

— Стошнило… — тупо повторила Юэ.

«¿¿¿¿¿¿¿ Это вообще как??? Как нужно было приготовить, чтобы А-Сюя вывернуло наизнанку?»

— А что ты приготовила? Дай, я попробую.

Лань Шуан, шмыгнув носом, встала и принесла тарелку с завтраком. Овощи с мясом. Юэ взяла тарелку, взяла палочки для еды, втянула аромат еды. По запаху всё было, вроде бы, в порядке. Юэ схватила кусочек сельдерея? и положила его в рот, аккуратно ощупывая его языком, смакуя.

«Это же… это же… ПРОСТО УЖАСНО!»

Лань Шуан обеспокоенно смотрела за выражением лица Юэ. К счастью, девочка мастерски прокачала покерфейс. Быстро проглотив овощ, Юэ отложила палочки в сторону и посмотрела на Шуан.

— Пошли. Я покажу тебе, как готовятся блюда, которые нравятся всей моей семье. Няня Шао научит тебя готовить привычную для нас еду.

Вэнь Юэ и Лань Шуан пошли искать Няню Шао. Та, как всегда, была занята украшением дворца Юэ. Няня Шао всегда считала, что дворец должен быть всегда разным — она меняла декорации в саду, когда менялся сезон, в общем и целом, хозяйствовала, как хотела. Описав ситуацию ей, Юэ оставила А-Шуан под её опекой, написала рецепты любимых пирожных Сюя и ушла.

«Надо бы ещё с Сюем разобраться. А то работаю только над А-Шуан.»

Юэ, не долго думая, пошла в покои Наследника Цишань Вэнь. Тот с кислой миной мерил шагами свою комнату.

— Что такое? — с милой улыбочкой спросила девочка, зайдя внутрь и присев на пуфик.

Вэнь Сюй развернулся к ней и посмотрел на неё. В этой моське было столько детской обиды и разочарования, которые забавно смотрелись на взрослом лице, что Юэ прыснула со смеху.

— И чего ты надо мной смеёшься? — старший брат сложил руки на груди.

— Смешно выглядишь, — Юэ смахнула выступившую от смеха слезу. — Я попробовала еду, которую приготовила А-Шуан, и хочу сказать, что всё не так уж и плохо.

— Я тоже так думал. Пока не попробовал мясо.

— …

Вэнь Сюй сел за столик и махнул рукой. Тут же подошёл слуга и поставил перед своим господином чай и еду.

— Я написала рецепты пирожных и отдала А-Шуан. Сейчас она учится готовить у Няни Шао. Чуть-чуть подожди и будешь питаться как Император. Она быстро учится. И вообще, постарайся с ней лучше познакомиться. Так будет проще после свадьбы.

— А зачем вообще эта свадьба? К чему она? — нахмурился Вэнь Сюй.

— Не забывай, что мы забрали А-Шуан из Гусу, пренебрегши традициями. Так или иначе, нам надо будет предоставить объяснения, — выложила Юэ то, что никак не выходило из её головы. В конце концов, она современный человек, которому чуждо такое следование традициям. А ещё если учесть, что в прошлой жизни Юэ жила по большей части за границей, сначала по учёбе, а затем и по работе, то… она совсем отвыкла от такого. Порой она сама делала такие промахи, что Жохань удивлялся. Но ничего не говорил, наблюдая, как его дочь выпутается из столь щекотливой ситуации. Да, он знал, что она пришла из другого мира, и ему было интересно, что из себя этот мир представляет. Так или иначе, Юэ ему рассказала в общих чертах устройство современного мира. И научила его слэнговым словечкам, из-за чего порой проходящие мимо адепты клана и старейшины не понимали, на каком вообще языке общается эта пара отца и дочери. Но всё же, с Орденом Гусу Лань всё всегда гораздо сложнее, хотя бы потому, что у них помимо почитания традиций есть ещё несколько тысяч правил. Они такого не поймут. И это может быть хуже, чем сожжение библиотеки…

— Какие ещё, к демонам, объяснения? — Сюй откинул в сторону палочки. — Пусть радуются, что ещё живы.

— А-Сюй… — вздохнула Юэ, потерев лоб. — Нам нужен этот союз по определённым причинам. Разжигать войну — не благоразумно.

— Ты — женщина. Конечно, ты боишься войны и сражений. Не говори о том, что тебе чуждо и непонятно. Ты каждый раз защищаешь мелкие кланы, от которых можно просто избавиться — и проблем не будет!

— Ты — воин. Не политик. Не говори о том, что тебе чуждо и непонятно, — парировала Юэ. Вэнь Сюй поперхнулся и уставился на младшую сестру.

— Нужно определиться с датой свадьбы, потому что скоро приедут твои будущие родственники. Даже у гусуланьцев терпение не бесконечное, — подчеркнула Юэ. — И таки поговори с А-Шуан. Она довольно мила, и не будет тебе обузой. Она умна и быстро учится. Брак не будет в тягость, если вы с ней полюбите друг друга, привыкнете. Она, если тебе интересно, сильно переживает из-за случившегося. Будет лучше, если ты всё же скажешь ей, что зла не держишь и тому подобное.

Юэ стащила из тарелки брата кусочек мяса, ободряюще ему подмигнул и ушла. Чжулю, увидев, как Юэ подъедает на ходу, покачал головой и оттащил её к Вэнь Жоханю в надежде, что под надзором родителя девочка поест нормально. Однако, как говорится, яблоня от яблони… Жохань сам чем-то хрустел, зарывшись в свитки. Чжулю тяжко вздохнул, оставил Юэ рядом с Жоханем и ушёл отдать распоряжения на кухню. Хотя он мог послать кого-нибудь из слуг, он пошёл сам, чтобы выбрать еду этим шизикам-трудягам.

Выбирая блюда для Главы Вэнь и его дщери*, Чжулю думал о том, как за то время, что он находится подле своей Молодой Госпожи, он превратился в няньку. Причём даже для самого Главы. Раньше он даже не задумывался о том, чтобы как-то контролировать режим этой парочки, только выполнял свои обязанности и приказы. А теперь он принимает самое активное участие в жизни этой семьи. Снова покачав головой с едва заметной улыбкой, Чжулю взял обед и отнёс в кабинет Бессмертного Владыки. Теперь главная задача — уговорить этих двух детей — маленькую и большого — поесть нормально. Ох, и зря Второй Молодой Господин Вэнь угрожал Вэнь Юэ рассказать отцу на сорванный режим сна и приёма пищи — отец такой же.

Быстренько прикончив свой обед, Жохань и Юэ нырнули с головой в ту гору свитков и просидели так до поздней ночи. Ужинать оба отказались, поэтому Чжулю ненавязчиво положил им под руки тарелки со сладкими булочками. Очень занятые отец и дочь сами не заметили, как схомячили всю еду. Юэ, не долго думая, выпила бутылочку с лекарством, которое не только убрало боль, но и полностью остановило сам физиологический процесс. Как? Не понятно. Юэ долго думала, а потом решила спросить как-нибудь у самой целительницы. Только попозже. Чтобы не получить сразу же по шее.

На следующее утро Жохань вынырнул из кучи свитков на его столе, сдув с носа прядь волос, и резко подскочил, потревожив тем самым спящую в кресле рядом Юэ. Девочка сонно потёрла глаза и потянулась.

«Как хорошо, когда ничего не болит!»

— Я в библиотеку! — воскликнул Жохань, явно поражённый увиденным в своих сновидениях, и вышел из кабинета.

Юэ проводила отца взглядом, хмыкнула и сняла с пучка, который накрутила вчера вечером, чтобы убрать мешающие волосы, свиток. Вероятно, он упал на неё, пока она спала, с этой кучи свитков рядом. Да и какая это куча? Это гора.

В дверь постучались, и в кабинет зашёл Вэнь Сюй. Бодренький и свеженький. Явно выспавшийся. Аж бесит.

Сюй подошёл к столу, озираясь в поисках отца, а затем посмотрел на младшую сестру, вскинув бровь в немом вопросе.

— Он в библиотеку вышел.

— Понятно. Что у тебя на голове?

— Волосы? Гнездо? — Юэ даже не утруждала себя посмотреться в зеркале. Смотреть было не на что. Пучок, скрепленный кистями для каллиграфии, с торчащими заколками от прошлой причёски?

— …

«Ах, да!», — поморщилась Юэ. — «Здесь же всё должно быть по традициям…»

— И что? — ответила с каменным лицом Юэ. — Можно подумать, меня здесь кто-то видит.

С этими словами девочка растёрла лицо ладонями, чтобы немного взбодриться. Когда она посмотрела вновь на руки, они были чёрными. Юэ медленно подняла взгляд на Сюя, который едва держался на ногах, содрогаясь от беззвучного смеха. Он-то, зараза, видел, что лицо Юэ было измазано в чернилах, но ничего не сказал.

— …

«Ну, подумаешь, уснула на кистях…»

Юэ решила проигнорировать Сюя, который всё ещё смеялся над ней, и окинула взглядом свиток, на прочтении которого она вчера уплыла в страну сновидений. Девочка поморщилась и вздохнула. Сюй, отсмеявшись, посмотрел на неё и сел рядом.

— Чего так тяжко вздыхаешь?

— Да вот не знаю, что с этим делать, — Юэ махнула развёрнутым свитком. — То ли отправить людей туда, то ли сказать ''вассал моего вассала — не мой вассал» и спихнуть проблему на других…

— Ох, ну я даже и не знаю, я же воин, а не политик, — не упустил шанс ткнуть Юэ старший брат. Юэ посмотрела на него нечитаемым взглядом. — А что лучше? И тебе же нравится помогать всем этим мелким кланам, чего сейчас колеблешься?

— Ну, смотри… У этого города есть серьёзная проблема с привидениями, а Орден, под опекой которого город находится, игнорирует их. Вот они и прислали письмо сюда. Можно отправить адептов туда, чтобы решить проблему. Но в то же время нужно отослать адептов на север, там тоже завал полный. А можно просто проигнорировать и послать письмо с нагоняями в тот Орден.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь у меня? — спросил Вэнь Сюй.

— Потому что ты Наследник, а в будущем и Глава. Тебе потом надо будет принимать решения. А я уеду.

— Как? Куда? — опешил Сюй.

— Куда-куда? Не всю жизнь же мне в клане сидеть? Да и, как бы, свадьба, все дела, переезд.

— Ха! Смешно! Куда тебя отпустят? — совсем уж захихикал Сюй. — Тут, скорее всего, твой будущий жених в клан войдёт. Тебя за порог не пустят! Отец, так точно!

— …

— Молодая Госпожа Вэнь! Вам письмо! — прибежал слуга и протянул письмо. — Это из Лагеря Перевоспитания.

— Что там? — Юэ забрала письмо и раскрыла его. Сяо Ли написала, что Второй Молодой Господин Вэнь решил пойти снова на Ночную Охоту и отправился в какую-то пещеру.

«Арка с Черепахой-Губительницей! Она началась!»

— Где Чжулю? Мы срочно возвращаемся в Лагерь!

— Э? Прямо сейчас? — удивился Сюй.

— Да! Именно! — Юэ направилась к выходу.

— Ты выглядишь ужасно! — вдогонку ей бросил старший брат.

— Спасибо, ты тоже! — отмахнулась девочка. — И насчёт того города: напиши нагоняй тому Ордену, а адептов пошли на север. Уже полмесяца никак не разберутся! И помирись с А-Шуан!

— Уже, — раздалось за спиной.

По пути она едва не сбила Няню Шао. Женщина критично осмотрела её, цокнула языком и потащила приводить её в порядок. Пока девочку приводили в божеский вид, Чжулю пришёл и узнал о ситуации. Через пятнадцать минут Юэ вместе со своим телохранителем вылетели из Безночного Города.

Кутаясь в тёплый плащ, Юэ в который раз поблагодарила Чжулю за предусмотрительность и решила, что не зря выпила то лекарство Вэнь Цин. В самый раз. Можно будет потом сказать, что выпила при крайнем случае.

Главное — успеть. Проконтролировать ситуацию. Пока не поубивались.

Дорога назад показалась Юэ вечностью. Когда они, наконец, приземлились рядом с пещерой, все уже зашли внутрь. Чао командным голосом раздавал приказы. Чжулю спустился вниз, чтобы проверить, что к чему. Юэ тоже решила спуститься. Выбрав камешки, по которым удобно будет спуститься вниз. Но, как говорится… Благими намерениями?..

Один из камушков, на который наступила Юэ, покатился, за ним другой, и так далее…

Юэ полетела вниз вслед за камушками. Вход в пещеру Черепахи-Губительницы обвалился.


	29. Chapter 29

— Кха-кха-кхе, — Юэ вдохнула воздух после столкновения с землёй, выбившего воздух из лёгких, и закашлялась. Пыльно. И больно. Юэ пошевелилась и поняла, что не может подтянуть к себе ногу.

— …

Она повертела головой и увидела, что пострадавшая нога была прижата большой глыбой. Ей ещё, можно сказать, повезло: если бы не относительно небольшой камень рядом, от её ноги остались бы только воспоминания…

«Ну, хоть немного повезло…»

— Молодая Госпожа Вэнь! — из-за большого камня, завалившего, предположительно, вход в пещеру, раздался голос Чжулю. — Молодая Госпожа Вэнь, отзовитесь! Вы в порядке?

— Да, — почти не соврала Вэнь Юэ, она же всё-таки живая, верно? Надо довольствоваться малым. По крайней мере, в таких ситуациях. — Что у вас там?

— Завалило выход, сейчас попытаюсь убрать камни, — раздался какой-то грохот.

— Стой! Не надо! — Юэ подняла голову и посмотрела вверх. Над каменюкой была еще куча других камней, которые при малейшем движении, накроют всю компанию и создадут им братскую могилу. — Если начнёшь убирать камни с вашей стороны, с моей стороны попадают камни и снова завалят вход и, возможно, меня заодно.

«Нужно придумать, что сделать, пока Чао и Линцзяо ещё ничего не испоганили! Ещё эта Черепаха… И я не могу никого позвать на помощь. Ситуация, мягко говоря, не очень…»

Юэ поджала губы. Тут она почувствовала, как земля завибрировала. Раздался рёв.

«Ой, даже не говори! Я так же хочу. Может, порычу немного, и меня отпустит…»

— Что там у вас? — спросила Юэ. Чисто символически, потому что ответ мог быть только одним.

— Чудовище, — отозвался будничным тоном Чжулю.

«Ну да, каждый день таких видим!»

— Посмотри пока, чтобы оно никого не сожрало, но сильно не вмешивайся — пусть молодое поколение заклинателей себя испытывает. А я пока что-нибудь придумаю! — стараясь перекричать очередной рёв, крикнула Юэ.

Ответа не последовало, значит, Чжулю, как всегда, кивнул и повернулся, чтобы проследить за ситуацией. Ему самому не надо было вмешиваться, потому что защитой Вэнь Чао занимался Вэнь Чу. А Юэ вернулась к своим проблемам. Сама она ногу освободить не сможет, поэтому надо, чтобы отправился за помощью кто-то другой. Проблема только в том, что этот кто-то другой был заперт в пещере с Черепахой-Губительницей, а значит, его/её самого надо будет для начала оттуда вытащить.

— Aaaaaaaaaaa! — раздался вопль Чао. Вот теперь стало действительно страшно. Не хватало ещё, чтобы её старший брат конечностей не досчитался! Катастрофа с ним! Может, стоило сказать Чжулю, чтобы он и Вэнь Чу убили животинку?

Пока компания внутри выплясывает с Черепахой, делать нечего.

«Подождём, пока успокоится, затем надо натолкнуть их на размышления по поводу второго выхода, да так, чтобы не вызвать никаких подозрений. А не то о моих специфических знаниях узнает не только отец…»

Через какое-то время всё стихло.

— Чжулю? Что там у вас? — снова спросила Юэ.

— Все нормально, — после небольшой паузы отозвался Сжигающий Ядра.

— Чжулю, посмотри, нет ли другого выхода? Пускай пока чудовище, — Юэ вовремя хлопнула себя по губам, чтобы не ляпнуть лишнего, — затихло, все поищут выход. Должен же быть ещё один.

— Понял, — дальше Юэ снова ждала. Если вспомнить события канона, Лань Ванцзи заметил в воде листья, которые занесло в озеро подводным течением.

— Юэ? Ты там? — за камнем раздался голос Вэнь Чао.

— Там-там, — ответила Юэ. — как обстановка? Чего ты верещал? Ты хоть цел, не придётся тебя по частям высылать в Знойный Дворец?

— Я не верещал… — пробурчал смущённо старший брат. — Этот придурок Вэй Усянь кинулся к Сюань-У, монстр дёрнулся и двинулся на меня. Едва отскочить успел. Но всё на месте, не стоит утруждать себя моей транспортировкой.

— Это, конечно, хорошо, но если вы не найдёте выход, то транспортировать будет нечего.

— Да ищем мы, ищем!

— Все, кроме тебя? — посмеялась Юэ.

— Меня это тоже касается?

— Нет, конечно! Ты будешь жить с Сюань-У! Вот тебя и пристроили! Надо будет рассказать отцу, он обрадуется!

Судя по громкому сопению, Чао обиделся. Как ребёнок, честное слово! У нас, вообще-то, не самые радужные перспективы!

— Нашли! — через какое-то время оповестил Чао.

— Выход?

— Да. Только он где-то под озером. В котором Черепаха…

— Слушай! Не обязательно всем-всем выходить. Достаточно отправить одного человека, чтобы он позвал на помощь. А другие пока отвлекут Черепаху, чтобы он смог выплыть оттуда. Найдите того, кто хорошо плавает, а не то ещё пойдёт на дно…

— Ааага, — протянул Вэнь Чао. И, судя по всему, ушёл решать, кого будут отправлять. Юэ обречённо посмотрела на свою ногу. Хотя, нельзя было сказать, что она бы смогла отправиться за помощью сама, если бы не была прикована к одному месту. Заблудиться в лесу? Свернуть не туда и добраться до Облачных Глубин, а не до Безночного Города, хотя те расположены гораааздо дальше. Юэ задумалась.

В канонных событиях Цзян Чэн добрался до Пристани Лотоса и вернулся за неделю, но до Безночного Города добираться намного быстрее.

«Значит, отправим его в Знойный Дворец!»

***

*В это время внутри пещеры Черепахи-Губительницы*

— Так значит, наш единственный выход находится где-то под озером? — пробормотал себе под нос Вэй Усянь, наклонившись к самой кромке воды, от которой пахло кровью раненых монстра и заклинателей. Цзян Чэн с шипением оттянул своего слишком уж безрассудного шисюна от воды, не забыв при этом отвесить тому подзатыльник.

— Тебе что, мало досталось? — второй подзатыльник.

— Да понял я, понял! — замахал руками Вэй Усянь, ковыляя за шиди. Да, его зацепило во время схватки. Линцзяо, думая о том, как убрать Мянь-Мянь, спихнула её в озеро. Девушка, не ожидавшая, что её толкнут в спину, не удержалась, и упала. А Первый ученик Юньмэн Цзян кинулся на помощь. Кстати, мог остаться вообще без ноги, не вмешайся Лань Ванцзи с техникой Смертельных струн, чем поразил Сичэня.

— Можно отправить кого-то одного, а другие будут отвлекать Сюань-У, — Чао пришёл обратно, то и дело косясь на озеро. — Слышал, что вы, из Юньмэна, хорошо плаваете. Вот и поплывёте.

Цзян Чэн, придерживая Вэй Усяня, чтобы тот смог нормально сесть, послал ему жуткий взгляд. Ребята из Юньмэна переглянулись между собой.

— Я поплыву, — ляпнул Вэй Ин.

— Ты у меня сейчас всплывёшь, — как-то даже нежно ответил Цзян Ваньинь, отчего Вэй Усянь втянул голову.

— Ладно-ладно!

— Я поплыву, — подвёл итог Цзян Чэн.

— Только как это сделать? — хмыкнул Цзинь Цзысюань, скрестив руки на груди. — Пока Сюань-У спит, или стоит её отвлечь?

— Лучше пока не будить, — мягко ответил Лань Сичэнь. — Есть вероятность, что чудовище не почувствует, как Молодой Господин Цзян поплывёт мимо. Да и сначала надо найти этот самый выход.

— Точно, — кивнул Цзинь Цзысюань. — Мы ведь даже понятия не имеем, где он находится.

Ребята из Юньмэна, как по команде, скинули верхние клановые одежды и аккуратно погрузились в воду, да так, что поверхность воды едва подёрнулась рябью.

Время от времени они выплывали на поверхность, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха, но всё равно дольше них продержаться под водой могли только Цзян Чэн, Вэй Ин и водяные гули. Вскоре один из парней, с забавным вихорком на макушке и светло-серыми глазами, выплыл на поверхность и сказал, что нашёл выход. Когда все остальные выбрались из воды, они рассказали, где находится выход, в какой части озера спит Черепаха, и куда плыть не стоит, иначе можно подрихтовать свою физиономию.

Цзян Чэн вошёл в воду и бесшумно поплыл. Вспоминая рассказы своих шиди, он плыл почти наощупь, поскольку тёмная, почти чёрная вода была непривычной, пронизанной кровью и тёмной энергией. Когда он почти доплыл до выхода, воды всколыхнулись. Сюань-У снова проснулась! И учуяла, блин, именно его! Мысленно чертыхаясь Цзян Чэн поплыл ближе ко дну. И вовремя! Где-то сзади раздался грохот — Черепаха врезалась мордой в скалу. Наследника Юньмэн Цзян смело волной вперёд.

«Если она обвалит единственный оставшийся выход, то мы все обречены!»

Цзян Чэна прошиб холодный пот. Морда чудовища оказалась в опасной близости от него. Щёлкнули челюсти. Мимо. Но молодого заклинателя смело волной в сторону. Вскинув голову, он заметил, как над поверхностью начали вспыхивать печати. Монстр заревел и потерял интерес к Цзян Чэну. Сюань-У начала подниматься наверх, а юноша едва успел ухватиться за вырост в скале, чтобы его не смело ещё дальше.

Отвлекающий манёвр сработал как надо, Черепаха уплыла. Но она подняла ил со дна, так что теперь стало совсем ничего не видно. По памяти, опираясь на ощущения, Цзян Чэн двинулся в сторону выхода.

«Чёрт! Кажется, я ещё и руку порезал о скалу…»

К его счастью, выход не был завален. Разве что чуть-чуть. Быстро откинув камень, загораживающий ему выход, и разодрав руку ещё сильней, Цзян Чэн нырнул в довольно узкий канал. И вовремя, потому что замешкайся он ещё на пару мгновений, и ему бы укоротила ноги Черепаха. Где-то до колен.

Воздух начал заканчиваться, и листья в рот лезли, и обзор закрывали. Но вода стала чище и прозрачнее.

— Кха! — когда перед глазами стали мелькать мушки, Цзян Чэн, наконец, выплыл из пещеры и вдохнул свежий воздух. Слегка прохладный, свежий, с запахом опавшей листвы.

Через силу молодой заклинатель поднялся на ноги. Одежда напитала воду и тянула вниз. Выбравшись из речки, выжав по максимуму воду из одежды и натянув на ноги сапоги, которые он предусмотрительно положил в мешочек цянькунь, он понял, что придётся идти пешком.

***

Юэ за это время успела даже поспать — ну, а чего такого? Кажется, в том лекарстве было не только что-то обезболивающее, но и успокоительное. Юэ вытащила запасную накидку из своего мешочка цянькунь и подложила её под голову. Жить можно. Вполне себе нормально. Жизнь становится проще, если тебе на всё наплевать. Философствуя, Юэ уснула. А проснулась от того, что ногу свело судорогой.

«Мне всего лишь десять полных лет, откуда эта вся куча проблем? Я хочу побыть ребёнком. Просто. Ребенком. Хочу сейчас сопеть по тёплым боком отца и ни о чём не думать. К чёрту всех и вся. Разберусь со всеми проблемами, обстановка между кланами стабилизируется, и я останусь с отцом до конца своих дней. Папааааа! Я пришла и только всё испортила, сами бы разобрались, в конце-то концов! Лань Сичэнь — дополнительная помощь. Нусколькоможнотонуёмоёпочемувсёидетнетаккакнадоа?..»

Посреди этого мысленного вопля Юэ заметила какое-то движение. Девочка приподнялась, чтобы посмотреть, кто это.

— Молодая Госпожа Вэнь?

Юэ еле сдержала себя, чтобы не заржать. Но губы предательски дрогнули, несмотря на то, что она довольно долго тренировалась искусству покерфэйса.

«Почему каждый раз он мокрый? Пххх, не ржать, не ржать, держаться.»

— Я тут, — Юэ махнула рукой.

Цзян Чэн подошёл, оценил масштаб катастрофы и попытался сдвинуть камень, чтобы освободить ногу девочки.

— Не тратьте силы, тут поможет разве что бульдозер.

— Что?

— Что?

Цзян Ваньинь странно посмотрел на неё, наверное, задаваясь вопросом, не ударилась ли девочка головой.

— Ладно, — Цзян Чэн со вздохом убрал руки с валуна. — Я отправляюсь в Лагерь, позову на помощь кого-нибудь из старших адептов.

— Это будет бесполезной тратой времени, там нет никого, кто бы действительно мог помочь, — покачала головой Юэ, — надо отправляться в Безночный Город.

— Меня не примут так быстро, как хотелось бы, — хмыкнул Цзян Чэн.

— Примут, — ответила Юэ и сняла с шеи медальон, который ей подарил отец. — Идите прямиком в Знойный Дворец, скажите охранникам, чтобы те передали Бессмертному Владыке, что вы пришли из Лагеря и у вас суперсрочное дело.

— Су… Какое??! — Цзян Чэн, если бы мог, позвал лекарей.

— Суперсрочное, — повторила Вэнь Юэ. — Именно так и скажите. А отцу отдайте мой медальон и скажите, что мы попали.

— Куда попали?.. — откровенно не понимал бедный заклинатель.

— Просто попали, — с серьёзным лицом ответила Юэ. — Говорите именно так, Глава Вэнь всё поймёт. После этого попросите найти Няню Шао. Она поможет вам отправить письмо в Юньмэн Цзян.

— Понял, — слабо откликнулся Цзян Чэн с потерянным лицом.

— Хорошего пути, — пожелала Юэ. Цзян Чэн поблагодарил и ушёл.

По пути он повторял слова «суперсрочное» и «просто попали», надеясь, что это не какая-то глупая шутка, и его не пошлют куда подальше.


End file.
